


Backstabber

by MysteryGirl22



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 68,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena's the new girl in the small island town of Blackwood Cove, and the latest addition to her school, Washington High. On her first day, she meets up with an old friend, the only one who knows the story she carries with her. One by one, she meets the kids who make up his new circle, including the introverted Jason, the sole surviving heir of one of the wealthiest families on the west coast.</p><p>Over time, she learns his story, that the tragedy staining his past is worse than she could have imagined. It isn't long after that she discovers an even bigger secret, one that seems determined to rip her new life to shreds. But when that last test comes, will their bond be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I've deleted and reposted this story more than once, but I promise, this is the last time. And this time it's not going to sound like a twelve-year-old wrote it. At least, I hope it doesn't.

_Man, for a guidebook, this thing sure doesn’t tell you much._

Lena flipped through the pages again, her gaze darting between them and the window. Their two-bedroom apartment was in a new complex on the edge of town, less than a mile from the ferry that had brought them to the tiny island. The book she’d managed to sneak past Kara gave her plenty of history, sure, but there didn’t appear to be much about the town currently. Still, she had to admit it was better than going in blind.

_‘White Island sits thirty miles off the coast of northern California.’,_ she read for probably the fiftieth time.  _‘It is so named for the limestone bluffs that protected the original settlement from rough weather. One local legend also claims that-’_

She snapped the book shut, turning back to the window. Lush, towering trees dominated the landscape, the only marks of civilization being a narrow two-lane road and the large sign that stood beside it. Made from planks and painted a cheery white and blue, it welcomed all who passed it to the little town of Blackwood Cove, established in 1803.

The sun was beginning to set, the bright colors of day fading into the ambers and violets of twilight. As usual, the sight of her new home brought out mixed feelings. One the one hand, she was excited for the chance to start a new life, to be in a place where no one knew her. On the other, she longed for the life she knew no longer existed, one that hadn’t for years.

Life had been perfect until that day, when everything she’d known had erupted in blood-tinged flames. The few officials she’d gotten the chance to ask had claimed the exact same thing, that there hadn’t been enough evidence to confirm a culprit. That everything had been the horrible result of unforeseen circumstances. Even then, back when she’d understood even less than she did now, she’d known they had all been lying. She’d wanted to scream at them, telling them everything could have been avoided if they had just paid attention. But they hadn’t, and now she was the one forced to pay the price.

_Why did that have to happen,_ she pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in her hands.  _What did I do to deserve all this?!_

Her eyes burned, but the tears refused to come. She’d buried them too deep for too long. She wiped her dry cheek, pushing the guidebook from its spot on the back of the couch. It fell open, showing yet another passage she’d read a hundred times.

_‘A thick forest of pine, birch and oak still covers the majority of the island, a web of underground rivers feeding its many ponds and streams.’_

She skipped to the next page, scanning the story of how the island’s first settlers had stumbled upon the silver, two merchant families taking charge of the mine and the town that bloomed around it. The name was a result of another discovery on that same journey, a ring of scorched trees surrounding a small inlet. The only clear path in the rocky waters surrounding the island.

Lena set the book aside again, stretching out on the couch. She thought back to the chain of events that had dragged them there, recalling what she had done not long before. Miranda had assured her the chest was still there, that she’d remember the promise to send it once Lena told her it was safe. It held all that remained of her old life, one of few things Kara didn’t know about. And she wasn’t about to let that woman take it. She turned on her side, taking the thin book and stuffing it between the cushions.

_But maybe it won’t be so bad here,_ she thought. Miranda and Ty had loved telling her to look on the bright side, even if the sky seemed full of the darkest storm clouds.  _Who knows, I might actually-_

She sat up at the jingle of keys, the faint smile on her lips fading when Kara walked through the front door. The aging beauty pushed the door shut with her heel, gazing at herself in her favorite blue compact. As usual, she barely glanced at her stepdaughter before walking swiftly past her.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she said dismissively. Lena’s cool stare grew even colder.

“How’d it go?” she asked flatly. Kara set her purse on the small kitchen counter, blowing herself a kiss before snapping the compact shut and tucking it away.

“Everything’s moved in,” she answered off-handedly. “It’ll just take some time to unpack.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed.

_Unpack what?_ Who did this woman think she was kidding?

“Oh, and before I forget, I got you something.”

Kara tossed her a white paper bag, Sweet Tooth spelled out on the side in pale pink letters. A chocolate donut topped with powdered sugar, a local specialty. Lena didn’t think twice before biting into it, too hungry to notice Kara smirking as she left the room.

She licked at the sugar that clung to her lips, her eyes widening when she tasted the tart sweetness of fresh raspberries. But her short spurt of happiness ended when she felt the heavy sensation begin to creep along her spine. Her vision began blurring, swirling colors mixing with black as she fell back, the half-eaten pastry soon tumbling from her limp hand.

Kara slipped into the room a short while later, smirking again when she saw the unconscious teen. It always made things so much easier. She stepped closer, unfolding the ratty blanket in her arms and draping it over the girl. She then reached between the cushions, pulling out the guidebook she’d caught her reading earlier.

“Poor thing,” she whispered through a bright smile. In a mockingly tender gesture, she brushed a lock of hair from her stepdaughter’s forehead, tracing the edge of an old bruise she found there. It had just been another of Lena’s many lessons. “Haven’t you learned not to hide things from me yet?”

* * *

He grunted, feeling the warmth of blood soak the dirty scrap of cloth he’d plastered to a fresh wound. The foul temper glittering in his storming eyes grew darker as he revved the engine. Beneath it all, the growling vibrations of his motorcycle, the slowly fading adrenaline buzzing in his veins, was the faint, all-too-familiar throb of fractured bone. The latest chase they had sent him on hadn’t ended entirely as he had planned.

Of course, it had started out perfectly, his target readily agreeing to meet him in the woods on the edge of town. It had been to easy, now that he looked back on it. Even so, he had expected the aging, ill-trained man to go down quickly, the explosion of movement from the damp undergrowth coming as a complete surprise.

He could just imagine the cops as they struggled to make sense of the scene; the wannabe fighters beaten, piled in a mess of bloody pulp. The sole greyed figure lying apart, a star-tipped bullet lodged in his brain. That had been the best part, being able to glare into that bastard’s eyes, mocking him one last time before ending his disgusting life with an inch of lead. He heard himself laugh, certain no one would ever catch on to their twisted game.

He looked up when a slim sliver of moon cleared the clouds, the shadow of a squat building looming in the darkness ahead.He eased the bike to a stop in the overgrown parking lot, shaking his hand to help ease the burn of the knife slash across his knuckles.

Coming closer, he saw the faded red paint was cracked and flaking, the windows either boarded or smashed. The door had been ripped off its hinges, lying in pieces at his feet. Inside, the shredded striped wallpaper was peeling, chunks of plaster missing from the graffiti-covered walls. A blanket of dust lay over every surface, the softly-creaking floor dotted with footprints. The only working light flickered weakly above him, swinging slightly on a rotting wire. He sneezed, silently wondering why they insisted on using such musty old ruins.

“You certainly took your time.”

The harshly-accented voice was deep, its empty tone chilling. He turned, glaring at a corner bathed in deep shadow. 

“He brought friends,” he answered carelessly. He gave a slight shrug. “But I took care of them.”

“Perfect.”

Slowly, the source of the voice stepped forward. A stocky man with thinning dark hair frosty, colorless eyes that glowed eerily when the low light hit them. He reached in the bag at his side, taking out a large envelope.

“I’ve got your money,” he said, tossing it. “Along with your next assignment.”

“Who is it?” he caught it without breaking eye contact. No way was he going to look away from another of his boss’s ‘messengers’; he’d barely escaped with his head last time.

“You have everything you need,” the old man sank seamlessly back into the gloom. “It should prove…interesting.”

He rolled his eyes before turning away, pulling up his hood to help block out the growing chill. Dramatic as always.

_Whatever…freak._

The wind had picked up, that and the moon his only companions as he sped toward his sleeping neighborhood. He stowed his bike in the garage, slipping into the house and lying down on the couch in the living room.

_Let’s see what scum it is this time._

He brought the knife from his pocket, slicing the envelope open. He set the thick rolls of cash aside; money had never been important to him. He then turned his attention to the slim packet that accompanied it. A single page of info about his new target, the photos that would help locate them. Instead of a corrupt businessman or backstabbing blackmailer, however, he was surprised to see it was a mere teenage girl.

He scanned the page even more quickly than usual, laughing when he saw she held a mere red belt in karate. Taking her out was going to be even easier than he had thought. She loved the outdoors, sewing and had modeled for several magazines and catalogues, but why had they bothered to include all that?

He shrugged, flipping to the first photo. It showed her with who he assumed was an older brother, the pair of them smiling, standing in front of a small coffee shop. The second had her back to the camera, her calf muscles faintly visible as she prepared to shoot a basket. He rolled his eyes, skipping to the last one. That same instant, his mouth went dry, his jaw dropping. This job had just gotten ten times more complicated.

The image showed her from the waist up, clad in a beaded teal bikini; the color looked incredible next to her perfect copper skin. She was lying on her side, one arm resting in front of her. Her left hand was gliding through her long, luscious chocolate hair. He suddenly ached to lose himself in her deep emerald eyes, the gorgeous shade amplified further by glamorous black lashes and dark eye shadow. Her full lips were red, glossy, perfectly poised in a sweet, seductive smile. He swallowed thickly, turning back to the first page of the packet.

_’Name: Sione, Lena A_

_DOB: July, 13, 1997_

_Last known location: Grosse Point, MI’_

_Last known,_ meaning it would be difficult to track her now. He wondered, once he found her, would he be able to go through with it? He swallowed again, hating the blood that was pounding loudly through his ears. He shook his head, forcing the thoughts from his mind. All that mattered was getting the job done, no matter how dazzling the girl was. What the hell was wrong with him?

_I-I probably just need some sleep,_ he thought.  _Y-Yeah, that’s it…_

And yet he couldn’t stop himself from going back to that picture, from imagining how it would feel to run his hands through her hair. The ecstasy that would come from having her lips, her body pressed against his. The breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding came out in a low shudder.

_…isn’t it?_


	2. 2

Lena paused on the sidewalk, running a hand along the top of the schools waist-high brick sign. Washington High was even smaller than her old school had been, a single building surrounded by neat square hedges. Oak trees were scattered across the trim green lawn, some with a simple bench resting in the half-circles of shade beneath them. She walked closer, seeing the frosted glass doors had been propped open, mottled sunlight mingling with the harsh glare of fluorescents. She mounted the short stone steps, stumbling when a boy shoved her. Aside from a few mocking chuckles from him and his friends, no one seemed to notice.

The hall was more crowded that she’d thought it would be, students lounging by their lockers as they waited for the day to begin. She glanced at one of the numbers she’d scribbled on her palm that morning: 316. She’d just found it when a tall, tanned blonde leaned against the next one, smiling as he smoothed a hand over his short, spiked hair.

“Well, howdy there, miss,” he started. It was the worst Texan accent she had ever heard. “How’s it going for ya?”

Lena ignored him, glancing at her palm again. The last digit in her combination was smudged, but still clear enough. She’d barely touched the lock when he ran a nail down her spine, making her shudder. She glared at him, smacking his hand away. He cringed slightly, quickly going back to his charming smile.

“Aw, c’mon, now,” he lowered his voice, leaning closer. “Y’all know you want me.”

She put a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

“I don’t even know you.”

“Wouldn’t take long,” he slipped an arm around her waist. “What y’all say?”

She scowled again, twisting out of his grasp.

“I’m not looking for trouble,” she said testily. “So how about you leave me alone?”

He chuckled, taking her wrist.

“How cute,” he brought her close again, grabbing her chin. “Y’all think you can hurt me.”

She growled softly, kneeing him hard in the gut. She’d expected his grip to loosen, her bravado fading somewhat when it tightened, even as he groaned in pain.

“Y’all got spunk, I like that,” he straightened, his hazel eyes growing darker. “But that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you-”

“Hey,” a lean brunette, slightly shorter, grabbed him from behind, his fingers digging into the blonde’s shoulder. Lena quickly took in the newcomer’s features, gasping quietly. Was it really him? “Ley off her, Chad.”

Chad sneered at him, flashing a silver canine.

“Want her for yourself, huh? Sure,” he released her, the accent gone as he backed away. “Too big a mouth for me, anyway.”

The brunette watched him go, sighing before turning to her.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, thanks,” she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She hugged him tightly, almost breaking down in tears. He was really here, she wasn’t alone anymore! “It’s so great to see you again, Ty!”

“You, too, Lena,” he held her in return, blushing when he felt just how much she had grown up. “How’ve you been?”

“It’s gotten better,” reluctantly, Lena drew back. She bit her lip, remembering everything they had been through together. “At least, I think it has.”

The bell rang, the hall quickly emptying as students filed to their classes. Ty touched her shoulder, giving it a brief squeeze.

“Listen, I’ll see you later, okay?”

She nodded, glancing behind her. Why did it suddenly feel like someone was staring at her? She sighed softly, turning back to him and flashing a small, weak smile.

“Yeah, see you, Ty.”

* * *

Unconsciously, Lena’s grip tightened on the edges of her tray. She stared out across the crowded cafeteria, hoping to spy an empty table. The day so far had been almost identical to one at her old school; girls shoving her aside in the halls, guys smacking her ass and laughing if she dropped her books. All that had been missing were the whispered comments about how she was screwing team captains behind their girlfriends’ backs.

_Well, at least it feels like home._

“Hey, Lena!”

She jumped at the shout, Autumn waving excitedly before walking briskly up to her. A fellow sophomore, the bubbly redhead had volunteered to show her around that morning. Though nice enough, the girl had a habit of speaking too loudly, making it almost impossible to ask questions she didn’t want everyone around them hearing the answer to.

“C’mon,” Autumn smiled, motioning with her head. “I’ll show you where we sit.”

Lena followed her, recalling the only question Autumn had refused to answer. It had concerned the teacher’s aide in their chemistry class, who had gotten things rolling so quickly they’d been able to start their homework before the hour was up.

“Over here!”

Lena took the seat Autumn pushed out for her, burying her face in her arms after setting down her tray. Two periods had passed since she’d seen that boy, yet she still couldn’t get him out of her mind. She lifted her head slightly, playing with a loose corner of her sandwich wrapper.

“Who is he?” she muttered. Autumn sighed, sitting across from her.

“His name’s Jason,” she brushed a curly lock of auburn hair from her bright brown eyes. Her pale skin was scattered with freckles. “He’s a junior.”

Lena lifted her head further.

“A junior?”

“Yeah, but that’s all I really know about him,” she opened her chocolate milk and took a sip. She thought a moment. “You know, my boyfriend’s in his band, he should know more.”

“Know more about what?”

Ty plopped down next to her, draping an arm around her and pecking her cheek.

“That guy your friends with,” she swatted his hand away when he reached for her milk. “We wanna know more about him.”

“You mean Jason?” Ty reached for the milk again, Lena giggling when he got his hand smacked. “You could just ask him yourself, you know.”

“I don’t think that’d be the best idea,” Autumn twirled her hair. “There’s something I just don’t trust about that guy.”

“Probably because you’ve never talked to him,” he pulled his arm away, unwrapping his sandwich and taking a large bite. “He’s not as bad as you think.”

She crossed her arms.

“You can never really know someone,” she said stubbornly. He shook his head.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

Autumn looked over her shoulder when one of the doors slammed shut, groaning softly before turning back.

“You’ll have to figure it out later,” she said softly. “Because here comes trouble.”

That trouble took the form of a tall, slim girl, her black ponytail swaying as she sauntered toward them. Her cloud grey eyes were devoid of the smile plastered to her lips, the look turning venomous as she stopped at their table.

“You, new girl,” she focused on Lena. “What was your name again? Whoreina?”

“Just Lena,” Lena tilted her head. “Who’re you?”

“The name’s Stephanie,” she answered shortly. “And you better respect it.”

Lena tilted her head the other way.

“Really? Why’s that?”

Stephanie stared at her, then gave a scornful laugh.

“Because I rule this place,” she sounded proud, too proud. “And everyone knows it.”

“Everyone except me,” Lena grinned innocently. “I’m new here, remember?”

Stephanie laughed again, the sound fading quickly.

“I know, and that’s why I’m telling you,” she leaned closer. “So you’ll stay in your place.”

Lena gazed at her for a moment before giving an exaggerated yawn.

“I’ll let you know when I give a crap,” she stood, tossing her uneaten lunch in the trash; she’d been feeling sick lately, anyway. “Now, if that’s all you wanted, I have things to do.”

“I’d suggest changing that outfit first,” Stephanie eyed Lena’s tie-dye halter dress and flip-flops. “Or do you want everyone to know you’re a loser?”

“Better a loser than a poser,” Lena walked past her, then smirked. “By the way, love the tail!”

Autumn giggled, pointing to the limp trail of toilet paper hanging from Stephanie’s skirt. Stephanie glared at her, her face growing red as the laughter started spreading. She turned back to Lena, ripping the paper away and crushing it in her fist.

“You better enjoy this, bitch,” she said quietly. “Because I am going to end you.”

Lena shrugged, turning away. She threw a small wave over her shoulder.

“Have fun with that!”

* * *

Kara was drunk again, an occurrence that was becoming more and more common. Lena sat under the open dining room window, trying not to laugh as the woman failed to slur various curses. A second later, an empty bottle sailed above her head, smashing to the ground less than a foot in front of her. She shuddered, rubbing her arms as a chill shot through her.

 _Home is_ not  _where I wanna be right now._

She stood, going to the narrow path she’d spotted from her window shortly after they’d moved in. This was the first time she’d followed it to the end, smiling when she saw it led to a clearing. The grass was scattered with late summer flowers, a large stone resting on the bank of a clear pond. Across the water, a doe and her two fawns sprinted away.

_It’s so peaceful here…wait, where’s that music coming from?_

She followed it, peaking around the edge of the stone. The energetic track faded into a calmer one, flowing from an iPod speaker placed on an old stump. Though was caught her eye most was the boy standing near it.

 _It’s that guy from my chemistry class,_ she couldn’t grasp his name.  _But what’s he doing out here?_

She figured he must have been swimming earlier, because his clothing was soaked. His white shirt clung to every contour of his sculpted torso, dripping dark hair falling past his broad shoulders. She recognized the graceful movements he performed, the undiluted power evident in each one. Tai-chi, one of many things her father had been obsessed with.

She turned away, leaning back against the stone. The sudden heat of a blush burned across her face, but why? She didn’t know anything about this boy, she couldn’t even remember his name. How could he already have this affect on her?

 _Hopefully it won’t lead to anything,_ she thought. She hadn’t been able to forgive herself for what happened to Andrew before the fire, the guilt from both events twisting together, still threatening to drag her into the abyss. She couldn’t go through that again, she just couldn’t!

She barely acknowledged when the music stopped, the chill from the wind biting through her daze. The barest sliver of sun remained above the tree line, the sky above already tinged with stars. She looked around, seeing the boy had already left.

_How long have I been out here?_

She jumped when her phone vibrated, the alarm telling her there was only ten minutes until her curfew. It had taken her almost twenty to reach the clearing. She gulped, hoping Kara had already passed out on the sofa.

* * *

“Well, look who it is,” Stephanie said cheerfully. Her mouth was twisted in its usual fake smile, her eyes colder than ever. Lena glared at her, slamming her locker shut. She’d had several weeks of almost no contact with the girl, she’d hoped she was finally done with her.

“What do you want?” she asked flatly. Stephanie’s grin faded; she leaned closer, dropping her voice to a whisper.

“I know you’ve been asking about Jason,” she said angrily. “And I want you to stop.”

Lena scoffed. That had been over a month ago, why was Stephanie only bothering to bring it up now? She crossed her arms, meeting the taller girl’s stare.

“Can I at least know why you’re asking?”

“ _You’re_ the one who’s going to stop asking,” Stephanie returned sharply, her voice still quiet. “Because Jason is  _mine._ ”

Hearing that, Lena smirked. Time to ruffle some feathers.

“Then you don’t have anything to worry about, Steph,” she copied the girl’s sarcastically happy tone, flashing her own smug grin. “I’m not interested in guys stupid enough to want you.”

Stephanie glared at her, then huffed, turning and walking quickly away. Further down the hall, she shoved a girl aside, who looked amazed the queen of the school had touched her. Lena scoffed, hearing someone laugh behind her.

“Been a while since someone stood up to her.”

Across the hall, Jason shut his locker, still smiling. She turned to face him, surprised to see he was even taller than she’d thought; she barely hit his shoulder.

“How long have you been listening?” she asked. He shrugged, running a hand through his perfect raven hair.

“Long enough.”

He started walking, motioning for her to follow him. She hurried to catch up with him.

“Why the sudden interest?” she questioned him. He glanced at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been here over two months already,” she clarified. “And I don’t think you’ve even looked at me.”

He didn’t answer, instead holding open the door to the library. It was a lot better than having to push the heavy slab of wood out of the way herself, but why had he led her there?

“Uh, thanks,” she said quietly. “Now, are you gonna answer my question?”

“I don’t really know,” he said simply. “Guess I just got curious.”

They sat at an empty table near the back wall, about as far from the librarian’s desk as they could get. It was one of few places where even the lowest whispers were safe from the bat-eared old stickler. Lena sighed, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

“Let me guess, you overheard a skinny blonde guy named Chad bragging about how he got me to screw him my first day.”

He chuckled again, dark red braces flashing across his teeth.

“You’re name’s Lena, right? Ty told me about you, said you guys were friends.”

“Yeah, we are,” she lowered her head. “He’s pretty much the only one who wasn’t scared off…”

She clenched her teeth as a spattering of memories flashed across her gaze, feeling the long-absent tears suddenly rush to the surface. Jason leaned forward, looking concerned.

“Everything okay?” he asked softly. She blinked.

“Yeah, sorry,” she shook her head slightly, putting a hand to her forehead. “Just got a little dizzy for a second.”

“You sure that’s all it was? You looked pretty upset.”

He watched her jaw tighten again, wondering what could’ve happened to her. She glared at him.

“I don’t talk about it,” her voice hardened. “Especially with people I just met.”

He looked down at her hands, flat on the table, seeing the edge of a fresh bruise on her left wrist. She noticed him staring, tucking her hands quickly in her lap.

“M-My stepmom was drunk,” she muttered. “I-It was an accident.”

“I used to say the same thing about my family,” his coal-black eyes sparked in anger. “It’s never an accident.”

She cringed. He actually sounded kind of scary when he was mad. The next minute, however, it was gone, replaced with a soft, comforting tone.

“I might be able to help you,” he said. “But you’d have to tell me what happened.”

She hesitated, glancing up at him. It sounded like he genuinely wanted to help her, but could she really trust him? According to Ty, she could, but Autumn’s doubts had wormed their way into her mind, leaving her stuck on the fence. Thinking it over, she realized nothing good was coming from keeping it to herself, that shutting people out was what had caused half her problems back home. She swallowed, then decided to take the plunge.

“Okay, but it’s a long story,” she said. “And it started when my dad met a woman named Kara…”


	3. 3

_July, 2006_

Colleen Sione bent over the sink, rinsing the suds from a mismatched collection of plastic plates and cups. She’d decided to wash them by hand, scrubbing longer and harder than needed to clean them. Hoping it would help work out the frustration that had been mounting since that afternoon.

“Mommy, who was that lady?” Lena tugged on her shirt. The little girl was still dressed in her ice cream-stained jumper, a smear of chocolate on the sleeve of her shirt. “Why was she at my party?”

“I don’t know, honey,” Colleen sighed, shaking her head. It was Lena’s ninth birthday, though the party had fallen apart soon after Kara had arrived. “I don’t know.”

She set the last cup on the drying rack, wiping her hands on the towel tossed over her shoulder. She turned to the table, seeing the three-year-old triplets were elbow-deep in the remains of their sister’s cake, eleven-year-old Michael doing his best to keep them out of it. Judging from the sand- and ocean-colored streaks on his face and glasses, as well as the mess of crumbs in his chin-length hair, the task wasn’t going well. She couldn’t help but laugh, deciding it’d be best to put her worries on hold, at least for the night.

“Come on, you three,” she wiped bright yellow icing from Kyle’s chin. He was the only one who’d gotten her blonde hair, the other four either a mix or Ryan’s pure chocolate brown. “I think a bath is in order.”

“No,” Zach said stubbornly. His dark brown eyes were bright with sugar rush. “I want cake!”

“Me, too!” Kyle shouted, trying to squirm out of his mother’s grasp. She clicked her tongue.

“You’ve all had more than enough sugar today,” she picked up Brianna, who had the remains of a fuchsia flower spread across her cheeks. There also seemed to be a hint of it in her short pigtails. “Time to wash off the leftovers.”

“You want me to clean this up, Mom?” Michael asked. He was already trying to clean off his icing mask, looking dismayed at the stains that still dominated his glasses. She nodded, failing to suppress a smile.

“I’ll come help when they’re asleep,” she said with a chuckle. He waited for them to leave the room before turning to Lena, whispering in case one of the triplets decided to stray behind.

“Dad’s been gone for a while,” he pointed subtlety to the door to the living room. “Go see what he’s up to.”

Lena nodded, sneaking to the entryway. She ducked behind their great-aunt’s china hutch, peeking out to see Kara standing close to her father. She was giggling drunkenly, leaning or brushing against him whenever she could.

“You didn’t tell me you had kids,” the woman spoke unsteadily. Ryan shrugged.

“Didn’t think I needed to,” he replied, sounding relatively sober. “I have all those pictures of them in my office.”

“Really? I never noticed,” she ran a hand through his short, curly hair, then looked briefly confused. “You don’t think she knows, do you?”

“Of course not,” he said confidently. He flashed a hot smile, one Lena had only ever seen him give her mother. “She’s too trusting.”

Kara shook her head, the motion making her wobble slightly in her sky-high spiked heels.

“That’ll get her in trouble, you know.”

“I know, but it’s good news for us,” he offered that dazzling smile again, opening the front door and letting in the humid evening air. “May I walk you out?”

Kara giggled, still unsteady even after weaving her arm through his.

“My, what a gentleman.”

He chuckled.

“You know me,” he said, winking at her. “I aim to please.”

* * *

_September, 2006_

“She’s just a colleague,” Ryan snapped defensively, his heated voice muffled by the kitchen door. “There’s nothing going on between us!”

“Don’t lie to me,” Colleen returned angrily. She couldn’t believe he was still trying to deny it. “How long have you been seeing her?”

“I’m not seeing anyone!”

There was a short silence, no doubt their mother fuming.

“We’ve been married for thirteen years,” she shouted at last. “How could you do this to me? To us?!”

Ryan groaned loudly in frustration.

“I haven’t done anything,” he yelled. “You’re overreacting!”

“Our  _daughter_ saw you with her,” she sounded close to tears. “Don’t tell me I’m overreacting!”

Out in the living room, Michael cringed. Their parents had been fighting since the day after Lena’s party, when their father had come home smelling like expensive perfume and wine. The cuffs and collar of his wrinkled white dress shirt had been smeared with shiny pink lipstick. He was starting to wonder which one of them would file first.

“Why would Daddy cheat?” Lena sat at the coffee table, drawing with Zach and Brianna. Michael noticed she was sticking with darker colors, something she only did when she was scared or worried. He sighed, pausing his game.

“I couldn’t tell you,” he said.  _Unless I wanted you to break down crying,_ he added silently. Lena capped her marker after making several random dots on the page, doing the same with the toddlers’ before dropping them back in the box with a clatter.

“Doesn’t he love Mom anymore?”

“I’m sure he does,” he shut off the GameCube. An afternoon of Luigi’s Mansion had just lost its appeal. “He just made a dumb choice.”

He got up from the floor, grabbing a few sheets of paper and a pencil from the arts-and-crafts rack on the way. Lena scooted closer to him when he sat at the coffee table, watching wide-eyed as he quickly began filling the first page with sketches. He drew himself with oversized glasses, flashing a big smile and double peace signs. She giggled, watching as the image of their father appeared on the page, only bald with bloated cheeks and squinting eyes.

That bit of happiness didn’t last long, however, ending when the kitchen door was thrown open. Ryan stormed out, almost stepping on Kyle; the toddler had a habit of being in just the right spot for that. Colleen followed him, stopping in the doorway.

“And where do you think you’re going?” she demanded. Ryan turned, glaring at her.

“To a motel,” he snapped. “And I’m not coming back until you’ve calmed the fuck down!”

“Ryan!” she couldn’t believe he’d cursed in front of the children. He didn’t answer, grabbing his keys from the rack in the entryway, slamming the front door behind him. Colleen stayed where she was, shaking with repressed anger, then went back in the kitchen. Lena turned to Michael, her eyes wide and frightened. Her fist was closed so tightly her nails had cut into her palm.

“S-Something bad’s gonna happen, isn’t it?” she asked. He could only shake his head in response.

* * *

_June, 2007_

“You can’t do this to me,” Colleen sat on the bed, her beautiful face worn and tear-stained. “Please, don’t go!”

“I haven’t been happy in a long time,” Ryan answered. He’d spent the last two days clearing out his side of their walk-in closet and dresser, carelessly stuffing his things into boxes. “I’m leaving and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Michael sat just out of site on the back porch. He’d cracked open his parents’ sliding glass door, his morbid curiosity getting the best of him. Things between his parents had gotten even worse recently, his father no longer trying to hide his affair.

“Ryan, please, I love you,” his mother was begging again. “And what about the kids?”

“Keep ’em,” he sounded disgusted. “I never wanted them, anyway.”

Hearing that made her break into fresh sobs. Ryan scoffed, throwing the last of his clothes in a hiking pack, bought for a promised camping trip that had never happened. Michael scowled, fighting his own tears as his mother spoke again.

“How long have you been seeing her?” it was the angriest she’d sounded in weeks. His father smiled cruelly.

“Since before the triplets came along. I wasn’t gonna be seen with an overgrown cow.”

That got her going again. He laughed, barely looking up when Michael shoved the door open.

“You can’t talk to Mom like that!” he shouted. He was tall for thirteen, his eyes even darker than his father’s. Ryan glared at him.

“Stay out of this, scrap,” he said. The word has once been a term of endearment, but now it only served to make Michael more furious. “You’re too young to understand.”

“Oh, I understand, alright,” Michael couldn’t remember when he’d been so mad. “I understand you’re a lying dirtbag that’s not worth the pot he-”

He was cut off when his father smacked him, the first time in front of his mother, almost knocking him over.

“You’re lucky you’re even alive, you little brat,” he snapped icily. “Don’t do something to make me regret it.”

He threw the pack over his shoulder, stalking out. Michael wiped his mouth, then turned to his mother. Her soft golden hair was dull and oily, her face ashen, her clear green eyes red-rimmed and puffy. He didn’t ask if she was okay, instead sitting next to her and hugging her. She sniffled.

“Oh, Michael,” she choked on a sob. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said. “Grown-ups need to cry, too.”

She tried to smile, the effort short-lived and shaky.

“We were so happy before he started working for that new law firm,” she wiped her eyes. “I-I don’t know what happened…”

“He met Kara,” Michael practically spat the name. They hadn’t seen the woman since Lena’s birthday party, but the memory hadn’t faded. If anything, the rage he felt toward his father had made it even more vivid. “You won’t let me use the words to say how I feel about her.”

She actually laughed, a little.

“You’re so much like Ryan used to be,” she kissed his temple. “I wish he was still the man I married, but you can’t help how people change.”

He looked at her, wondering how anyone could treat a person like his mother so poorly. Yet he couldn’t help but agree that she was too trusting, that they probably wouldn’t be in this situation if she had walked away from his father earlier. Not that he’d ever tell her that.

“How’d you meet him, anyway?” he asked instead.

She sighed wistfully, her eyes taking on some of their usual light.

“I was working at a café in San Francisco,” she started. “He came in one day, saying he was on business from Makakilo. He asked me out that night and I ended up going back to Hawaii with him.”

“Did you ever think about leaving?” he had to know. She thought a moment.

“A couple times, actually, but he always convinced me to stay,” she tucked some hair behind his ear. “A couple years after we got married, I found out I was pregnant with you, so we decided to move here.”

They were quiet for a while, watching the triplets play in the yard, blissfully unaware of the growing storm. Lena had locked herself in the tree house, like she always did when she wanted to escape reality.

“Did Dad mean that,” he asked. “That he never wanted us?”

“I’m sure he didn’t,” she hugged him. “He’s just upset..”

He scoffed. She was seriously giving his dad a free pass?

“Why would he be? He’s not the one getting,” he stopped, covering his mouth. That would’ve just made her feel worse. “Uh…sorry, Mom.”

“It’s alright,” she wiped her eyes again. “Like I said, you can’t help how people change.”

“I know,” he kissed her cheek. Guess there were times being too trusting could be a good thing, at least partially. “Don’t worry, things’ll get better.”

_I hope._

* * *

_August, 2007_

“Yes,” Ryan nodded, despite the fact the lawyer couldn’t see him. “Yes, I know. Thank you for telling me. Good-bye.”

He slammed the phone down. He’d filed months ago, but Colleen refused to sign. She was also still fighting him for custody of the children. Not surprisingly, they were on her side, the older two, at least. His scowl fell when he remembered what he’d had with her, before Kara had come into his life.

“Is everything okay?”

Kara slinked into the room, clad in a tiny pink silk nightgown. A sheer, flowing robe and tousled ash-blonde waves completed the look, her demure expression reminding him why he’d left Colleen for her. She was everything his wife had been: voluptuous, compliant, ready and willing to experiment.

“She’s being stubborn,” he took her in his lap. “She’ll come around eventually.”

She played with a button of his open shirt, running her hand over the thin layer of dark hair on his chest. It just wasn’t fair, the most attractive men were always the married ones. Or gay.

“I don’t think your kids like me too much,” she said innocently. He always fell for it when she used that tone.

“It’s been a while since they’ve seen you,” he reminded her. “They’ve grown up a bit since then.”

“Do you really want them?” she shrugged one shoulder, letting the strap of her nightgown fall. “We won’t have as much time for us if they’re around.”

He scowled again.

“She’d win if I let her have them,” the expression turned into an arrogant smirk. “Besides, they’re a tax break.”

She glared at hi,. She’d known from the start his family wasn’t his top priority—he was cheating, wasn’t he?—yet she’d never thought he felt so coldly about them. It was almost enough to make her rethink getting involved with him, almost.

“Are things still to go like we planned?” she let the other strap slip out of place.

“Of course, his smirk faded. “Things will just be a little…delayed.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” she touched his cheek, feeling stubble under her fingers. He’d had it the day they’d met as well, looking as rugged as he had professional. Not to mention devilishly handsome. He’d asked her out that same evening, never bothering to hide the gold band adorning his left hand. He still wore it, twirling it whenever he was deep in thought.

“How long has it been since you were happy with her?” she asked after a while. He chuckled.

“I can barely remember it,” he shrugged. “Not even sure why I married her anymore.”

“You loved her at one point, I’m sure,” she said absently. She took his hand and slid the ring off, smiling when it clinked to the floor. “Though I don’t see it any more than you do.”

He laughed again, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. Her sultry grin widened when she felt his arousal rub against her hip. She licked her lips, kissing him soundly.

“You’ll have the life you always wanted with me,” she whispered breathlessly. “You’ll see.”

* * *

_May, 2008_

The wing blew lightly, sending the scent of neighboring gardens over the black-clad mourners. A young woman walked to a fresh grave, sprinkling small blue and pink flowers over a glossy maple wood casket.

“Colleen was a wonderful person,” Ashley wiped tears from her eyes. “She was an amazing friend, sister, wife and mother. We’ll miss her dearly, but she’ll always be alive in our hearts.”

She tilted the small silver bowl over the grave, letting the last of the petals flutter to her big sister’s coffin, stepping back as they finished lowering it into the grave. Lena stood next to her, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. Her mother had gone missing three days before hers and Ryan’s divorce would have been finalized. Only to be found the morning of, lying facedown and naked on the bank of Piper’s Creek.

Her wrists and inner thighs had been slashed, her body abused in every way imaginable. Her beautiful face had been mutilated, her hair ripped out in chunks, the rest having been sloppily cut in ragged layers. Whoever had killed her, they’d wanted her completely erased.

Ryan stood off to the side with the triplets, his face emotionless. Even so, it was clear he had been crying, fresh tear trails shining on his cheeks. Michael glared at him from beneath dark bangs, hatred for the man warping the grief in his eyes. He’d turned fourteen the same day his mother had been found.

The crowd split when he walked through, stopping next to his sister and taking her hand.

“Goodbye, Mom,” his voice was shaking. “We love you. Say hi to grandma for us, okay?”

It was warm and sunny, the wrong weather for a funeral. Too young to truly understand, the triplets had started playing among the tombstones after the burial, soon begging for their older siblings to join them. Lena had given in, hoping their infectious laughter would help distract her. Michael had refused, instead sitting in the shadow of a small tree. Their father had pulled out his phone as soon as the rest of their family and friends had left; he had no doubt the man was talking to Kara.

“It’s hard to believe she’s gone,” he sighed heavily. “There’s so much I still wanted to tell her…”

He looked over his shoulder, swallowing when he saw his son’s furious glower. He moved further away, lowering his voice so the boy could no longer hear him. He ended the call a few minutes later, saying it was time for them to go.

“We’ll visit Mom every weekend,” he told the children. “I promise.”

He knelt to hug Lena, who’d started crying again. Her sobs soon got the triplets started, Michael doing his best to try to comfort them.

“I don’t want to visit her,” Lena said brokenly. She choked. “I want her to come home with us!”

“I do, too,” his voice cracked slightly. He couldn’t believe things had turned out so horribly, it was never supposed to happen this way! “But you know she can’t anymore.”

“Why not?” she stomped her foot. “She didn’t deserve this. It’s not fair!”

“I know it’s not,” he hugged her again, guilt mauling his heart. “But there’s nothing we can do.”

Lena’s sobs grew stronger. She buried her face in his suit jacket, crying into his chest. It felt like an eternity before she finally stopped, looking up at him. All he could see in her dark green eyes was longing for her mother, for the way things used to be. Before his own selfish choices had ripped it all apart. What the hell had he been thinking? She sniffed again, swiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

“D-Daddy,” she hiccuped. “Please, p-promise you won’t leave, too.”

“I-” his voice caught in his throat. How could she still feel that way, after how much he had screwed up? He swallowed again, fighting back his own tears. “I promise.”

* * *

_February, 2009_

Ryan waited nine months before getting married again. The children had barely gotten used to their mother’s absence when he made the announcement, confirming what Michael and Lena had feared from the start.

“I thought it’d be nice to have a woman’s touch around here again,” he put an arm around Kara’s shoulders. Her wide, perfect smile was one of joy and sympathy, her eyes telling a completely different story.

“I’ll try not to change too much around here,” she said. The smile turned partially down. “However, there will be a couple new rules.”

Those new rules turned their lives into a prison. The television had been taken out of the living room, the GameCube sold, their arts-and-crafts rack thrown away. The playroom had been cleared out, turned into more office space. The tree in the backyard had been cut down, the stump removed to make room for a daffodil garden. Curfew was set at four-thirty, meaning there was barely enough time for them to get home once school let out.

Chores and homework had to be finished and perfect by dinner, or they went to bed hungry. None of them were allowed to go with friends, or to have friends over. Any excessive noise or mess resulted in swift, brutal punishment.

“Ugh, I can’t stand this!” Michael glared at the ceiling. It was their mandatory nap hour, the house quiet as an empty church. Every inch of his rock star room had been gutted, his posters and drum set thrown away, the red walls painted stark white. Lena’s and the triplets’ had gotten the same treatment, their handmade furniture donated and replaced with the same bland, uniform white sets. “Can’t Dad see what she’s doing?”

Lena tugged at her lacy collar, scratching the growing rash on her neck for the hundredth time. She hated skirts and dresses, Kara’s rules saying they were the only things she and Brianna could wear.

“I don’t think he notices,” she said quietly.

Shortly after the woman had moved in, but before she’d made the worst of her changes, their father had transferred to a job that required virtually year-round traveling. If he had any concerns about what his new wife was doing, when he was home to see it, at least, he didn’t voice them. Michael growled, wishing he could punch something.

“This is total bullshit,” he sat up, yanking off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. His tan skin was pocked with scars, half of his stomach covered by a bruise. The remnants of the latest beating he’d stepped in to take for one of his siblings. “As if uniforms at school weren’t bad enough.”

Most of their clothing had either been donated or thrown away, replaced with khakis, polos, puffy sleeves and gingham. Sneakers and sandals had been swapped out for loafers and mary janes. No shorts were allowed.

“You think we should tell someone?” Lena asked. He sighed.

“I already tried that,” he scratched his head. He, Zach and Kyle had been given military fades, Lena and Brianna pixie cuts. “No one listened to me.”

Lena brought her knees to her chest, picking at a loose piece of the spotless white carpet. If caught, that act alone was enough to get them severely punished. Her dull eyes trailed across her short, perpetually-painted nails; both she and Brianna were forced into it. On a good day, the smallest flaw resulted in a sore bottom and an empty stomach. On a bad one, the result was a hungry night spent in the crawl space, followed by a morning beating for tracking dirt into the house.

“Y-You think they’ll ever find who killed Mom?”

Michael scoffed.

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that one out,” he threw himself back against his pillow, which was right on the verge of being uncomfortable. He was amazed Kara even let them have pillows at all. Lena sniffed, blinking away tears.

“It’s not fair,” she murmured. She rested her forehead on her knees. “She can do whatever she wants to us and no one will stop her!”

Michael sat back up, his fists tightening on his thin sheets.

“She won’t get away with it forever, sis,” he tried to sound reassuring, not sure if he even believed it himself. “I can promise you that.”

Lena opened her mouth to say something, her jaw snapping shut when Kara’s footsteps sounded on the stairs. She stood quickly, going to the door, pausing part way through opening it. She glanced back at her brother, flashing what had become her usual cold, bitter smile.

“As long as you don’t keep your promises the way Dad does.”

She slipped out, closing his door silently behind her. All he could hope was she made it back to her room before Kara saw her.

“Lena Amber Sione!”

_Oh, no…_

* * *

_May, 2010_

“Wait, you’re moving?” Lena couldn’t believe what she had just heard. Ty nodded. He was a month older than her, with wavy dark hair, dark brown eyes and a natural tan. They’d been best friends since daycare. He scratched at his collar, loosening his tie. It was the last month of eighth grade, meaning just three more weeks of overly-strict rules and uniforms. At least in his case.

“Look, it’s not like I want to,” he said. “But my parents can’t live here anymore.”

Lena didn’t have to ask why, remembering his older brother’s death even more vividly than they did. His family had emigrated from Guatemala when he was two, taking over management of the local roller rink. She hadn’t wanted to believe him when he’d said they’d sold it, begging herself to wake up when he’d first brought up the fact he might be leaving.

“It won’t be until summer,” he told her. “So we still have a month to hang out.”

She shook her head.

“It won’t be the same,” she was angry. He couldn’t blame her. “First Miranda leaves, now you. Is Kara scaring  _everyone_ away?”

Ty’s insides twisted slightly. From what she had told him, her life had been a near-constant hell since her mother had died, the few friends she’d had pulling away one by one. Miranda, born blind in her left eye, had been transferred to a special-needs school across town the year before, meaning he was the only one left.

“I could email you,” he suggested quickly. “Or send you postcards or something.”

“We’re not allowed near the computer,” she explained. “And Kara reads and shreds anything that’s not for her or my dad.”

“Couldn’t you get to it before she does?”

“I already tried,” she turned her head, showing the bandages on her cheek and neck. They hid large bruises and several scratches, the results of what she’d said was a stray cat that had fallen from a tree. “This isn’t even the worst she’s done.”

He thought a moment, then took off his backpack. He unzipped the largest pocket, taking out a slightly wrinkled and folded pamphlet.  _The Beauty of Blackwood Cove_ arched across the top in fancy white lettering, the picture beneath a peaceful lakeside scene.

“This is where we’re moving,” he handed it to her. “Put it where you folks can see it. It might give them ideas.”

She stared at it, then at him. Her fingers tightened on it, her eyes brimming with the tears he knew were never far from the surface. She threw the pamphlet at him, then turned and ran. A second before, he could’ve sworn she was almost smiling. He sighed, slipping the pamphlet back in his backpack before zipping it shut. He watched her shrinking form until it disappeared around the corner, wearing the smallest hint of his own sad smile.

“Bye, Lena.”

* * *

_June, 2012_

Lena put a hand to her forehead. Where was she? How long had she been asleep? The steady beat of a heart monitor caught her attention; she turned, seeing a tall metal stand. A small bag of clear fluid hung from it, a thin cord running from it to her arm. A hospital room?

“You’re finally awake,” someone spoke, sounding relieved. “Thank God.”

She turned again, seeing Miranda. The violet-haired girl was smiling excitedly. There was something else there, as well, though Lena was too dizzy to really take note.

“What do you mean?” she tried to push herself up, thinking she’d never felt so weak. She laid back down. “What am I doing here?”

Miranda’s shrinking grin fell away entirely, the other emotion in her eyes coming forth. Sadness.

“You mean you don’t remember?”

Lena shook her head slowly.

“The last thing I remember is coming back from shopping,” she said. “H-How did I get here?”

Miranda hesitated a long while, then sighed.

“There’s no way to sugarcoat it,” she said bluntly. “So I’ll just tell you. Lena, your family’s gone.”

Lena froze.

“W-What? N-No, no that can’t be…”

She stared tearfully at Miranda, who gazed sullenly back. No hint of emotion to show it was just another of her bad jokes, no sign her siblings or father had ever stepped foot in the room. She didn’t bother trying to fight the tears when they started, letting them run freely down her face. Gone. The last people she had who cared about her, gone. Miranda touched her shoulder, her own cheeks wet.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” she said brokenly. “I’m so sorry!”

Over the following weeks, the memory of that day returned piece by piece, along with the anger when she learned the police had done nothing to arrest the person responsible. She also learned she had spent six months in a deep coma, her body waging a war against an army of toxins. Every doctor who had examined her since she woke up was amazed she had survived.

It had all started on Zach’s, Brianna’s and Kyle’s tenth birthday. For some reason, Kara had one of her rules aside, allowing for the first party since she’d married their father. She’d instructed Michael to keep the triplets occupied while she and Lena went for supplies.

Her father had managed to cut his latest business trip short, saying he’d be home as soon as he could. The day had been fine until lunchtime, when Kara had insisted they try the new diner on Main. Lena figured that was where she had been poisoned.

It had started with a headache, one that had only gotten worse as the afternoon wore on, but by the time they’d reached home, she was barely conscious, her breathing rapid, her pulse slowing. As far as she remembered, Kara had made no effort to move quickly, though had promised to send Michael out to help her as soon as she could.

The next thing she remembered was smelling smoke, the vague feeling of being dragged before hearing a faint explosion. The officer who’d come to speak to her had explained the house had burst into flames, that they still couldn’t figure out how it had burnt so quickly. Also that there had been a trail of oil leading from the front door to the car. Whoever had planned the attack, he’d said, they had planned for her to die as well.

The one thing she had wanted to know, however, was the only thing he hadn’t told her. It had taken almost a month of searching before she’d found an article relating to the fire, before she’d learned her family hadn’t burned to death as she had believed. Each one of them had been shot in the head, her siblings crowded on the couch in the living room, her father lying just inside the doorway to the garage. The only gun on the scene had been empty, free of any trace of a fingerprint.

* * *

_September, 2013_

“I didn’t see Kara again until I was done with rehabilitation,” Lena finished. “She came in the day before I was supposed to be released and said we were moving.”

She sat back, gazing down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. It was the first time she’d told the whole story; she was surprised to feel part of the weight fall from her shoulders. Across the table, Jason was silent, his mouth hanging open as he tried to digest what she’d told him.

“I’ve never heard anything like that,” he searched for words. “Did they ever find out who did it?”

“They couldn’t pin it on anyone,” she shook her head. “As far as they’re concerned, it’s a cold case.”

“Did they at least have some idea why it happened?”

“Probably money,” she gave a light shrug. “I never really knew what my dad did, but he made a lot doing it.”

A few minutes passed by in silence. Lena picked up a pen someone had left behind, twirling it in her fingers then tapping a short rhythm on the edge of the table.

“Michael was in a band, too,” she said absently. “He tried teaching all of us to play the drums at one point or another.”

Jason grinned slightly. It didn’t surprise him she didn’t want to dwell on that part of the past.

“Sounds like he was a great guy.”

“He was,” she looked at him through her bangs. “It’s funny, you’re a lot like him.”

“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, hey, listen-”

Her phone went off, startling them both. She brought it out, turning down the volume.

“Hey, I gotta go,” she stood, giving him a warm smile. “Thanks for listening to all that.”

“Yeah,” he started softly. “Yeah, sure.”

He watched her leave, part of him hating that his heart was beating so quickly. It had only happened one other time, ending terribly for almost everyone involved.

 _It won’t happen again,_ he promised himself.  _I’ll make sure it doesn’t._


	4. 4

The fallen leaves crunched beneath his boots, the small sounds abnormally loud in the near-perfect silence of midnight. The wind whistled softly through the bare branches, blowing swollen splinters of cloud across the white face of a quarter moon. It was that time again, time to get the injections they’d promised would change his life. And boy, had they.

_But I still don’t even know what they do to me._

He tripped over a loose stone in the narrow path, catching himself on a burnt tree. It had been split down the middle, no doubt the victim of a lightning strike. He always ended up stumbling on something, wishing the notes they left for him didn’t advise against bringing a flashlight. Or any source of light, really. He knew he didn’t have to listen, but he also knew there was no such thing as a simple warning in this way of life. If the higher-ups didn’t want him using one, then there was a reason for it.

 _No one uses these back paths anyway,_ he told himself, barely missing a hole.  _What are they so worried about?_

He looked up, seeing a small, pitiful excuse of a building. Every time, it was in a new place, but it always looked the same. The crooked walls were little more than termite-scarred slats of wood held together by rusting nails. The slightly sagging tin roof was cracked and weathered. He pushed the door open, wincing at the protesting shriek of the hinges, coughing as the musty air settled in his lungs.

The small interior wasn’t much more appealing than the outside, but at least it was warmer. As usual, Anya was waiting for him, her hip cocked against a metal tray on a tall stand. Her long blonde hair was loose, her slim legs more delicious than ever in tight black jeans. Her full breasts threatened to spill from her off-shoulder top, clinched in at her narrow waist. She crossed her arms when she saw him, giving him her usual smirk.

“You’re a little late,” she said. He shrugged, pulling off his jacket.

“I had some things to take care of.”

She rolled her eyes, taking the cloth off the tray and folding it before sticking it in her pocket. She picked up the syringe closest to her hand, taking off the plastic cap and pressing lightly on the plunger. A tiny stream of thin black liquid escaped from the needle, the latest in a long line of injections she’d given him.

“You know these could kill you,” she mentioned.

“I don’t have a choice,” he took his place on the stool next to the tray, pulling up his thick sweater. “Besides, it’s not that bad.”

The look on her face told him everything he needed to know, but she spoke up anyway.

“I just hate seeing you like that. I care about you.”

He sighed, turning to the tiny hut’s sole window. It was cracked and dirty, but anything was better than having to see her worried expression.

“I know,” he answered quietly. Her hand trembled as she wiped the injection site with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, as she traced the tip of a fresh scar on his back. She swallowed.

“You sure you wanna do this?” she asked. “I mean, you don’t really need it…”

“I told you, it’s orders,” it came out more harshly than he had intended. “I can’t back out.”

She still hesitated, she always did, the tip of the needle barely scraping the skin over his spine.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he spoke over his shoulder. “It wouldn’t be as bad if you just got it over with.”

“It’s not that,” her voice was low. He sighed again.

“Look, I know you’re worried,” he gave a faint smile. “But would I really be here if I didn’t want this?”

For once, she refused to answer. Of course he would. After all, he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Still, it felt nice, knowing he worried for her. She swallowed, putting the feelings away for later.

“As long as you’re sure.”

As usual, he didn’t make a sound as she administered them, though it was clear how much they affected him. The tremors started first, his veins and muscles bulging as the chemicals coursed through his blood. Every inch of his skin was soaked with sweat, his damp hair sticking to his forehead. He’d told her before how much it burned, like he’d been buried beneath a mountain of red-hot coals.

She moved to his side, watching the tears stream down his cheeks, the clouded, salty drops mixing with the thin lines of blood running from the corners of his lips. It felt like an hour had passed before he fell back against the wall, his breathing harsh, his chest heaving.

“Never gets easier,” he muttered. He turned to her, seeing the fear in her eyes. “You okay?”

She gave a small, unsure nod.

“I don’t think it was as bad as it usually is,” she glanced at the line of used needles on the tray. “Considering this was a new formula.”

“Wait, what?” he looked at her. “What was different about it?”

“I’m…not actually sure,” she handed him his jacket. “You know they don’t give me the specifics.”

“Yeah,” he knew she was holding back, not that he’d ever decide to press her about it. After all, like everything else with this project, there was a reason for keeping secrets. Besides, he had his own job to focus on, a job he still wasn’t sure he’d be able to finish.

* * *

The sun had finally broken through the blanket of clouds, though it did little to distill the growing cold. Lena zipped her jacket completely, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Jason had hardly said a word to her since that day in the library, making her wonder just what his intentions had been.

 _Why would he do that,_ she asked herself.  _Make me spill my guts then go back to acting like I barely exist?_

Ty and Chad had each told her it was something to do with Jason’s past, that he’d been forced through the wringer and had closed himself off almost completely because of it. She couldn’t help but wonder what might’ve happened to him, snapping a thin branch from a tree and tossing it aside. The clearing was just ahead, the space having quickly become her safe haven.

She spent every moment she could there now, either doing her homework or her best to scratch out new designs in her notebook. If only there were a way for her to build a small hut or something out there. A place to stay when Kara was on the warpath, knowing the woman would never risk ruining her designer clothes and shoes on a trek through the woods. Of course, escaping her stepmother wasn’t the only reason she’d come to love the clearing.

Jason was there nearly every day as well, always deep in some tai chi or whatever session. She wondered sometimes if he even knew she was there, sneaking peeks at him from her perch on top of the boulder, not that she’d ever admit to admiring him. Still, it was hard to ignore how attractive he was, or to stifle her giggles when he slipped on the damp grass or in a puddle.

She giggled now, remembering when he’d fallen into a patch of mud. It had been their first sunny day after two weeks of rain, just the right mix of humidity and a cooling breeze. He’d knelt by the pond after spitting out a few mouthfuls of mud, cupping his hands under the surface and splashing his face. He’d done that several times before peeling off his shirt, rinsing out the large brown stain as best he could.

It was hard to remember the last time she’d seen a guy shirtless, one as ripped as him, anyway. She remembered the strip of white that had shown above his shorts, the small gasp that had escaped when he’d turned his back to her. She’d ducked behind the stone when he’d turned, glaring about before tugging the still-soaked shirt over his head. She hadn’t moved until she’d been sure he’d left, long after the sun had gone down.

 _I never thought_ that’s  _what he was hiding,_ she pushed aside the last branch. The muscles on his back had been nearly invisible, his dark skin covered in long, narrow scars. She shuddered.  _What the hell happened to him?_

She looked around, still not quite used to the space’s near-total silence. The pond’s half-frozen surface rippled in the crisp wind, the last of the flowers stubbornly clinging to their fading colors. Other than a few squirrels and birds scratching and pecking at the ground for food, the clearing was empty.

 _That’s weird,_ she stepped closer to the stone.  _He’s usually here before me. I wonder where he-_

“You know, if you wanted to spy on me, you could’ve at least asked.”

She jumped. Jason was standing behind her, his arms crossed at his chest. As usual, his face was unreadable.

“I-I wasn’t spying,” she stuttered, brushing invisible leaves from her pants. “I just…tripped. And did you really have to scare me like that?”

He chuckled, but even that was impossible to decipher.

“I didn’t have to, but you made it kind of easy.”

She glared at him, then turned to leave. He took her shoulder.

“Okay, fine, I’m sorry I scared you,” he was still smiling. “Happy?”

“For now,” she hoisted herself up on the boulder, crossing her legs. “And I wasn’t spying.”

“What would you call it, then?” he sat next to her, letting his feet dangle. “Stalking?”

She pouted, keeping her gaze on the ground.

“I wouldn’t call it anything,” she said. “We just hang out in the same place and-”

“Completely ignore each other?” he leaned back, bringing one knee up. She huffed.

“Speak for yourself,” she swept part of a dead leaf off her sleeve. “You’re the one who made me spill my life story then went back to ignoring me.”

He actually looked surprised, the expression fading into a sheepish one.

“You’re right, that was messed up,” he turned to her. “I’m sorry, and I actually mean it this time.”

She smiled, nudging his shoulder.

“You don’t have to sound so beat up about it, I’m not that delicate.”

He laughed, showing his braces. It was the first time she’d noticed his teeth were actually kind of crooked, even if they were perfectly white.

“So, why do you come out here to do your tai chi thing?” she asked. “Couldn’t you do it at home?”

“Yeah, but I like it out here,” he laid back, putting his arms behind his head. “It’s quiet.”

“Until you start blaring your music,” she lay in her side, resting her chin on her hand. He smiled again.

“What about you?” he turned his head toward her. “Why do you like coming out here?”

She stayed quiet, tracing a line in the stone with her finger. He propped himself back up, pushing aside a lock of hair that was tickling his nose. Lena kept her eyes glued to that spot on the rock, though he had the feeling it wasn’t what she was really looking at. A moment later, she blinked, whatever had come over her falling away.

“Ty said you guys were in a band together,” she said, ignoring his question. “How’d you meet, anyway?”

“Gym class,” he laid back again. She could tell him the rest of her story when she was ready to. “One of the only people who’ve ever kicked my ass at soccer.”

“He was always captain of some team back home,” she looked confused. “But I don’t remember him ever touching an instrument. What’s he play?”

“Keyboard, but he usually just screws up the mixing,” he rolled his eyes. “Last time he made us sound like chipmunks with head colds.”

“That sounds like him,” she giggled. “I’d love to hear you guys play sometime, uh, without the sick chipmunks, that is.”

He flashed another smile.

“I think I can arrange that.”

* * *

“So, what happened after that?”

Autumn put her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands. Lena sighed, wishing she hadn’t brought up the talk with Jason. It was the only thing the redhead had been able to focus on since.

“He asked if I wanted to watch the meteor shower with him next weekend,” she said simply. Autumn gaped at her.

“No. Way. He asked you  _out_?”

“I don’t think so,” Lena looked at her, knowing the only way to stop the conversation was to let the girl get it out of her system. “Why, is that a big deal or something?”

“Are you kidding? Jason’s one of the most popular guys in town,” Autumn made it sound like she should’ve known that by now. “Pretty much every girl wants him, some of the guys, too.”

Lena shrugged.

“I’m sure he just wants someone to watch it with,” she said. A guy like Jason, wanting to go out with her? Yeah, right. “It doesn’t have to be anything.”

Autumn sighed dramatically. Could Lena really be that thickheaded?

“You don’t get it yet,” she said. “He’s popular, but he’s pretty uneasy around girls. He doesn’t usually talk to them unless he really likes him.”

Lena eyed her suspiciously.

“How do you know all this? Ty said you’d never talked to Jason.”

Autumn twirled her hair, a telltale sign she was hiding something.

“Mm, I asked around,” she said innocently.

“Or you just asked me,” a tall boy with wavy, blood-red hair walked up behind her. His pale, blue-gray eyes flashed slightly with a mix of annoyance and amusement. He sat next to her, pulling a small silver cross from the collar of his purple T-shirt. Autumn glared at him.

“You’re not the only one I talked to, Lance,” she said irritably. Lance shook his head, his thin lips still in a half-smile.

“You get obsessed with the weirdest things,” he sat down next to her. She rolled her eyes, peeling the wrapper off her granola bar. At the other end of the table, Chad gave a frustrated groan, crumpling the page he’d been scribbling on and tearing it out of his notebook. Ty was sitting across from him, his earbuds in as he looked over a packet of sheet music.

“That’s the eighth time you’ve done that,” Lena noted as Chad tossed the page in the trash. “What are you doing over there?”

“Ugh, this new song ain’t coming together,” Chad grumbled, almost to himself. She moved to the empty seat next to him, glancing at the lines he’d scrawled on the opposite page. Several of them were crossed out, others copied two or three times.

“It’ll never work if you keep forcing yourself,” she slipped the pen from his hand. “Why don’t you try thinking about something else for a while?”

“Would if I had the time,” he took the pen back. “The concert’s next month.”

Lena sat back, looking confused.

“Concert?”

“It’s a fundraiser,” Ty took out his earbuds. “Local musicians get together to raise money for whatever the town decides on. This year it’s for a woman’s shelter.”

“I never got why those shelters are only for girls,” Autumn cut in. Was there a conversation she didn’t eavesdrop on? “Guys get abused, too.”

“It’s that whole ‘men don’t need protection’ mindset,” Lena scoffed. The concept had always annoyed her. “And the fact not many of them will admit to being abused, especially for a girl. It’d hurt their pride.”

“We are pretty thick-headed,” Ty admitted. Lance nodded, then glanced around.

“Hey, where’s Jason? He should’ve been here by now.”

“I saw him with Stephanie,” Chad closed his notebook. Maybe the song could wait a while. “It was getting pretty heated.”

Unexpectedly, the words caused a small twinge of jealousy. Lena closed her fist under the table, hoping the emotion didn’t show on her face.

“What were they arguing about?” she managed a neutral tone.

“Don’t know,” Chad shrugged dismissively. “They walked away before I could hear.”

“But isn’t she dating Eric Stalker?” Autumn questioned. The boys looked at each other.

“If she is, it’s a pretty open relationship,” Ty coughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s pretty much the only guy I haven’t seen her with.”

“I don’t know how anyone could date her,” Chad pretended to gag. “Bitch is insane.”

“Yeah? Well try living with her,” Lance said, clearly annoyed now. “You wouldn’t last a day.”

“Yeah, man,” Chad shook his head, laughing. “I don’t know how you survive.”

“She’s your sister?” Lena turned to Lance. He groaned.

“Yeah, unfortunately.”

An uncomfortable silence followed, broken, as usual, by Autumn. She stood, pressing her hands flat to the table.

“Okay, I think we’ve sat here long enough,” she said. “How about we go try that new all-natural place downtown?”

“Can’t,” Ty grabbed his backpack, hurrying off before he’d even finished pulling it on. “I have detention.”

“Practice,” Lance and Chad spoke in unison. Lena tried to follow them, remembering the last time Autumn had suggested what to do after school. She didn’t think she’d ever seen people puke so much. Before she could escape, Autumn grabbed her sleeve, gazing at the younger with puppy eyes.

“Kara heard about that last murder on the news,” she said quickly, hoping it would be enough. Autumn didn’t give up easily. “My curfew’s been moved up.”

“When was the last time she was even around?” Autumn countered smoothly. So much for that plan. “Besides, why would a guy killing old men go after teens?”

Lena stared at her, hoping a new excuse would somehow appear. As usual, it didn’t.

“Fine,” she huffed, pulling her arm away. “But if I end up dead, I get to haunt you.”

Autumn laughed.

“Deal.”

* * *

Autumn swallowed the last bite of her salad, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. Her content expression faded to a curious one when she realized Lena was still staring at her blueberry-jasmine tea. It looked like she hadn’t touched it since putting it on the table. She reached over, nudging the cup back until it touched Lena’s hand.

“You like staring into space a lot, don’t you?” she asked. Lena blinked in surprise, apparently unaware she’d even slipped in to a daze. She looked up, a faint embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

“What?”

Autumn gave an indulgent smile.

“I’m pretty sure I know what you were thinking about,” she said. “Have you told him yet?”

Lena finally took a sip of her drink, a thin purple line showing up above her lips. She quickly wiped it away.

“Told who what?”

Autumn rolled her eyes, still smiling.

“Have you told Jason you like him yet?”

“Well, no, but I-” Lena shook her head, glaring at her. “It’s not like that. We’re just friends, okay?”

Autumn pushed her plate aside, leaning closer.

“Not many girls could be ‘just friends’ with a guy that hot,” she whispered, giggling. Lena groaned.

“Okay, yeah, he’s hot,” she conceded, hardly believing she’d actually said it. Even more that she’d managed to keep a straight face. “But I’ve known him for what, three weeks? It’s way too early to see him like that.”

“Jason watches that meteor shower every year,” Autumn revisited their conversation from earlier in the library. “Last time he asked a girl to watch it with him, they ended up dating.”

“So? One time isn’t a pattern,” Lena struggled to keep her voice down. Autumn could be so irritating sometimes. “Why do you want me to like him so badly, anyway? You’re the one who said I shouldn’t trust him.”

“It’s not just me, the guys have said he never stops talking about you,” she sat back again. “And Ty was right, I’d never really talked to Jason before. He’s nothing like I thought he was.”

“Where’d you hear all that stuff about him, anyway?”

Autumn sighed. Lena could be so dense sometimes.

“Okay, let me spell it out,” she ticked them off on her fingers. “He’s shy, sexy and crazy smart. His family’s also one of the richest on the coast, of course there’s going to be rumors about him.”

Lena groaned again, resisting the urge to facepalm. Rumors, was she serious? Still, it made a lot of sense. Someone like Jason was bound to have gossip circulating about them. Whether it was actually true or not was a completely different story. She was about to speak when she noticed Autumn was no longer looking at her. Instead, the redhead was focused on the counter, where a short, curvy blonde with long pigtails was attempting to flirt with the cashier. Judging by the annoyed look on the man’s face, she was wasting her time.

“C’mon, you know you owe me for that little favor I did,” her voice was wispy. The man grunted.

“And you still owe me for the last two times you were here,” he snapped irritably. “Now, either pay up or get out.”

She huffed, adjusting her crop top as she spun away from him. Her hazel eyes gleamed when her gaze landed on them, her unnaturally white teeth flashing in a smug grin.

“Well, if it isn’t Acne Autumn,” she sauntered to their table, planting her hands on her hips. “Didn’t I tell you to stay away from this place?”

“I don’t listen to street corner rejects,” Autumn quipped. “And didn’t you just lay claim to the dumpster out back?”

The blonde eyed Autumn’s long yellow skirt and green cowl neck sweater. She smirked.

“You mean the one where you get your clothes?”

“I think she meant the one where you get your makeup done,” Lena put in. “Or is your little brother in clown school?”

The blonde glared at her.

“You must be that new girl Stephanie keeps talking about,” she said. “The one that won’t stay in her place.”

“My place is where I say it is,” Lena crossed her arms. “Not what Stephanie wants it to be.”

The blonde leaned over the table, sneering.

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind having your little secret spilled to the whole school,” she said softly. “How does that sound?”

“Fine by me,” Lena waved a hand in front of her nose. “But could you use a mint next time you wanna get in my face, please?”

Autumn stifled a giggle, disguising it as a cough. The blonde glared at them again, then left, letting the door slam shut behind her. Lena shook her head, then turned back to Autumn.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“Heather White, head cheerleader and complete Stephanie wannabe,” her tone grew curious. “What secret was she talking about?”

“Beats me,” Lena shrugged. “She was probably just trying to scare me.”

“You sure?” Autumn moved quickly to worry. “Because when she says she has dirt on someone, she means it.”

“She can dig up whatever she wants about me,” she said confidently. “It’ll never be enough to make me give in to them.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Autumn pushed back from the table. “You done with your tea? I’m gonna toss this stuff, then we can go.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Lena could feel the knot growing in her stomach, determined to keep her fear hidden. Heather might be a master blackmailer, but there was no way she could actually found out what had happened in Grosse Point. Right?

 _I guess I shouldn’t put much past her._ She remembered the other incidents Heather must have set up at school, no doubt she’d been working under Stephanie. Nothing too big, but enough to incite whispers and subdued laughter when she walked by. She sighed.  _Guess I might as well prepare for the worst._

* * *

Monday afternoon found Lena staring at her locker, her mouth hanging open. Taped to the purple metal door was a mug shot, her face Photoshopped in place of the inmate’s. The words  _‘I’m a whore and proud of it’_ glittered along the bottom in bright green pen.

The day had started with a group of boys cornering her in the hall before class started, asking if she’d like to blow them in the locker room. The girls that hadn’t laughed at her, either openly or behind their hands, had all accused her of sleeping with their boyfriends. At least now she knew why.

“I can’t believe this,” she ripped the page off, staring at it. Ty came up behind her, looking at it over her shoulder.

“Wow. What the hell’s wrong with them?”

She groaned in mortification, covering her face with her hands and slumping against her locker.

“These are all over the school by now,” she muttered, pulling her hands aside. “What am I gonna do?”

“You can’t let it get to you,” Ty crouched slightly so they were face to face. “That’s what they want.”

“But that doesn’t help me get rid of these things,” she crushed it in her hand, sounding like she was holding back tears. “Why are they doing this?”

“They’re nuts,” he straightened, glancing at the wad of paper. “You know, we might be able to get them for harassment with this.”

She shook her head, pressing her fists to her eyes.

“No, I’ll deal with it myself,” she brought her hands down. “The last thing I need are Stephanie and her lackeys hating me even more.”

“Hey, guys!”

They looked up to see Autumn running toward them, waving a sheet of paper. Lena groaned again, already sure what it was.

“Where’d you find that?”

“In the parking lot,” Autumn slowed to a stop. “There were trashcans full of them.”

Lena gawked at her. Trashcans full of them? Just how many of those things had they made?

“Heather tried giving them to the teams,” Chad came up behind Autumn, scowling. “Lance and I said they were a load of shit and to toss them.”

Lena pressed her back against the lockers, then pushed away from them. She crushed the page into an even smaller ball, determination replacing the fear on her face.

“This isn’t even close to what happened back home,” she missed the distress that flashed across Ty’s face. “I don’t know why I’m bothering to freak out about it.”

Autumn smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“We can help you clean up the rest of these,” she said. “By tomorrow, there won’t be any trace of them.”

“Thanks, Autumn,” she said gratefully, but then her worry pushed its way back to the surface. “But how do we know they didn’t put them up all over town or something?”

“Hey, Lena, relax,” Ty assured her. “When these guys say they’ll do something, they’re good for it.”

She looked around at them, trying to find even a hint of a lie. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time someone had made her a fake promise. Finally content that there wasn’t, she smiled.

“You guys are the best,” she tossed the wadded-up poster in the trash. “Let’s split up. I’ll start in the computer lab.”

* * *

_Rose petals floated from vases set in corner of a large, softly-lit room. Quiet music filtered from hidden speakers, blending with the subdued chatter of the guests like paints on a master’s canvas. Lena stood by herself on a wide stone balcony, taking in the perfumed night air drifting in from a magnificent garden. She inhaled deeply, gasping when a warm hand fell gently on her waist._

_“You’ll catch a cold out here.”_

_It was Jason’s voice, deep and sexy as ever. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her from behind. He tilted her chin back, her face burning when her eyes met his._

_“It’s not that bad,” she whispered. Her blush deepened as his own hand moved slowly to her cheek._

_“If you’re not cold,” he said quietly. “Then why are you shivering?”_

_It wasn’t until then she noticed it, the tremors affecting every inch of her body. She gave a faint sigh._

_“Maybe it is a little chilly,” she moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. “I’ve been waiting for you.”_

_His lips curled in a slow smile._

_“You could’ve waited inside-”_

“Lena!”

She blinked. Autumn was gripping her shoulder, looking annoyed. She was standing at the free samples counter, still holding the bottle of rose perfume that had led to her spacing out.

“About time you came back to earth,” Autumn said. “I’ve been calling you for almost ten minutes!”

“I was in the middle of a daydream,” Lena returned, pouting. “And it was just getting to the good part!”

Autumn shook her head, pulling her toward the clothing racks.

“You can daydream later,” she started looking through one of them. “Right now, you need to find something. We have to meet the guys at the food court soon.”

Lena rolled her eyes, reaching in and picking a dress at random. The shimmering off-white cloth skimmed the floor, a fitted halter flowing seamlessly into an A-line skirt. Autumn took her shoulder again.

“It’s perfect,” she exclaimed. “Jason’s gonna die when he sees you in it!”

Lena stiffened.

“Who said I wanted him to see me?”

Autumn scoffed.

“You had a dream where he kissed you,” she said. “So you have to like him!”

Lena looked down at the dress, smoothing the skirt. She hadn’t even noticed when her feelings had changed toward him, but they had, and now there was nothing she could do about it. Except hope it wouldn’t end the same way Andy had. That day had been one of the worst of her life, one of many events that still gave her nightmares.

 _Andy…_ she failed to hold back a sniffle.  _I’m so sorry!_

“Lena?” Autumn stopped searching, turning toward her with concern in her eyes. Lena quickly wiped her own, pushing the stale pain to the back of her mind.

“Sorry, allergies,” she flashed a weak smile. “Uh, what were you saying?”

Autumn still looked worried, then offered her own fragile grin. Lena could tell her the truth later.

“I was just asking if you liked Jason or not.”

“Oh, yeah,” she went to a mirrored pillar, holding the dress in front of her. With a little altering, it looked like it’d be a nice fit. “I guess I do, but how do I know if he feels the same way?”

“Um, because we’ve all told you he does?” she managed to smirk. “And he still wants you to watch that meteor shower with him tonight.”

“I almost forgot about it, actually,” Lena folded the dress over her arm. “I’m not even sure I’ll be able to go. I mean, Kara’s always-”

“-Drunk out of her mind,” Autumn finished for her. “Just sneak out after she’s asleep.”

She reached in her pocket when her phone went off, tapping out a text.

“Now let’s go pay for these things. The guys are starting to wonder where we are.”

* * *

Ty waved to them from a table near the edge of the floor, smiling. Autumn hurried over, giggling while she snatched the seat next to him. Lena slid in across from them, surprised to see Jason on the other side of him. He was bent over a sketchbook, part of his hair spilling over his shoulder. Lena averted her gaze when he looked up, hoping he hadn’t noticed she’d been staring at him.

“Something wrong?” he asked. She scratched the side of her neck.

“I just didn’t think you’d be here,” she hated how nervous she sounded. “You don’t seem like the mall type.”

“I’m not,” he went back to the sketchbook. “But Ty can be pretty persuasive.”

“Yes, he can,” Lena glanced at Ty. He shrugged, giving that sneaky half-smile he’d been famous for in middle school. She rolled her eyes, turning back to Jason.

“What’re you drawing?”

“Something for history,” he spun the book around. The open page showed a half-finished sketch of a smoking, corpse-strewn battlefield, a jagged, snow-capped mountain range in the background.

“This is awesome,” she turned it back toward him. “I can barely draw stick figures without messing up.”

He chuckled, closing the book and tucking it in the laptop bag next to him.

“You still up for tonight?”

“Oh, um,” why was it so hard to talk all of a sudden? “Y-Yeah, sure.”

He smiled, the look fading when Chad sat next to her. As usual, the blonde wore expensive sunglasses and a wide, cocky smile, showing off his silver canine.

“Hey, there, baby,” his tone was almost mocking. She groaned.

“How much longer am I gonna have to deal with you?”

“Until we hit college, baby,” he put an arm around her. “Because you’re  _my_ girl now.”

“I’m no one’s girl,” she said angrily, pushing against him. “Let go of me.”

He chuckled, pulling her closer. Her cheek pressed to his shoulder, his covered gaze flicked to Jason’s, as though daring the other boy to say something. Jason scoffed, looking away and grabbing his bag.

“Whatever.”

Ty and Autumn stood to let him out, both glaring openly at Chad. He’d let Lena go the second Jason had walked away.

“What the hell’s wrong with you?” Ty snapped when they’d sat again. Chad smirked, leaning back.

“Just letting J know he can’t get everything he wants.”

“What are you talking about?” Autumn demanded. Chad put his arm around Lena again.

“He wants the new girl,” his smirk grew back to a smug grin. “I just beat him to her.”

“Ugh!” Lena jammed her elbow sharply in his stomach, then shoved him out of the booth. She slipped out after him, stepping on his hand as she did so. “You freaking dirtbag.”

She snatched the plain paper bag that held her dress, storming away before Chad had even gotten back to his feet. He watched her go, holding his side where she’d slugged him.

 _I hate acting like such an asshole around her,_ he thought.  _But I’ll do whatever it takes to help Jason out._

* * *

Jason zipped his coveralls, taking longer than usual to fold his clothes before stashing them in his locker. His uncle had called him soon after he’d left the mall, saying they needed an extra set of hands at the garage. He chuckled. When didn’t they?

_And it’s not the first time I’ve had to come in on a day off._

It had annoyed him at first, sure, but the more hours he put in, the bigger his paycheck. And that was just fine with him.

He unclasped the gold chain around his neck, gazing at the single charm before tucking it in the pocket of his jeans. He didn’t want to run the risk of anyone seeing it, lest they think he was betraying the family. He growled softly, slamming his locker shut.

_They betrayed me first._

He went out to the main garage. As usual, several cars sat unattended, his cousins milling near the wide open door of his uncle’s office. There were more of them than usual, he noticed, looking bored as the old man finished another of his infamous speeches.

“You guys are here to work,” Luca spat. He was a short, stocky man with piercing dark eyes and dark gray hair going white at the temples. His deep voice resonated through the long, tall room. “I’m not paying you to waste my time!”

“Then stop wasting ours with your dumb speeches,” Enzo shouted. The boys nearest to him cracked up.

“Yeah, and it’s not like you pay us that much, anyway,” Johnny added. Luca pinched the bridge of his nose in response, yelling at the laughing group to get back to work.

“Why can’t I get through to them?” he muttered once they’d dispersed. Jason came up next to him, tying his hair back.

“They’re idiots,” he said dryly. Luca sighed. Jason may have been the youngest, but he was more mature than half his cousins combined.

“God bless Romalo’s soul,” he said quietly. “Whatever he was able to do with you, he did it well.”

Jason didn’t bother correcting him, content to let the old man believe what he wanted. It was a hell of a lot easier than trying to explain everything.

“Whoever that driver was,” Luca continued. “They shouldn’t have been allowed to walk away.”

“There wasn’t anything they could do,” Jason remembered the accident was a sorer subject for his family than it had ever been for him. “And there’s no changing it.”

“Life’s a cruel mistress,” Luca shook his head, still lost in thought when Jason slipped away. It was hard to believe the boy had lived this long, since the cards had been stacked against him from the start.

 _He definitely has my brother in him,_ he thought.  _But unfortunately that’s not_ all  _he has in him…_

* * *

Jason straightened, glancing around. He thought he’d heard someone calling him, going back to the engine when no one acknowledged him. He’d bought the old convertible off a senior, amazed the car had still been in one piece.

 _Man, did this guy have_ any  _idea what he was doing?_

He didn’t notice the shadow falling over him, the mischievous smile that crossed the person’s lips. They tapped his shoulder, not bothering to hide their laughter when he banged his head on the raised hood. He turned, glaring at a slim girl with red-dyed black hair.

“What do you want, Chelsea?” he took off his cap and wiped his forehead, then pulled it back on. Chelsea laughed again.

“Are you ever gonna be done with this piece of junk?”

She put a hand on the windshield, more cracks than glass, grimacing at the hideous neon pink and slime green seat covers. It looked like they were the only part of the car left undamaged. Jason rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the stiffness of having been bent over for so long.

“I just want to get it running,” he said. “No big deal.”

Chelsea giggled.

“Oh, I think it  _is_ a big deal,” she patted his cheek, going on in a singsong voice. “My baby cousin’s in love!”

“I am not,” he swiped her hand away. She took a step back, still smiling.

“You think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting lately?” she clasped her hands, sounding like a gushing mother. “Little Jasi has a crush!”

He cringed at the old nickname, a hot blush flaring across his face.

“No one’s called me that since I was three,” he reminded her. “And I do not!”

Smirking, she walked behind him, snatching his phone from his pocket. The image on the lock screen was a pretty girl with a shy smile, her shining dark hair tossed over her shoulder.

“I saw you looking at this earlier,” she tapped the phone against her chin. “Why would you have a girl’s pic on here if you didn’t like her?”

He bit his lip. Lance had asked to borrow his phone the day before, claiming to have lost his. He hadn’t returned it until that morning, saying something about a small change he’d made. It hadn’t been until later that he’d learned what that change had been, that the backgrounds had been replaced with pictures of Lena. Chelsea waved the phone toward their cousins, holding it just beyond his reach.

“Better spit it out,” she said. “Otherwise, everyone here is gonna find out about your little girlfriend.”

“Alright, alright, fine,” he groaned. Did she really have to play dirty all the time? “Her name’s Lena. We met in the clearing behind our street.”

“ _And_?” she prompted mockingly. “Go on.”

“And…that’s it,” he sighed. She gazed at him, bringing her arm back to her side. It didn’t surprise her he hadn’t made a move yet, considering how badly his last relationship had turned out. Emily had just been a disaster waiting to happen. Even before then, emotions had been tricky for him, especially when they concerned others. She sighed, setting his phone on a nearby toolbox.

“I saw what Chad did this morning,” she said. “Why are you still friends with him, anyway?”

“I don’t really know,” he went back to work as he talked, it always helped him focus. He and Chad had butted heads their whole lives, it had just gotten worse when Lena had shown up. Even so, it was hard to tell if he actually liked her, or if the blonde was just screwing around like he usually did. Chelsea thought a moment, twirling a loose lock of hair with her finger.

“You know,  _nonna’s_ planning that charity thing she does every year,” she started suggestively. “You could always try asking her to that.”

He cringed, remembering the last time he’d brought a girl with him, the grilling  _nonna_ had given her. Emily hadn’t spoken to him for a week afterward. Would the same thing happen if he brought Lena? Would she even say yes if he asked her? He sighed, figuring there was only one way to find out.


	5. 5

Lena glanced in Kara’s room, seeing the woman was sprawled on her king-sized bed. She was alone, snoring lightly with a pair of empty wine bottles lying on the floor. She sighed, for once thankful for her stepmother’s drinking problem.

_At least I won’t have to worry about her coming after me._

She hurried downstairs, slipping silently out the back door. Digging in her pocket, she pulled out her phone, turning on the flashlight when she got to the tree line. Glancing back one last time to make sure she wasn’t being followed, she disappeared into the woods.

Jason was already waiting when she reached the clearing, lounging in the bed of an old white pick-up truck. A small, battery-powered lantern sat on top of the cab, bathing him in a soft, inviting light.

“You’re here early,” she noted. She shut off her phone, sticking it back in her pocket. He stretched, putting his arms behind his head.

“Wanted to be set up when you got here,” he looked toward their street, the signs of civilization lost behind the trees. “She asleep?”

“Out cold,” she climbed into the truck bed, enjoying the softness of the mattress beneath her. The last rays of the sun had long faded, the stars winking at them from a dark, moonless sky. “What time’s this supposed to happen?”

He shrugged, checking his phone.

“Nine or ten,” he slipped it back in his pocket. “So it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

She settled back on the pillows, reaching into the little cooler between them. It was a warm night, the silence comforting. A young buck came from the trees, bending over the pond to drink before darting off.

“I never lived in a small town before,” she said. “It’s so different from the city.”

“How are you liking it?” he turned his head toward her.

“It took some getting used to, but I think I like it more,” her small grin wilted. “I’m just worried people will find out what happened.”

“You mean with your family?” he looked quizzical. She shook her head, sitting back up.

“Please don’t make me talk about it.”

“Sorry.”

He watched her toy with her small water bottle, then the light leather strip tied around her wrist. It was a beautiful piece, carved with a detailed waterfall and river. She wore it almost every day, along with the emerald ring on her right hand.

“Was that jewelry your mom’s?” he couldn’t stop himself from asking. She looked at her finger.

“I hid some of her stuff after Kara moved in, she explained. “Since I knew she’d get rid of it. I did the same thing with the rest of my family, too.”

“Where is it?”

“With a friend. She said she’d send it once she knew I’d gotten away from Kara.”

“How long do you think that’ll take?”

Her shoulders slumped at the question, her chin hitting her chest.

“Who knows?”

Hardly aware he was doing it, Jason reached over and brushed her cheek, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I know we just met,” he said softly. “But I want you to know I’m here for you, no matter what.”

She smiled slightly.

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

A trail of fire streaked across the sky, reflecting in his eyes. She swallowed.

“I’ve never known someone with such dark eyes…”

The quiet words slipped out before she could stop them. He didn’t answer, turning to the heavens as more meteors flew past. She watched in awe as they gradually increased, nearly blotting out the stars with their blazing brilliance. After what felt like an impossibly long time, the shower tapered off, leaving only the moonless night.

“I’ve never seen anything like that,” she lowered her head, wincing slightly at the twinge in her neck. He smiled, still gazing at the sky.

“People in cities don’t know what they’re missing,” he sighed contentedly. She lay back on her side, tucking her hand beneath her pillow.

“Some people like living in places that are lit up,” she countered. “They feel safe.”

“Yeah, but no matter how bright a place is,” he started deeply. “There’s always a dark alley to get dragged into.”

As depressing as the statement was, she supposed she couldn’t argue with him. She turned to the sky, watching a few straggling meteors pass overhead.

“What’s this place like?” she asked at last. He looked thoughtful, absently fingering his collar. He did that a lot, now that she noticed.

“People don’t usually lock their doors,” he said. “And the last break in was some drunk guy who’d locked his keys in his car.”

She giggled.

“Sounds like it’s usually pretty safe,” she struggled a bit with her next question. The story had been plastered everywhere since she’d moved there, a serial killer with a taste for older men. She shuddered, remembering when they’d described just a few ways those victims had died. “Do you think we’re safe out here, with that psycho running around?”

He turned to face her again, this time sitting up and gripping her hand firmly. He gazed in her eyes as he spoke, that action alone nearly enough to hypnotize her.

“He wouldn’t get within fifty feet of you.”

The fierce protectiveness in those words startled her. He barely knew her!

“T-Thank you,” she almost choked on the soft words. His grip relaxed, though his hand didn’t leave.

“I’m not the only one who feels that way,” he reminded her. “We’ve all got your back.”

She bit the inside of her cheek, turning away from him. The last thing she wanted was someone else to see her tears.

_I just wish it wasn’t so hard for me to believe that…_

* * *

Lena pushed lightly at her pillow, trying to get comfortable. It had been so soft the night before, but now it felt almost like she was lying on a stone.

_When did it get so hard?_

She rubbed her eyes, squinting against the sunlight. When they finally adjusted, she looked up, her cheeks burning when she realized she was curled up against Jason’s side, her head on his shoulder. He was still asleep, his eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched. Whatever he was dreaming about, it wasn’t good.

Careful not to wake him, she pulled herself back, lying as far from him as she could. It was then she noticed his shirt had ridden up slightly, offering a peek of a fresh scab that sliced across his abs. She cringed.

 _Wonder what he did to get_ that.

He shifted, groaning softly. A few more minutes went by before he sat up, gazing around while he fixed his shirt.

“Guess we overslept,” he said absently.

“Looks like it,” she pushed herself up, watching as he took something from his pocket. “You’re deaf?”

“Just in my left ear,” his fingers closed tightly around a hearing aid. “Not sure if I was born with it or if something happened when I was little.”

She tilted her head.

“What makes you think something might’ve happened?”

He looked at her, the sudden edge in his eyes making it clear he didn’t want to talk about it. She also found herself hoping he didn’t remember their conversation from the night before.

He put in the hearing aid, then vaulted over the side of the truck bed. It was the first time she’d noticed how long his hair actually was, the lightly tangled locks falling just past his shoulder blades. It suited him, she decided, adding a certain nobility to his chiseled profile. She swallowed.

“J-Jason, I…” she shut her mouth, hating how breathy her voice sounded. If he’d heard, he ignored it, no doubt used to the reaction. “T-Thanks for last night. It was great.”

He didn’t answer, his whole body tense as he glared at something beyond the clearing’s edge. She crawled to the open tailgate, looking over his shoulder.

“What is it?” she asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

He blinked, shaking his head.

“Nothing,” he said. “Just thought I saw something.”

“Oh, okay,” she sat, letting her feet dangle over the edge. A moment of quiet passed before she continued. “Guess I should get going soon. I have to be home before Kara wakes up.”

She slid to the ground. Jason grabbed her shoulder to keep her from leaving.

“How about I walk you home?” he was still staring toward that random point in the distance. She felt his fingers stiffen, his nails digging in slightly. Whatever might be out there, if it was enough to make him this nervous, it couldn’t be good.

“Um, o-okay.”

“Great,” he let go of her shoulder, taking a tight grip on her hand. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

Lena allowed herself to be pulled along, looking behind them. Just before the clearing disappeared around a bend in the path, she could’ve sworn she saw something glimmer briefly in the far trees. She gulped.

_Was someone really watching us?_

* * *

_Yeah, go on, run while you can._

He brought down the scope, watching the pair slip away. It was the most boring part of any mission, reconnaissance. The only part that had never made any sense to him. Every target sent his way ended up dead, so what was the point of the higher-ups forcing him to learn about them? What was the information going to be used for?

_You’re lucky it was just a camera this time, you coward._

He tucked the device in the pack lying next to him, running his hand over the hard plastic case that held his rifle. The gun was as much a part of him as his flesh and blood; he itched to go after the pair, to pull the trigger and just be done with it. But that would mean going against orders, which could just as easily send a bullet through his own brain.

_But why does the boss care so much about this kid?_

For as long as he could remember, there had been an obsession with that boy, one none of them had ever been able to place. Was it something to do with his family, the people who had raised him? Did the old man have some other plan in store he hadn’t told the team about? He scoffed.

_Wouldn’t be the first time._

He looked up when silence returned to the clearing, the crunching of footprints and soft echo of voices fading with the duo’s departure. If there was one upside to having to spy on these people, it was the chance to get away from the more mundane aspects of his job. Namely the paperwork that, more often than not, just served as a pillow for his daily naps.

_At least it does something useful._

He waited a bit longer before getting to his feet, picking up the heavy pack easily and slinging the strap over his shoulder. Carefully, he made his way through the undergrowth, still wondering why he had been ordered to follow them in the first place. The girl certainly wasn’t a threat, and the boy seemed clueless as to what his family was really involved in. Was this supposed to be some way to make sure he didn’t find out?

_Seems a little counterproductive, if you ask me._

He stopped when he heard them again, ducking behind a thick trunk before they had a chance to see him. They were sitting on the back steps of the girl’s house, talking in slightly lowered voices. From what he could hear, the boy was telling her about some concert, how they’d managed to surpass their set goal. The girl gave a small cheer, covering her mouth when she hiccuped. He laughed, the sound quickly fading when she kissed his cheek.

_Well, what do we have here?_

“Thanks again for last night, Jason,” she stood, hurrying into the house. Jason tried to follow, the door clicking shut before he could get to his feet. He took a few steps into the yard, turning back to stare at the house. The girl soon appeared in an upstairs window, looking down and waving to him. Briefly, he waved back, his hand drifting to his cheek when he looked away again. The blissful, yet frightened look on his face told the spy everything he needed to know.

_This is going to be even more fun than I thought._

* * *

Jason gazed one last time at Lena’s window, then turned and hurried back to the path. All the while, his fingers remained on that fading spot of warmth on his cheek, his heart jumping to his throat.

 _That didn’t just happen,_ he thought frantically.  _It couldn’t have!_

He’d known he was making a mistake when he’d asked her to watch the shower, but he hadn’t let that stop him. He’d thought it would be what he needed to finally let the past go, to be able to stop letting his fears control him. Instead, it had only made things worse, the barbed memories tearing at him like they had for months after the accident. Like they still did nearly every night.

_I don’t want that to happen again._

Everyone he knew had kept telling him it wasn’t his fault, but those constant reassurances had only made the pain worse. Even now, after almost two years had gone by, he blamed himself. He hadn’t paid enough attention to her, hadn’t treated her as well as he should have. She hadn’t deserved what had happened, he should’ve been the one who fell…

_I’ll don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself for that._

He ducked under a low branch, looking to see he’d started veering off the path. He’d walked the way blindly so many times, it amazed him he still couldn’t make it without nearly getting himself lost. The clearing was just ahead, a tall figure briefly visible on the other side. So, his gut feeling had been right, there had been someone watching them.

Whoever it was, they vanished before he could get a second glance, leaving him with only a handful of questions. Who had that person been? Why were they so determined to remain unseen? Why had they been watching them in the first place?

_Could it have something to do with…_

He shook his head. No, that had been his father’s mistake, it had nothing to do with him. Sure, he’d overheard a few things when he was little, but nothing that should’ve resulted in that kind of order. He barely even remembered most of it!

_Maybe they weren’t even really watching us._

True, he hadn’t run into many people by that clearing before, it was part of the reason he liked it so much, but that didn’t mean there weren’t others exploring out there. That was probably all it had been, he told himself, just some random hiker who’d happened to come across them. Yet there was something about that explanation that just didn’t sit right with him; if it had just been a hiker, why had they gone out of their way to stay as invisible as possible? Why hadn’t they at least tried to say something?

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

He hurried the last few yards to his old truck, climbing in and locking the door behind him. He shivered, feeling a pair of eyes was still glued to his every move, that the person they belonged to was far from friendly. He swallowed, fumbling his keychain from his pocket. It felt like hours had passed before he found the right one, jamming it in the ignition. The engine sputtered weakly, then fell silent. He groaned.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

* * *

Lena pressed her back to the kitchen door, sinking to the tile, her hands pressed to her lips. She could feel her face burning, her heart prepared to leap from her chest. She hadn’t just done that, she hadn’t just kissed Jason Vetra.

 _I-It was just on his cheek,_ she said to herself.  _Why am I freaking out so much?!_

It didn’t take long to find the answer; it was Andy, it was always Andy. She’d tried so hard to forget what had happened, had done everything she could to force the memories out of her head. Nothing had worked, not even six months in a coma.

 _That wasn’t my fault,_ she ground the heels of her palms into her closed eyes. She’d repeated the phrase to herself thousands of times, but the claws of blame refused to free her from their hold. All she had done was follow through on a bad idea, she’d had no control over what had happened after, none!  _Why won’t it leave me alone?_

She pushed back the tears, getting to her feet. The house was silent, meaning Kara was still out cold. Even so, Lena did her best to move silently, tiptoeing through the kitchen and living room, carefully avoiding the spots that creaked on the stairs. The briefest pause by the master bedroom door proved Kara was still asleep, her soft snoring still faintly audible. She allowed herself a small sigh of relief, she’d made it.

She slipped down the hall to her own room, locking the door before falling on her bed. Faint wisps of spice still floated on the air around her, the remnants of Jason’s cologne. Strange, she’d never smelled it before, had he put it on especially for last night?

 _Maybe,_ she laid back, smiling at the pictures stuck to her ceiling. It was the one time she’d been thankful for always forgetting her camera in her purse. They captured some of the last memories she’d made with her family; their trip to Niagara Falls for Michael’s twelfth birthday, her mom with the triplets on their first day of kindergarten. Her favorite picture, though, was one she’d snapped on Christmas, minutes after she’d torn the wrapping paper off her new camera.

Her parents were sitting on the couch, her father flashing that burning smile as he held a fake sprig of mistletoe over her mother’s head. Her mother was laughing, her face as red as her Santa-sprinkled pajamas. Lena remembered what happened next, her parents had kissed, then had disappeared in their bedroom for the rest of the morning. She’d just wished she’d known it would be one of the last happy times they’d all have together.

She let the tears run freely now, the photos blurring as her eyes filled with them. It was Kara’s fault everything had changed, her life would still be almost perfect if that woman had never entered her father’s life. The only downside would’ve been not having Ty and Miranda by her side as they navigated the maze of high school.

She reached for her phone, her mood dropping further when she saw her inbox was empty. She’d sent Miranda a series of texts about life on the island every other Saturday since the move, just as they had agreed when she was still in the hospital.

Miranda had stopped responding after the first two months, her only explanation being she was getting her phone taken away until she got her grades up. Lena couldn’t blame her for wanting to break the promise, she’d want to as well after reading some of the things she’d sent, but had she really needed to lie about it?

_She probably thought I couldn’t handle the truth._

A few weeks ago, that would’ve been accurate, but things had started looking up after she’d spilled her story to Jason, when she’d realized she didn’t have to keep it all locked inside. She’d send the texts one more time, she decided, and if Miranda still didn’t respond, then that would be the end of it.

She recapped everything that had happened the past two weeks, ending it all with watching the meteor shower the night before. The blush bloomed on her cheeks again when she remembered how she’d woken up, the quick peck she’d given him out of impulse before rushing inside. The last thing she did was attach a picture she’d managed to take of him, when he’d pulled off his shirt to clean it after falling in the mud.

 _If anything will make Miranda text back,_ she thought.  _That will._

She hit send, setting her phone on the nightstand. It wasn’t until then she’d noticed the tears still pooling on her pillow, the fact her eyes were starting to sting. She swiped at them halfheartedly, wishing for once that they’d never stop. It was such a relief when she let them loose, the tension draining from her body with each drop. It was also the only time she was able to sleep without dreaming, a state she longed for most nights.

 _I still wish things could go back to the way they were,_ she thought.  _But at the same time now, I don’t…_

She groaned, turning over and burying her face in her pillow.

“Ugh, could this get any more confusing?”

* * *

Chad balled up his taco wrapper, chuckling.

“Hey, guys, check this out.”

He tossed it over his shoulder, his smile widening when he heard a disgusted shout. He looked, seeing it had landed in the lap of a cheerleader, the brunette glaring hatefully at him. He laughed, the rest of his table soon joining in.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ty was the first to notice Lena’s silence. She was staring at her tray, slowly stirring her lumpy mashed potatoes with her fork. “You’re usually the loudest when he messes with people.”

“Hm?” she looked up, her eyes slightly glazed. She visibly forced herself to swallow a bite of food, nibbling on the white plastic tines afterward. “I was just thinking about a dream I had last night.”

Chad got up to throw the rest of his trash away, taking the empty seat on the other side of her.

“You mean the one I overheard you and Autumn talking about this morning?”

She nodded, taking another forkful of potatoes.

“Jason was in it,” she started. “And I’m pretty sure Stephanie was, too.”

_She and Jason were on the walking path next to the school, immersed in a pleasant conversation. He whirled when an engine roared behind them, a dark blue Porsche skidding to a stop seconds before it would have hit them. He moved between Lena and the girl who stepped from the driver’s seat, her face hidden by the abnormally thick shadows of the trees._

_“You made a mistake when you went against me,” she said. Her voice was burning, though with what Lena couldn’t quite tell. She brought her left hand out from behind her, revealing an old pistol that was splashed with rust. Jason moved further in front of Lena, glaring at the girl across from them._

_“You’ll have to go through me to get to her,” he said angrily. She giggled excitedly._

_“Thanks for making it so easy for me,” she smiled, then raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Jason lurched when the round hit him, tearing a ragged hole in his shirt. Lena screamed, unable to move as he pressed his hands to the wound. They came back slick with blood, her cry rising in pitch as another bullet slammed into his thigh._

_“Stop it!” she helped him to the ground, her tears mixing with the blood starting to leak past his lips. “You’re killing him!”_

_The other girl laughed again, aiming at his chest._

_“Don’t worry, I planned to.”_

_The gun went off, the sound louder than the others. A final hole opened over Jason’s heart; Lena held her head in his lap, sobbing as the last of the light faded from his eyes. She leaned down until her forehead touched his, her tears coming even more forcefully. The other girl continued to watch them, tapping the smoking muzzle of the gun against her cheek._

_“I was going to kill you, too,” she started after a while. “But I think I’ll let you live. It’s too much fun watching you suffer.”_

_She walked away, her crazed laughter echoing as the sun sank behind heavy clouds._

“It was just a dream,” Lance said when she’d finished. A terrible one, but still just a dream. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, how sad,” Heather stopped at their table, her voice scornfully piteous. Lena scowled at her; how long had she been listening?

“What do you want?” she snapped.

“Oh, I just want you to hear something,” Heather twirled a bleached pigtail. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard yet, but Jason sent Stephanie an email last week. He’s fed up with the little nobody that keeps trailing him everywhere.”

She leaned closer, her frosted pink lips curling in a hateful smile.

“How’s it feel, Lena?” she asked softly. “Learning the one guy you thought cared doesn’t give a shit about you?”

Lena gazed briefly at her before rolling her eyes, getting up and dumping her half-eaten lunch in the trash. Dealing with Stephanie’s drones always made her lose her appetite. Did the girl really think she’d fall for that story?

_How stupid does she think I am?_

She went out to the hall, stopping when she heard voices coming from a classroom.

“It’s all that little slut’s fault,” a girl was yelling, sounding desperate. “She took you away from me!”

A boy groaned, sounding fed up.

“Look, I don’t know what I did to make you think I liked you, but I don’t. I never did,” he added vehemently. “Your parents pay me to tutor you, and I just quit.”

Lena jumped aside when the door flew open, Stephanie running out in tears. Jason stopped just outside it, watching her flee. He shook his head.

“She’s nuts,” he muttered. Lena chuckled softly, startling him.

“I think the whole town knows that by now,” she said.

“No kidding,” he shut the door, then turned to her. “What’s going on?”

She shrugged.

“Heather just tried to make me believe you had it for Stephanie,” she scoffed. “I’m not that gullible.”

“I know,” he leaned against the door, smiling down at her. “That’s one of the things I like about you.”

“Really?” she giggled, licking her lips. “Um, what else do you like about me?”

“Well, pretty much everything,” he put a hand on her waist, shoving down the desire to run. “And you know that party Autumn’s been going on about lately?”

“You mean the charity thing your grandma throws every year?” she asked. “What about it?”

“Well,” he flashed that smart smirk of his. “Would you like to go with me?”

She tapped her chin, trying to look thoughtful.

“I’ll have to check my calendar,” she said at last. She smiled slowly. “But I think I can make the time.”

He sighed, looking strangely relieved.

“Great,” he took his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guess I’ll see you next Saturday.”

* * *

Stephanie didn’t bother to muffle her cries. She’d gone straight out the door after her fight with Jason, following the front walk to the short dirt path next to the school. A circle of painted stones sat at the end under a small wooden canopy, each one honoring a student that had died. As if that stupid wall in the library wasn’t enough.

She fell to her knees in front of them, scanning the names and dates without really seeing them. Since her freshman year, she’d always been drawn to this place, not that she’d ever bothered to figure out why. To her, none of these people mattered now, some not even when they’d been alive. It all just seemed like a big waste of time, trying to honor people who weren’t even around to notice if they were forgotten.

She wiped her eyes, running her fingers over the stone closest to her. Each one was about the size of her fists put together, some smoother or more rough than others, she guessed depending on how the person had been in life. This one was painted to look like part of a coral reef, the bright colors and crisp lines blurring through her tears.

 _‘For Jonathan Priceton,’_ she could barely make out the words, written in tiny, perfect black cursive.  _‘A short, shining life with an ever-lasting presence. 1969-1983’_. She remembered hearing about him from one of her other tutors; he’d been the late vice-principal’s grandson, and had died instantly when his family’s car had been T-boned. But why was she thinking about him?

 _I don’t care about these people,_ she shook her head. The only one she cared about was Jason; it had been that way for as long as she could remember. She’d come so close several times, only to have some other girl swoop in and ruin everything. Not that it had taken her long to make those girls change their minds.

Her nails dragged through the damp, freezing soil as she clenched her fists, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

 _It’s going to be different this time,_ she vowed silently.  _No one can have him but me!_

Her resolve hardened, she got to her feet, not bothering to brush off her jeans before turning her back on the ring of stones. She had planning to do, and she knew just where to start.

 _Enjoy it while you can, bitch,_ she laughed quietly.  _Because now, I’m coming for you._

* * *

“Oh, I can’t wait!”

Autumn was practically skipping down the hall; Lena grabbed her arm, tugging the girl back.

“Calm down,” she hissed. “Everyone’s staring at you like you’ve gone nuts!”

“Oh, I can’t help it,” the redhead hopped eagerly in place. “Ty wants us to go to the party together!”

Lena looked at her, dropping her wrist. Had Autumn actually been worried that Ty, her own boyfriend, wouldn’t want to go with her? She rolled her eyes, deciding it was best to let the girl stay on cloud nine, even if she did think it was a little crazy.

“How’d you guys get together, anyway?” she asked. Autumn blushed, giggling.

“I’ve always asked to show the new kids around,” she explained. “But I didn’t expect him to be so cute!”

Lena chuckled. Ty was cute in his own way, even if he was a bit of a feminine guy. It didn’t help she’d always seen him as a second older brother.

“He asked me out after school that day,” Autumn squealed. “And we had our first kiss under the mistletoe last Christmas!”

“Wow,” Lena followed her friend’s spring-filled steps with sullen ones. Andy had pushed himself to the front of her mind again, and while the memory didn’t sting as much as it used to, it still wasn’t a pleasant thing to revisit. They hadn’t been together long, but it had been one of the happiest times in her recent life. She still longed to go back and change how things had ended, staring down at her hands as though she expected them to be covered in blood.

“Whoa, take it easy!”

Lena snapped her head up, seeing she’d run straight into Autumn. She freed the auburn strands that had gotten caught in her necklace, the girl turning to her with an expectant look on her face. Lena blinked.

“What?”

“I said, ‘so, is Jason your first boyfriend?’. You were zoning out again,” she added with a hint of concern. Lena sighed.

“First off, he’s not my boyfriend, and he wouldn’t be my first one,” she swallowed, glad that, for once, tears weren’t threatening to spill. “Andy and I ended…pretty badly. I still don’t like thinking about it.”

She fidgeted when she noticed Autumn was still staring at her; she really did have a sick fascination with certain things.

“I…didn’t exactly date too much,” she went on nervously, not sure why she felt compelled to. “I was the one most guys wouldn’t go near unless they wanted to make someone jealous.”

Autumn gaped at her.

“You didn’t,” she almost whispered it. “…Did you?”

“What do you think?” Lena glared at her. “You really think I wanted that reputation? I don’t even know how it started!”

Autumn winced. She shuffled her feet a bit, glancing around awkwardly.

“Uh, listen, I’d love to stay, but I…have to get to the animal shelter!” she flashed a big fake smile, rubbing the back of her neck. “Um…see you later?”

“Yeah, okay…” Lena felt her low spirits fall further. “Sure.”

Autumn smiled again, then hurried off. Lena slumped against a locker, feeling like she wanted to bawl her eyes out. Was it possible Autumn thought less of her, now that she knew all that? Was Washington High destined to become the next Ford Academy?

 _It can’t be like that again,_ she thought helplessly.  _It just can’t!_

She was so busy trying to keep the tears back, she didn’t notice Chad until he was right in front of her. He was dressed in black sweats and a long-sleeve white shirt, a small sports bag hanging off his shoulder.

“Hey,” the hint of grin on his face faded. “You okay?”

“Hey, Chad,” she rubbed her eye. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You don’t sound like it,” he hitched his shoulder to adjust the strap, gazing at her with worried eyes. “You wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head, looking away from him. He blew out a breath.

“Look, I know I’ve been a jerk the last few months,” he scratched his cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“It’s not you,” she assured him faintly. She crossed her arms, sinking toward the floor. Why couldn’t those feelings ever just leave her alone? “It’s not any of you…”

“What is it?” he asked.”Maybe I can help.”

She shook her head again, more slowly this time.

“Not unless you have a gun I can borrow…”

He took half a step back.

“I don’t like where this is going,” he sounded wary.

“No, it’s nothing like that,” she pushed away from the locker, looking up at him. “I wanted to see if there was a shooting range somewhere, but I don’t have a gun.”

“Oh,” he thought a while, glancing behind him. “I’ve got track now, but if you can stick around a while, I can take you to the range after.”

“No problem there,” she gave a weak shrug. “I was sucked in to talking with the counselor, that’ll probably take a couple hours, at least.”

“Uh, okay, great,” his voice cracked slightly. He cleared his throat. “Meet me in the parking lot at five-thirty. I’ll see you then.”

* * *

“So, wait, why’d you want me to bring you here?”

Chad looked on while Lena aimed, the laser sight trained in the middle of the target. The range was just outside of town, a repurposed old warehouse. He hadn’t fired a single shot content to just watch her.

“My mom used to take Michael and me,” she fired, missing the bullseye by a quarter of an inch. “The first time I shot was my sixth birthday.”

“So, this reminds you of your mom?”

“Yeah, but it’s not just that,” she readjusted her protective headphones. “It also helps blow off steam.”

They’d been there just over a half-hour. It was the first time she’d really been alone with him, one of few she’d felt truly safe around a boy she wasn’t related to.

“You mean Stephanie and Kara, right?” he asked.

“That’s part of it,” she reloaded the gun, firing after each word. “There’s also school…life…depression…”

She brought her arms down, turning to stare at him.

“And boys that won’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

He cringed. He definitely deserved that one.

“Look, I’m not doing this for the reason you think,” he started quickly, going on before he lost his nerve. “I’m doing it because I know Jason likes you, and I’m hoping getting him jealous will make him act on it.”

She looked at him incredulously. He really expected her to believe that, didn’t he?

“Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

He grinned sheepishly, flashing his silver tooth.

“I didn’t think you’d play along.”

She pulled off her headphones, setting them next to the gun.

“When’d you come up with this little plan of yours?”

“A while ago,” he took off his headphones as well, looking down at them as he talked. “We were working on something and he let it slip. I knew he wouldn’t do anything about it so I…decided to help him out.”

Lena continued to stare at him, making him squirm.

“And I’m pretty sure Autumn already told you this,” he went on. “But J doesn’t really trust girls, and it all started with his sister. She and their brother almost killed him.”

Her jaw dropped; she blinked several times, shaking her head as his words sunk in.

“W-W-What?” she could barely form the word. “D-Didn’t anyone do anything? How long did it go on for?”

He only sighed heavily, giving a small shrug.

“No one really knows,” he said sadly. “And everyone was too terrified of them. They disappeared years ago, and to this day no one knows where they went.”

His phone went off just as he finished, the obnoxious chirp bouncing off the concrete-coated walls. He pulled it from his pocket, his eyes widening when he saw the number.

“Uh…gotta take this, Be right back.”

He hurried outside, glancing behind him to make sure she hadn’t followed him.

“You’re cutting it pretty close,” he hissed, annoyance clear in his tone. “She’s already here.”

 _“I don’t care about that,”_ the person snapped. Their voice was heavily distorted, just like always.  _“What I want to know is if she’s catching on.”_

He thought back to every conversation he’d had with Lena, trying to remember if she’d ever acted strangely toward him. Pissed off or laughing, maybe, but she’d never acted like she was aware he was hiding something.

“I don’t think so,” he started. “She doesn’t seem suspicious of anything, at least.”

 _“Good, keep it that way,”_ the person laughed, sending chills down Chad’s spine. God, was that a creepy noise! “ _We don’t want her spoiling our little game just yet.”_

“What about him?” he bit his lip, knowing how much trouble he could get in to just for mentioning it. “You know he’s bound to catch on sooner or later.”

 _“Leave him to me,”_ they were serious again, every trace of laughter gone.  _“You just take care of the girl.”_

He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, suddenly feeling unsure. Was this really the right way to go about things? Most likely not, but it was the only way they  _could_ go about it, if they expected to fix anything. He swallowed.

“Understood.”

The line clicked. He brought his hand down, staring at his phone. In all the time he’d done this, he’d never known things to move along this quickly. Was it possible someone else was involved?

 _Whatever,_ he shook his head, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Doubt was a luxury he hadn’t been able to afford foe years, especially now that the stakes were sky-high.  _I already have my role, that’s all I need to worry about._

* * *

_Jason sat on the bleachers, using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. His PE class was nearing the end of their basketball unit, and was currently in the middle of a full-court game. Chad came by after another quarter, looking even more smug than usual._

_“You might as well give up,” he sat a row higher, his old, torn-up sneakers barely an inch from Jason’s face. “That hottie’s good as mine.”_

_Jason scoffed._

_“Yeah, right.”_

_He stood, turning away. The stink of Chad’s shoes had always made him feel sick, and now was no exception. Chad chuckled, jumping to the floor._

_“You think you still got a shot?” he asked arrogantly. “You haven’t even made a move on her yet!”_

_Jason rolled his eyes, crossing his arms._

_“Doesn’t mean she’s desperate enough to date you.”_

_Chad smirked. He’d likely get his ass kicked for this, but if it meant helping his friend out, then it was worth it._

_“I know what your problem is,” he came up behind Jason, lowering his voice. “Chickenshit.”_

_Jason tensed, barely turning his head._

_“What did you call me?” his voice was low, deathly calm. Even Eric, as much as they loathed each other, had never been stupid enough to go that far with him._

_“You heard me,” Chad spoke slowly. He could feel the stares of the rest of the class on his back, hear the edges of their excited whispering. “Chicken…shit.”_

_Jason whirled, grabbing the blonde’s shirt. Chad gulped, knowing he was a dead man._

_“No one calls me that,” Jason growled softly. “And gets away with it.”_

_“You don’t have the balls,” he did his best to sound taunting, hearing his voice shake beneath it. Jason glared at him a moment longer, then unexpectedly shoved him away._

_“I won’t waste my time,” he muttered. On impulse, Chad grabbed the basketball rolling past his feet, throwing it as hard as he could at Jason’s face. Jason grunted in pain, a hand flying to his nose. The anger in his gaze had been replaced with surprise. “What the hell, man?!”_

_“You’ve been top dog for too long,” Chad caught the ball when it bounced back to him, then tossed it aside. He wasn’t sure where the anger in his voice had come from, but he was glad for it. “It’s time you gave it up.”_

_Jason stared at him, bringing his hand down. His nose wasn’t bleeding, not yet, at least, but there was a good chance he’d have quite the black eye later._

_“What the hell are you talking about?”_

_Chad’s expression darkened. Without warning, he slammed his fist into Jason’s eye. Jason staggered back, then shook his head. His eyes blazing, he swiftly returned the blow, a low thud resounding as Chad hit the floor._

“You wouldn’t believe how much I liked doing that,” Jason said now. He’d just finished a week of detention for the fight. Chad, as usual, had gotten off scot-free. Lena gulped, thankful he was on her side. What on earth had Chad been thinking?

“W-What happened next?” she asked quietly. He shrugged.

“Walked out, didn’t look back.”

Ty groaned. It had always amazed him that Chad and Jason were friends, with how much they butted heads. He stopped to pick up some trash, catching movement from the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off as a trick of the light, rushing to catch up with his friends.

Tucked against the side of a bank of lockers, Alex waited a moment before sighing in relief. She hurried outside, cutting through the parking lot on her way to the football field. Heather was leading the cheer squad through their routines for the next game, a collection of moves that would probably make any straight man forget said game was even happening.

“Stephanie!” Alex waved excitedly to the older girl. She was sitting on the sidelines with a sketchpad in her lap, no doubt engrossed in another of her little ‘masterpieces’. Though Stephanie was one of the best artists in school, most of her work made people feel like they’d just walked into a nightmare. She barely glanced up when Alex jogged over.

“Did you find them?” she asked. Alex nodded.

“Yeah, I followed them just like you told me to.”

“What’d you hear?” Stephanie dipped her brush in the small ink pot sitting next to her. “Don’t leave anything out!”

Alex sat in front of her, trying to keep her eyes off the picture. It showed a heavily shadowed rose in a field of vines, its thorns inverted so they cut into the stem. She went through everything she’d witnessed the last week, all the while watching as Stephanie’s brush gradually slowed to a stop. Only then did she fully lift her head, her expression one of complete disbelief.

“You sure he said all that?” she asked. Alex nodded.

“But that’s not even the worst of it,” she went on. “He even asked her to his grandmother’s charity thing next Saturday.”

The brush clattered on the page, ink splashing across the picture like black blood. Alex swallowed, inching back as Stephanie’s fist tightened, as her eyes began burning with utter hatred.

“That…little…bitch,” she growled through clenched teeth. “Who does she think she is?!”

Alex watched as she fumed, brightening slightly when she remembered the idea that had popped in her head that morning. It just might work.

“Um, Stephanie? I-I know I shouldn’t really say anything,” she cringed when the girl turned to glare at her. “A-And I know you already have a plan, but…”

“What is it?” Stephanie demanded. “Did you think of something?”

“Uh, kind of,” Alex rubbed the back of her neck. “B-But I’m not sure how good it is…”

She outlined what she had of the plan, surprised to see the wicked smile that took over Stephanie’s face. She laughed when Alex finished explaining, leaning forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Alex,” she started gleefully. “I think you just moved yourself up a notch.”


	6. 6

“Lena, quit moving!” Autumn pulled back the hairbrush. “I’m gonna tear your ear off!”

“I can’t help it!” Lena shivered. She sat on the edge of Autumn’s bed, her toes curling in the plush, pale yellow carpet. “I’m so nervous!”

Frustrated, Autumn grabbed her shoulders, trying to keep the fidgeting girl still.

“What’s there to be nervous about?” she asked. “We’re just going to a party!”

“I know, but,” Lena shook her head. “I’m going with the hottest guy in school!”

Autumn groaned, running the brush back through Lena’s hair. Since when had Jason’s looks been a factor in anything she did with him?

“I don’t care cute Jason is,” she said in annoyance. “We’ll never get anywhere if you don’t hold still!”

They’d already spent two hours trying to get ready. Autumn smoothed a wrinkle in her dress; strapless, light pink and floor-length. Her auburn hair fell in a thick braid down her back. Lena had insisted on a ponytail, a hairstyle she seemed obsessed with, but she was squirming so much that Autumn was close to giving up.

“Okay, okay,” Lena took a deep breath, doing her best to calm down. “He’s not even why I’m nervous. It’s that psycho bitch, Stephanie.”

So that was the problem. Autumn rolled her eyes.

“You shouldn’t care what she says,” she set the brush down and quickly put in a hair tie. She then wrapped a white strip of cloth around it, letting the loose ends hang freely. “She’s just jealous.”

Lena sighed, reaching for her backpack as Autumn slid off the bed.

“I’m pretty sure it’s more than that,” she muttered, slipping on her high-heeled sandals. Autumn stood at her vanity, gazing at three similar streaks of lipstick on her wrist. How many shades of rose could there possibly be?

“Hey, why’d you want me to put that thing in your hair?” Autumn glanced at her in the mirror. “Isn’t it supposed to be a choker or something?”

“Yeah,” Lena did the clasp on her necklace. “But I wanted to wear mine.”

Autumn turned to look at it, a pair of delicate silver chains with several small gems hanging from the lower one.

“That’s really pretty. Is it special?”

“This one’s my dad’s,” Lena touched the first gem, a diamond. Each jewel hung from its own chain, which grew longer the closer they were to the center. “The emerald’s Michael’s, the ruby’s mine and the sapphires are for Zach, Brianna and Kyle.”

“What about the last one?”

Lena gasped quietly, looking down at the deep purple gem.

“It’s an amethyst,” she whispered. “My mom’s…”

Autumn remembered the heartbreaking story had told her, how she’d barely survived her family’s massacre. She set down her chosen lipstick, going back to the bed and hugging her friend.

“You really miss them, don’t you?” she asked gently. Lena nodded, releasing a low sigh.

“The worst part is I know who…who killed them…”

“That’s what I don’t get,” she moved away. Lena always freaked out if she felt she’d been touched too long. Autumn couldn’t blame her. “If you know, why haven’t they been arrested? Why are they still free?”

“The cops couldn’t find any proof,” Lena bit the inside of her cheek, feeling that old hatred wake up again. “The gun didn’t have any prints, and they couldn’t figure out how the house burnt so quickly.”

“Look, I know it’s hard,” Autumn didn’t know what she could say to help Lena feel better, but she didn’t let it stop her from trying. “But they’re still looking out for you. They’re alive as long as you don’t forget about them.”

Lena sat quietly a moment before sniffling, wiping her eyes.

“I know you’re right,” she said. “It’s just…I still miss them.”

“And you’re always going to,” Autumn touched her shoulders. “But you can’t let it stop you from living your life.”

She looked up at the sound of a motor, smiling slightly when she saw Ty’s white car pull up to the curb.

“I can’t tell you to get over it,” she turned back to Lena. “But I know they wouldn’t want you crying the rest of your life. They’d want you to be happy.”

In response, Lena sighed again, wiping away the last of her tears. The short cry had actually felt kind of nice, almost cleansing in a way. Autumn returned her small smile, getting up and grabbing her coat.

“I’ll see if I can make them wait a few minutes,” she said jokingly. “You know how impatient they can be.”

Lena nodded, digging into the front pocket of her backpack again. Autumn shut the door softly behind her, what remained of her grin quickly fading. She still couldn’t believe how much Lena had been through; losing her family like that, forced to live with her vicious, abusive drunk of a stepmother. It was the last thing a person like her deserved!

 _There’s got to be a way to get her away from all that,_ she thought.  _But how?_

“Is it even possible?”

“Is what possible?”

She gasped, looking up to see Ty. He was gazing curiously at her, tucking one of her spare house keys in his pocket. She’d almost forgotten she’d given him one. She stared at him, shaking her head when his question finally registered with her.

“I’m trying to think of how we could get Lena away from Kara,” she started. “The last thing she needs is to be stuck there any longer.”

“Yeah, but what can we do?” Ty turned to Jason, who was standing by the front window. “Hey, any ideas?”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do,” Jason turned toward them. “I mean, there’s…”

He trailed off, his jaw dropping slightly. Lena waited at the mouth of the hall, a natural blush joining the powder on her cheeks. Her emerald gaze looked brighter than ever under dark eye shadow, ringed by thick black lashes. She fastened the sole clasp on her white fur bolero, giggling shyly as Jason stepped toward her. He took her hand, kissing it lightly.

“You look amazing,” he said softly. She took in his crisp appearance: black suit, white button-up shirt, dark blue tie. He’d shaved, as well, a small scar visible on his chin.

“So do you,” she smirked, seeing the low ponytail slung over his shoulder. “Even if your hair’s still longer than mine.”

He chuckled, letting his fingers tangle with hers.

“C’mon, we should get going,” he motioned toward the door, which was slightly ajar. “You don’t want those two to have all the fun, do you?”

She giggled again.

“That would just be wrong.”

* * *

The Vetra family manor was over two hundred years old, sitting on a large plot of land backed by the forest. The shaped trees and shrubs had withered from the cold, the lawn dusted with frost. Lena stepped from the backseat of Ty’s car, taking Jason’s arm as the four of them made their way up a beautifully-cut stone path. A small silver plaque engraved with vines stood out beside the ornate front doors,  _Isola_ etched in fancy script in the center. The compact mansion was even more stunning inside.

The heavy crimson drapes were drawn back from the large windows, allowing a stunning view of the clear night sky. Two deep green marble pillars held the upper hall, a grand staircase curving along the wall, the floor a swirled sea of white and black. An elaborately woven runner glided down the middle of three halls behind the pillars. Hanging proudly above it all was an opulent, glimmering chandelier.

All the wood was dark, highly-polished; on either end of the staircase stood a short, stout pillar wrapped in a carved vine, an old crest cut into the large orb resting on top. A rose in full bloom, a slim scroll wrapped loosely around its thorny stem. Etched into the scroll was the  _Amare è sacrifico._ To love is to sacrifice.

Several timelessly elegant couples swayed to soft classical music drifting from hidden speakers. In each corner of the spacious room sat a stone vase filled with flowers, their petals floating gently to the floor. But Lena’s enchanted smile faded when her gaze returned to the arched front doors, falling on a familiar figure clothed in gold.

“What’s she doing here?” she hissed in Jason’s ear. He looked, subtly scowling.

“ _Nonna_ always invites Lance’s family,” he whispered back. “She thinks Stephanie and I should be together because they’re as rich as we are.”

“That’s not much to go on, especially since, well…” she shrugged, then looked back to Stephanie, who was talking to an attractive older couple. The man was tall, with thick white hair and bright, charming blue eyes. The woman looked unforgiving, her gray-streaked brown hair tied tightly in a braided bun. She caught Lena’s gaze, apologizing to Stephanie for cutting their conversation short. Lena felt Jason stiffen as the couple moved toward them, the woman’s dark eyes filled with thinly-veiled disgust.

“Jason,” she stopped in front of them. Her accent was smooth and flowing, a contrast to her sharp movements. “Who is this?”

“She’s a friend,” Jason slipped a hand over Lena’s, still tucked in the crook of his arm. “ _Una amica vicina._ ”

“My name’s Lena,” she did her best to disguise her irritation as nervousness. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Vetra.”

“And just how do you know my grandson?” her voice showed no signs of softening.

“We’re in school together,” Lena felt her annoyance rise further. Who did this woman think she was, talking down to her like that? Mrs. Vetra sniffed, turning to Jason.

“ _Non ho mai capito perché continuate a insistere sul fatto che essendo parte di classe inferiore,_ ” she snapped haughtily.

“ _Oh, tagliare la idiozie,_ ” he returned sharply.  _“Non siamo al di sopra di chiunque._ ”

“ _Attento a come parli,_ ” his grandfather interjected. It was the first time he’d spoken up. Jason flashed a sardonic smile.

“ _Lei merita per oltraggio Lena._ ”

His grandfather stared at him, unnerved when he met Jason’s harsh gaze. He turned to his wife, patting her hand.

“I think it’s best we go, dear,” his accent was just as elegant as hers, if a hint thicker. He led her away, still speaking in that soothing tone. “Let the boy do what he wants.”

“What was that all about?” Lena turned to Jason after they left. He groaned, putting a hand over his eyes.

“It’s just an old argument,” he sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. “It’s not worth worrying about.”

He watched as his grandmother restarted her chat with Stephanie, his grandfather breaking away to speak with someone else. He turned back to Lena, giving a small smile.

“It’s a nice night,” he said. “C’mon, I’ll show you the garden.”

The back terrace was just as ornate as the rest of the manor, paved with the same intricately-cut stone as the front walkway. Soft white lights were string along the edge of a beautiful awning. Though the flower beds beyond it were bare, the lightly-misted space held a mystic charm all its own.

In the center of it all was a fountain, water spilling from conch shells held close by two tall, slender nymphs. Their heads were bowed, their eyes closed, their lips slightly parted, as though in song. Lena couldn’t contain her delighted gasp when she saw it, leaving him behind as she hurried to get a closer look. The level of detail was astonishing: the long, flowing strands of the nymphs’ hair, the matching shells, the drapes and folds in their simple, sleeveless robes.

Lena sat on the edge of the basin, reaching down to grab a flower that had fallen in the water. It was a half-opened rosebud, the light petals tinted silver by the moon. Jason sat next to her, turning to gaze at the fountain himself.

“My mom and I designed it,” he said. “Back when I was little.”

She twirled the rose slowly in her fingers, her other hand tucked under her bolero. Her eyes were alight, no doubt with memories of her own past.

“It’s kind of scary,” she said after a while. “How alike we are. We were both close to our moms, and we both had the chance for a normal life pulled out fro under us.”

“Yeah, but who’s to say what’s normal?” he stretched his arms over his head, draping one over her shoulders. She turned to him, looking as beautiful as the nymphs he’d helped his mother draw all those years ago. Giving her that same, sweet smile, he took the bloom from where it had fallen in her lap, carefully tucking the short stem into her hair.

His hand slipped to her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. He found himself leaning closer, feeling her fingers brush against his chest. But she wasn’t stopping him, the gentle heat from her palm settling just over his heart. The arm around her shoulders drifted down to hug her waist.

“Jason!”

The moment shattered as quickly as it had formed, the pair turning to see Stephanie striding quickly toward them.

“There you are,” she grabbed his arm, yanking him to his feet. “ _Nonna’s_ been looking everywhere for you!”

Jason bit back the scowl forming on his lips, about to tear his arm away when Lena stopped him. He flashed her a confused look, to which she gave a small shake of her head.

“You should really be in there,” she told him. “Don’t-”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Stephanie waved her off, dragging Jason along with her. He stared back until they got inside, merging with the growing crowd and soon vanishing from sight. Lena stayed on the basin’s edge, fisting her skirt and biting her tongue to keep the tears at bay. All the while, the tiny smile she’d given Jason was frozen on her lips.

“Hey, you okay?”

She looked up to see Chad, who looked dashing in his navy suit. A dark, thin crescent shone beneath his eye, no doubt the last remnants of the blow Jason had dealt him.

“I saw what Stephanie did,” he said. She’d been dancing happily in Jason’s arms when he’d passed them, Jason somehow making it look like he was enjoying himself. “She’s done it before, but I don’t think she’s ever been so obvious about it.”

He bowed slightly, offering his hand with a light smirk.

“I know I’m not him,” he started. “But you wanna dance, anyway?”

She managed a small giggle, taking his hand and letting him bring her to her feet.

“I guess I shouldn’t spend the whole night moping.”

He led her back inside, a new piece of music filling the air. It sounded familiar, though she couldn’t place where she’d heard it before. Chad let his other hand settle on her waist, grateful for the waltz Autumn had suckered him into learning with her.

“I don’t usually come to these things,” he said softly. “Not my style.”

“What made you come this time?” her voice was wispy. Her fingers tightened on his shoulder. Why was she suddenly feeling like this?

“Figured I should, since you and Stephanie were bound to cross paths.”

“Yeah…” she glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of blood-red hair. How had she not noticed it before? “Is Lance here?”

Mr. Carter had arrived with his daughter, his son and newly ex-wife nowhere to be found.

“He’s probably at his mom’s place,” Chad grimaced. “Poor guy started puking his guts out just before we left.”

“Maybe it was something he ate.”

She managed to spot Stephanie, who was flirting with an older man. Another turn let her find Jason, speaking with his grandfather and several other men.

“I’m starting to wonder why he hangs out with us,” she mused absently.

“He’s not like his folks,” Chad said simply, then shrugged. “I’m pretty sure he’d deny where he came from, if he had a choice.”

He shuddered, recalling the terrible history he’d been an unknowing witness to.

“If I had to go through what he did, I doubt I’d keep it together,” he blew out a long breath. “Forget being able to move past it.”

A few more minutes passed the music soon fading into another piece. Lena pulled away from him, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Thanks, Chad,” she said softly. “But I need to find Autumn, I have to talk to her.”

She left, throwing a muttered ‘sorry’ over her shoulder. She felt the stares of several women burning into her as she wandered through the crowd, heard the whispers about the posters they had seen around town. What was a girl like that doing here? How had she gotten invited? Lena did her best to ignore the comments, staring at the floor to hide the tears filling her eyes.

She didn’t see the man in front of her until she’d walked into him, his drink splashing them both. She shrank away, waiting for him to throw the glass at her like Kara always did. Instead, he laughed, the sound fading when he realized how terrified she looked.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he offered a small smile; she barely glanced up at him before running off. “H-Hey, wait! Lena!”

She didn’t answer, making her way quickly back to the garden. The fountain felt like ice when she collapsed against it, but she didn’t care. It cooled her burning cheeks, the mixed sounds of sobs and falling water nearly muting the male voice behind her. He knelt next to her, putting an arm around her shaking shoulders.

“It was just water,” he said. “No reason to freak out.”

She sniffled, lifting her head. Most of her mascara and blush were now black and rose trails down her cheeks, matching smudges on the sleeves of her jacket.

“I-I’m such a screw-up,” she muttered, then coughed from crying so much. He tilted her chin back, her eyes widening when they met Jason’s. It was then she noticed the wet spot on his shirt, wishing more than ever that she could just disappear.

“No, you’re not,” he said seriously, almost angrily. “Don’t you ever think that.”

“B-But I am,” she argued, sniffling again. “I-I’m just-”

“The most amazing and beautiful girl I’ve ever met,” he finished for her. He gripped her shoulders, gazing at her so intently she found it impossible to look away. “I promise I’m not lying when I say that.”

He hated the fresh tears that welled in her eyes, taking her in his arms again and letting her cry into his chest. With her this close, he couldn’t help but notice the enticing mix of scents wafting from her; the familiar sweetness of her apple shampoo, the exotic lure of her orchid perfume. If it were any other occasion, he was sure it would’ve driven him wild. Lena hiccuped, pulling slightly back from him. He stroked her wet cheek, glaring at the lit manor from the corner of his eye.

“I think it’s time we got out of here,” he turned his attention back to her. “How about you?”

She chuckled weakly, drying her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

* * *

Ty pulled into Autumn’s driveway, then cut the engine, leaning back with a sigh.

“Okay, remind me to never go to one of those things again.”

“Same here,” Autumn rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know how I keep forgetting Stephanie’s always there.”

Jason scoffed, turning from the window. He’d been staring at the black, jewel-studded sky the entire time, unaware of the fact Lena was slumped against him.

“So you guys are gonna make me suffer through those things by myself again?”

Ty glanced at him in the rearview mirror.

“You’re the one who keeps putting yourself through it,” he said simply. Jason turned back to the window, saying nothing. Lena yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re back at my house,” Autumn opened the door and stepped out. “About time, too.”

“You’re the one who was ‘so excited’ to go in the first place,” Lena reminded her. She climbed out of the car, wishing she’d remembered to grab a heavier jacket. The temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees in the short drive back, the growing breeze easily cutting through her clothes. She followed her friends to the porch, pausing when she realized Jason hadn’t yet gone inside. He was staring at the sky again, his arms tightly crossed. She turned to him, letting the door click shut.

“You really like staring into space, don’t you?” she asked. He smiled faintly, then sighed.

“I’m sorry about the way  _nonna_ treated you,” he said quietly. “She’s just dead-set on me being with Stephanie.”

Lena shrugged, moving to stand next to him.

“Don’t be,” she said. “I’m actually pretty used to people talking to me like that.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” he took out his ponytail, then loosened his tie.

“Why does she want you to be with Stephanie so badly?”

“Our family’s worked with the Carters since this place started,” he explained. “For some reason, she thinks me marrying Stephanie is the only way to keep that going. She even tried arranging it when we were kids.”

“Are you serious?” she took one of the chairs arranged in front of the living room window. “How old were you?”

“I was in kindergarten and Stephanie was a seven-year-old that still pissed herself,” he rolled his eyes. “Thankfully, everyone thought  _nonna_ was crazy when she brought it up.”

Lena laughed, briefly wondering how it would feel to plaster that secret all over the school.

_Not that I’d ever do something like that._

Sure, stooping to a bully’s level could help in some cases, but in most all it did was cause more trouble. Another lesson she’d had to learn the hard way.

“Is that why Stephanie’s so possessive of you?” she asked.

“Yeah, she just can’t get that old idea out of her head,” he sighed again. “She actually used to be pretty cool.”

“I’m actually not finding that hard to believe,” she stood, shivering. “But we should get inside, it’s freezing out here!”

“You go ahead,” he turned, resting his folded arms on the railing. “I’m gonna stay out a bit longer.”

He felt her stare on his back, releasing a low breath when the door clicked shut. The air was still lightly scented with apples and orchids, reminding him of when she’d cried in his arms at the manor. He hated his grandmother for driving her to that, yet he couldn’t help the small flame that had sparked in his heart. It had been almost two years since Emily, since he’d last let himself get that close to someone. Yet it still didn’t stop the dark thoughts whirling in his mind, he doubted anything ever truly would.

 _I should’ve done it weeks ago,_ a tiny cloud of mist rose from his lips.  _Why’d I let it happen like this?_

The wind picked up, blowing dead leaves and forgotten trash down the silent, empty street. The quarter moon seemed to stare at him, as though wondering why. Why did he feel this way? Why wouldn’t the feeling leave him alone?

 _I don’t know, but I have to go through with it. It’s…_ he choked down the bitterness of uncertainty. There was no going back, there couldn’t be. Not this time.  _It’s for the best._

He watched the sky a while longer, then slipped inside. Autumn and Ty were nowhere to be found, the faint noise down the hall telling him exactly what they were up to. Lena was curled up on the couch in the living room, her shoes on the floor next to it, her jewelry discarded in a small pile on the coffee table. She’d let her hair down, as well, the chocolate mane falling wherever it wished.

 _She still looks amazing,_ he brushed some of the dark strands from her face, pulling back when her eyelids fluttered. She turned her back to him, stretching her legs out. Her dress clung to every curve of her body, igniting more sensations Jason wished would stay hidden.

_Get ahold of yourself, jackass!_

He tore his gaze from her, grabbing the blanket thrown over the back of the recliner. Doing his best not to wake her, he draped it over her, his fingers ghosting along her side. Ty, Lance, Autumn, even Chad had hinted at the fact that she liked him, his joy quickly souring every time he thought about it.

It wasn’t the fact she could do better than him, though he knew that was true. Instead, it was the knowledge he wouldn’t be around for much longer. He hadn’t told any of them yet, not wanting to pile it on what was surely the pain of knowing him. He slipped back outside, leaning heavily against the door, wishing his life had taken any other path.

 _I shouldn’t let it control me,_ he thought.  _But I can’t…_

He covered his mouth to quiet a hacking cough, the second fit that day. The familiar wetness splattered across his palm, his fear rising as he waited for the rest. But nothing else happened, a rare blessing indeed. He stared at his hand, breathing raggedly, still hardly able to believe the dark blood dotting his fingers. Just another nightmare that never seemed to end.

_What the hell’s wrong with me?_

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Lena stared at the house. It rivaled  _Isola_ in size, though was much more modern, the grounds iced with a thin layer of fresh snow. She’d woken up that morning to Ty talking quietly on his phone, saying something about the concert not going as well as he’d thought it would, then to Autumn shaking her when she’d dozed off again. Chad chuckled.

“You didn’t think Jason was the only rich guy in town, did you?”

“That’s not what I meant,” she shook her head. She really had to stop going into trances like that. “If Lance lives here, doesn’t that mean Stephanie does, too?”

“Mom kicked her out last week, Lance offered. Pale, with faint circles under his eyes, there were few other signs how sick he’d been the night before. “Said she was done dealing with her.”

“What’d she do this time?” Ty asked. Lance groaned.

“That’d take all day.”

He turned at the sound of a motor, a pale blue Porsche turning into the long driveway. It growled to a stop behind them, Stephanie stepping from the driver’s seat. Her shiny dark purple jacket clung to every curve, her tight black ski pants tucked into black boots. She scowled when she saw Lena, her eyes blazed behind vintage sunglasses.

“What the hell is she doing here?” she demanded. Lena flipped her hair, flashing a perfect copy of the girl’s usual, arrogant smile.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked. “I’m just here to piss you off.”

Chad was the only one who didn’t bother to try hiding his smirk. Stephanie glowered at them, shoving Lance aside on her way to the house. The door slammed shut, Ty winced.

“Maybe we should go around back.”

“Good idea,” Chad pulled a guitar case from his backseat, curling the strap over his shoulder. His old car was more rust than paint, but according to him, it ran like a dream.

“Actually, I think I’ll stay out here a while,” Lena said suddenly. Chad looked at her, then shrugged.

“If you want.”

He followed the others, taking Jason’s wrist.

“You wanted to help her,” he murmured, tilting his head toward Lena. She was staring at the sky, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “Looks like now’s your chance.”

He walked away before Jason could protest, watching his friend from the corner of his eye. Like he’d expected, Jason was hesitating, staring at him before finally going to Lena. Chad shook his head. Jason was more messed up than he let on, his quiet, sometimes blunt demeanor just a shield for the terrified kid they’d known since they were little. A shield he knew would never break unless Jason tried to.

He, like Lance and Autumn, had thought Emily would be the one to do it, and for a while, it seemed like she had. But then she’d started acting possessive, going off whenever Jason said he had to do something that didn’t involve her. The poor guy had been fired more than once because of her, the emergencies she created to keep him away from work. She’d swallowed pills, slashed her wrists, they’d even caught her trying to hang herself.

Yet her parents had always said it was Jason’s fault, that he was a ‘vicious player’ who was leading their ‘precious little girl’ down her path of destruction. Their attitudes hadn’t improved after the incident on the bleachers, if anything, they’d gotten worse. Even before then, Jason’s own suicidal tendencies had been held back by threads; it had taken everyone he’d known months to drag him away from them.

He, Lance, Dante, even Stephanie had finally told Emily’s parents off after Jason’s third trip to the hospital in less than four months. Saying they had to open their eyes and realize the jealous, manipulative psycho their daughter had really been. They’d moved shortly after that, and now the only signs of Emily’s existence were a plaque, a painted rock and a small tombstone in a corner of the cemetery. Two of which he felt she didn’t deserve.

“Hey, Chad? Chad!”

“Huh?” Chad snapped his head up, realizing he’d been standing in the doorway. Lance was staring at him, concern plain on his face.

“Sorry,” he uttered a small, embarrassed laugh. “Uh, guess I stayed up too late last night.”

“I know that look,” the redhead told him. “What were you really thinking about?”

Chad looked over his shoulder, his jaw dropping when he saw Jason invite Lena into his arms. Lance followed his gaze, the faintest hint of a smile touching his lips.

“He’s getting there,” he gripped his friend’s shoulder. “But you know he’s gotta do it himself.”

“Yeah, I know,” Chad turned away, blowing out a breath. He followed Lance to the basement, where Autumn and Ty were already waiting. He’d done his p art, all he could do now was wait and see where it went.

* * *

Jason stared at Chad’s retreating form, seeing the blonde gazing subtly back at him. That old anxiety was welling up again, the feeling he’d done his best to hide every time he was near Lena. He eventually managed to tear his eyes away, turning toward her. She hadn’t moved, still staring at the sky like heavy gray clouds full of snow were the most interesting things in the world. He swallowed, forcing his fear down as he walked closer to her.

“Lena?” his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “You okay?”

“Michael was in a band,” she was talking to herself, an act he knew both of them performed too often. “God, why does everything do remind me of them?”

He touched her arm, making her gasp sharply.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” he took his hand away. “I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“I’m fine,” she shrugged. “Just lost in the past, I guess.”

He knew that feeling, that her words were just the tip of it.

“You blame yourself for everything, don’t you?” he asked gently. She slumped.

“I just feel like there was a lot more I could’ve done…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” he didn’t notice when his hand trailed to hers. “It was out of your control.”

She sniffled, and found himself hoping she wouldn’t start crying. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle that again.

“We always tried to make Dad see what was going on,” she said. “But he never listened to us.”

Jason felt his jaw tighten. Being ignored after finally gaining the courage to speak was just another concept he knew all too well. Just how alike were they?

“T-They say love’s blind,” he stuttered, feeling foolish. She gave a weak laugh.

“It must be deaf, too,” her smile faded. “He never seemed to hear what she said about us.”

A tear trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, the action suddenly making him wish she would start crying. Holding it in never led anywhere good.

“I know it’s hard,” he said comfortingly. “But they’re still looking out for you.”

She turned to him, no doubt picking up the flicker of pain in his voice. He held out his arms, surprised when she accepted. He couldn’t believe how good that made him feel.

“You said you lost your parents, too,” she whispered. A diversion so she could stop thinking about her own past, one more trick he recognized from experience. “How?”

“My old man lost control behind the wheel,” it amazed him how easily the words came. Where was the stone that made him choke on them? “To be honest, I didn’t really care when I heard about it. I thought they’d gotten what they deserved.”

He couldn’t believe he’d just said that, a page of the story most of his own family hadn’t even read. She brushed something from his shirt.

“You don’t mean that,” she started softly. “Do you?”

He sighed.

“They didn’t want to deal with their mistakes,” he pulled away. The joy of having her so close to him had soured, just like it always did. He knew he was saying too much, yet he couldn’t stop himself from continuing. “And now, I don’t have a choice.”

He left quickly, not wanting to see the reaction to his last words. He stuffed his numb hands in his pockets, locking the incident away like he did everything else. It didn’t matter how he felt about her, or how she felt about him, all that mattered was making sure neither of them got hurt again. And if pulling away now was the only way to do it, then do be it.

* * *

Lena watched him go, wondering what had just happened. One minute, he was getting her to share her hidden feelings, he’d even hugged her, and the next he was leaving her alone in the cold.

Had she gone too far when she’d asked what had happened to his parents? She’d only done so because she’d wanted to stop thinking about her past, having forgotten his scars were even worse. And not just the ones on his skin.

She remembered the conversation she’d tried having with Autumn and Ty on the way over, starting with what Chad had mentioned at the party the night before. Neither of them had been willing to offer much beyond what she’d managed to puzzle out on her own, and now Jason had gone and added yet another layer to the mystery.

What mistakes had he been talking about? Had one of his parents, or even both, been involved in something they shouldn’t have? Was his family still involved in it? If they weren’t, then was he the one taking the blame for their backing out? What could it have possibly been in the first place, to put him under so much stress about it?

 _Ugh,_ she put her hands to her temples, vaguely aware of how stiff they were.  _All these questions are making my head hurt…_

She decided to tuck them away for later, in one of the many boxes crowding her mind. The school counselor had said it would help focus her feelings; instead, it just made it easier to ignore certain things, whilst also making it more difficult to ignore others.

She shivered when the wind picked up, looking up to see the weak sun fade behind heavy clouds. Something about the drab winter sky had always been soothing to her, reminding her of one of her favorite games when she was little.

Michael, or any relative that felt like playing at the time, would drape a blanket over her head, then pretend they couldn’t find her. Sometimes, she’d sneak off to a different room when they weren’t looking, determined to make the game last as long as she could.

It had just been one of many things to end when Kara entered their father’s life, when her he’d decided his family was no longer important to him. The brief reverie ended when she sneezed, making her remember that she still stood in the middle of a frozen lawn. She shivered.

“I really have to stop spacing out like that.”

She hurried inside, completely unaware of the dark gaze trained on her.

* * *

“Yes, you do,” he lowered his binoculars. “It makes this job even more boring.”

It had taken him weeks to plant all those damn microphones in the house and grounds, but the setup allowed him to pick up the smallest whispers, assuring him the secret was safe. Among several other things. He watched the girl’s retreating form, chuckling lewdly as he his scarred lips.

 _“Hey, no daydreaming,”_ a harsh voice crackled to life in his headset.  _“You need to be ready at a moment’s notice.”_

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes. They never let him have any fun anymore. “But why bother taking her out in the first place?”

 _“He’s bound to tell her eventually,”_ his boss snapped.  _“Even if he doesn’t, we can’t afford the risk.”_

“But won’t taking her out just-”

 _“Enough!”_ the voice dripped with more anger than usual. “ _Your job now is surveillance, not asking questions of creating theories. We need to get rid of her, understand?”_

He rolled his eyes again. Could this old man get anymore aggravating?

“Understood.”

The connection clicked out. He yanked off the headset, barely resisting the urge to throw it to the frost-covered ground. He sat in an old hunter’s nest on the edge of the Carters’ property, freezing his ass off while the boss sat behind his desk in a warm office at headquarters. But the lazy son of a bitch was paying more than his last four employers combined, so he guessed he couldn’t complain too much.

 _What danger does that girl pose to us,_ he moved from his kneeling position, crossing his legs. If he’d known he was going to spend this much time watching this place, he would’ve taken the time to turn the old nest into something more comfortable.  _What will taking her out really do for us?_

He sighed, turning back toward the mansion. It was close in size to the Vetras’, though without the sprawling grounds and elaborate, old-fashioned décor. He perked up when another young woman stomped out the front door, whirling to glare at a random window on the second floor.

“You bitch!” her angry shout could be heard through the headphones still around his neck. “This isn’t over!”

She stormed toward the blue Porsche he’d watched her arrive in, the engine roaring as she blazed back down the driveway. A vile grin flicked across his narrow lips, a dark laugh slipping from his throat.

“Well, well,” he brought down the binoculars. “Looks like I’ve found an ally.”

* * *

Stephanie slammed her bedroom door, grabbing her old stuffed bear from a shelf, pressing it to her mouth before yelling out in anger. From the high ceiling to the hardwood floor, her room was every shade of red she’d been able to find. The only touches of other shades were the charcoal and pencil sketches she’d taped to the walls, along with the dartboard hanging on the back of her door.

The picture of Lena she’d photoshopped was tacked over the bulls eye, nearly every inch full of pinpricks. She grabbed a dart from the plastic basket on her dresser, stabbing it into the picture’s throat. She then flopped on her bed, turning on her side and staring longingly at the framed photo on her nightstand.

“Oh, Jason,” she touched the picture, smiling slightly at the scribbled-out face next to his. It hadn’t taken long to make Emily think the way she’d wanted her to, to make her obsess over him to the point of harming herself to keep him by her side. Sure, things hadn’t gone exactly as she’d planned, but they’d still worked out in the end. “Why are you doing this to me?”

She traced the edge of his cheek with her nail, following it to his then chin-length hair. It had been the first day she’d seen him with his braces, that she’d wondered if he’d ever grow out of his baby face phase.

“I don’t want anyone else to have you, Jason,” she went on sadly. “You’re mine!”

She gripped her pillowcase, gritting her teeth as tears ran across her nose. She’d been too young to understand when they’d met, but she’d fallen for him the moment he’d laid those beautiful onyx eyes on her. Those feelings had grown year by year, evolving into an all-consuming love. They’d be perfect together, she just knew it.

_Why can’t he see that?_

It was Lena, that had to be it, just like it had been Emily before her. She’d almost ensnared him when those bitches came along, each whisking him away without a second thought. If only there were some way to get rid of her. After a moment’s thought, she giggled, recalling the plan Alex had spelled out for her the week before.

“Oh, that’s perfect!”

She grabbed her phone, dialing Eric’s number. The muscle-bound, yet boyishly cute jock was completely under her spell, a stupid, obedient puppy dog.

“Eric, baby,” she put on her most seductive tone, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist. “Call me when you get this, there’s something I need you to do for me.”

She tucked the phone back in her pocket, then slipped off the bed. She grabbed the bag sitting by her closet, throwing in the last of her things. Her mother had finally gone through with the promise she’d be kicked out if she kept smoking in the house.

 _No big deal,_ Stephanie shrugged.  _I like Dad better, anyway._

She stopped short in the hall, seeing Lena across from her. The girl had just finished in the bathroom, patting her still-damp hands on her jeans.

“Oh, hey, Steph,” she flashed a cheerful smile. “How’s it going?”

Stephanie glared at her.

“I know what you’re trying to pull,” she said angrily. “And it won’t work. Jason’ll come back to me, you’ll see.”

Lena stared at her, then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Okay, look,” she started calmly. “I don’t wanna keep fighting with you. Can’t we just get along?”

Stephanie sneered, her glower growing darker.

“Sure,” she said sarcastically. “When you learn to keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend.”

She shoved past before Lena could answer, stalking downstairs.

 _That bitch really thinks she can fool me,_ she laughed at the thought.  _Well, if she still thinks she can get away with stealing my man, she’s got another thing coming._

* * *

Jason set his guitar in its case. He’d barely been able to concentrate during practice, fully aware of Lena sitting on the floor just a few feet away. She really was beautiful when she smiled, the thought making it even harder to keep his voice from cracking, or skipping a chord and throwing the whole group off-track.

He’d ended up calling it quits a half-hour early, relieved when she and Autumn left on a shopping trip. Lance had gone upstairs to order pizza. He could hear Ty speaking quickly in Spanish, no doubt telling his over-protective parents he wasn’t getting kidnapped every time he left the house. Chad was leaning against the stair railing, tuning his base.

“You know, you’re gonna have to tell her sometime,” he said. Jason clipped the case shut.

“What do you mean?” he asked. Chad scoffed.

“We all know how much Lena likes you,” he went on. “Why not tell her how much you like her?”

“I already did,” he got to his feet, clutching the handle tightly. “And that’s as far as its gonna go.”

“What?” Chad looked at him. “Why wouldn’t you-”

“It’s too dangerous,” Jason cut him off. “You know that as well as I do.”

Chad set his bass down next to him, scratching his head.

“I’m pretty sure you’re just overreacting,” he crossed his arms. “I mean, what’s the worst that could really happen?”

Jason glowered at him.

“I don’t even have to explain that,” he said. “This is the only way to keep her safe.”

Chad tilted his head, cocking a brow.

“You sure about that?”

He watched the unsure expression bloom on his friend’s face, the hesitance flash in his dark gaze. Chad pushed away from the wall, going to Jason’s side and taking his shoulder.

“She might be in danger now,” he said seriously. He waited for Ty to head upstairs before continuing. “You really think she’ll be able to last much longer like this?”

Jason shrugged his hand off, looking at the floor. Chad could see the wheels turning in his head, the struggle to figure out the best option. Finally, he seemed to reach a decision, turning back to meet his friend’s gaze.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” he lowered his voice. “But if anything happens to her, it’s on your head.”

Chad swallowed.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be okay,” he stepped aside. “Who knows, she might even end up helping you.”

“I doubt it,” he paused on the stairs. “I just really hate seeing her like this.”

Chad watched him go, letting out a relieved sigh.

 _They both need this,_ he told himself. Lena had to see what it was like to be happy again, and Jason had to learn there were people he could trust besides himself. And what was the worst that could really happen?

_Just hope I’m doing the right thing._

* * *

“I can’t believe Lena’s still out,” Autumn looked around the cafeteria. It had been almost a week since she’d last seen or heard from Lena; she was starting to get worried. Ty swallowed, wiping his mouth.

“She’s probably still sick,” he said. She turned to him.

“You know what Kara’s like more than any of us,” she told him. “How can you be so sure about that?”

He groaned.

“Look, lately Kara’s either drunk or who-knows-where,” he got up to throw his tray away. “I really don’t think she’s much of a threat anymore.”

“Well, yeah, but…” she trailed off. Was she getting herself worked up over nothing? “But Lena hasn’t answered any of my texts. How do you explain that one?”

“Maybe she left her phone in her locker,” Lance and Chad sat down across from them, Chad’s food already half-gone. “Or she’s just tired of you bugging her.”

Autumn rolled her eyes, running a nail along the edge of her spring green metal lunch box.

“Can you really blame me?” she asked. Ty rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, you do like getting carried away,” he said. Chad nodded.

Autumn didn’t answer, turning when she heard footsteps behind her. The first thing she saw were the angry red scratches on Jason’s cheek, going from his ear to his chin.

“Damn,” Chad laughed. “What happened to you?”

“Chelsea’s cat,” he sat down, taking a plastic container from his backpack. “She knows I’m allergic, but she keeps bringing the damn thing around.”

“He probably wouldn’t scratch you if your face didn’t scare him so much,” Autumn cut in. “Would it really kill you to smile more?”

He ignored her, half-heartedly digging into his pitiful attempt at a salad. Lettuce leaves, cherry tomatoes and thinly-sliced carrots tossed in for good measure; it was all he’d been able to eat the past week without getting sick. Lance pushed his tray aside, the undercooked tuna casserole the only thing left untouched.

“So, uh, how’s Lena doing?” he asked. It was a minute or two before Jason answered, lightly tapping his fork on the rim of the container.

“I…don’t really know,” he admitted. “I’ve just given her what she’s missed and then…left.”

Lance and Ty groaned, Chad facepalming. Just when they’d thought things were starting to change.

“Are you serious?” Chad asked. He refrained from adding ‘what’s wrong with you?’, already knowing the answer. “You can’t just leave her hanging like that!”

“Well, what do you expect me to do?” Jason shot back. “It’s not like I can-“

“Lena’s not gonna do what Emily did,” Lance told him. “You need to let go of that already!”

“I-It’s not-!” Jason grit his teeth, lowering his voice. “It’s not like that…”

“Then what is it, Jason?” even Autumn was sounding annoyed now. “Is it because of your-”

He glared harshly at her; she snapped her mouth shut. So that was it. He was afraid of getting close to Lena because there was no way to avoid hurting her in the end. His shoulders slumped.

“She’s been through too much already,” he sounded thoroughly defeated. “I don’t want her crying over me.”

A mocking laugh sounded behind him.

“You really think someone would waste their time crying over you?”

Jason looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing. It had been years since he’d last seen the man smirking down at him and, like many things, it was a cruel memory that refused to fade. His dark brown hair was slicked back as always, the cold, arrogant glint in his dark blue gaze still enough to make Jason’s stomach turn. The man’s gleaming white smile widened.

“Hey, there, cuz,” false pleasantry leaked through his accent.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jason demanded. The man laughed again.

 _“È che ogni modo di parlare con la tua famiglia?”_ he asked.

 _“Non siete la mia famiglia,”_ Jason returned sharply. The man’s oily grin wilted slightly.

_“Non hai ancora dimenticato, che hai?”_

“Just tell me what the hell you’re doing here,” Jason switched back to English. The man shrugged, his smile finally fading.

“My parents said it would be good for me to live here a while.”

“Why?” Jason copied the smirk from earlier. “They have to bail your ass out too many times?”

The man scowled at him, then left. Jason turned back to the table.

“Great,” he muttered angrily. Ty looked at him.

“Who was that?”

“My cousin, Gabriele,” he explained. “I’ve got a bit of bad history with him.”

“What do you mean?” Autumn asked curiously. He shook his head.

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

He put away the remains of his lunch, leaving before they could question him further.

* * *

Lena groaned, leaning back until she stared at the ceiling. Her throat was itching like crazy, she’d lost track of how long she’d been holding back the need to cough. Her head felt like it was pulsing, her nose rubbed raw from blowing it what felt like every five minutes. Still, as much as she hated being sick, she had to admit it was better than having to deal with all the drama at school.

She turned to the pile of half-finished work on the coffee table, the biggest problem of the past week. It was bad enough she didn’t get most of it, she’d also become obsessed with figuring out what Jason was really hiding. There was something under the emotional and physical scars left by his childhood, but what was it?

She groaned again, ready to tear her hair out when the doorbell rang. Just like it had every afternoon for the last four days. Jason waited on the porch, playing with the open zipper of his dark leather jacket, yet another blue folder tucked under his arm. Lena smiled to herself as she opened the door, deciding it would be fun to try getting a rise out of him.

“So, is this gonna be any different,” she crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. “Or are you just gonna hand me the crap and leave like you usually do?”

He winced lightly, his braces catching the late winter sunlight.

“I’ve…had stuff to do,” he offered weakly. She cocked her head slightly.

“Like working in your piss-pot uncle’s garage?”

A flash of anger hit his eyes, she’d finally struck a nerve.

“Okay, what’s with you?” he snapped. “I know you’ve been cooped up lately, but don’t take it out on me!”

“I don’t have anything else to take it out on,” she countered smoothly. “So why shouldn’t it be you?”

He stared at her a moment, the anger fading as quickly as it had appeared.

“What’s this really about?” he asked. “I doubt staying home’s got you this pissed.”

Her response was a shiver; she pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Sorry, I’m just exhausted,” she half-heartedly covered a yawn. “This is the first day I haven’t been puking nonstop and I’ve barely slept this week.”

“Oh, is that all?” his tone was slightly sarcastic, yet sincere at the same time. She sighed, turning to the living room. The stack of homework on the coffee table looked even bigger than it had earlier.

“I don’t get any of this stuff,” she admitted. “And Kara took my phone because she found out my grades are in the toilet.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he felt like a genuine ass for locking her out now. She scoffed.

“You didn’t really give me a chance,” she lowered her head, fear underlining her calm words. “And I didn’t want to give Stephanie another reason to hate me.”

He gave a small chuckle, tilting her chin back with his hand.

“She’s not here now, is she?”

* * *

Lena let the pencil slip from her grasp. The work she’d struggled with all week, done in less than two hours! It had all made perfect sense once Jason had explained it to her; she turned to him, unable to hide her excited smile.

“Who are you,” she asked jokingly. “And what did you do with Jason?”

He laughed.

“This stuff’s always been easy for me,” he shrugged. “Never really thought much about it.”

She giggled, moving slightly closer to him.

“So, is there anything else you’re hiding from me?”

She watched as the grin faded from his face, relief visible in his eyes when the front door clicked shut. A tall, slim older woman entered the room; attractive, ash-blonde, wearing a tailored blue skirt suit. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

“Lena, who’s this?” she glanced at him, lifting a finely-plucked brow.

“I’m a friend from school,” he went over and shook her hand. Good manners had been ingrained in him since birth. “My name’s Jason.”

“Jason, I’m sorry, but,” she looked past him. “Am I interrupting something?”

He put his hand in his pocket when she let go; there was something about her touch that gave him the creeps.

“I was just helping Lena with the work she’s missed this week.”

“Oh, should I let you get back to it?”

“We just finished,” he noticed her fine silver watch. “And there’s somewhere else I have to be right now.”

She smiled, looking to Lena.

“There’s something we have to talk about, but it can wait until you two are done.”

She went to the kitchen, setting her purse on the counter. Lena grabbed a small blanket draped over the arm of the couch, wrapping it around her shoulders. She followed Jason outside, sneezing.

“You sure it’s okay for you to be out here?” he asked worriedly. A breeze tipped with ice blew through his hair. Lena sniffed, pulling the blanket more closely around her.

“I just had to get away from her,” she muttered.

“Why? She seemed okay to me.”  _For the most part._

She shook her head.

“It’s all an act,” her fingers tightened on the blanket. “Believe me.”

He touched her shoulder, feeling her shake.

“This isn’t gonna last forever,” he assured her. “You’ll be on your own soon, and you’ll never have to look back.”

She scoffed, shrugging his hand off.

“Why does it feel like you’re giving me a pep talk?” she glared half-heartedly at him. He smiled.

“You looked like you needed one.”

His phone vibrated, reminding him of his other priority. His uncle Valerio hated it when he was late, even more than Luca did.

“Hey, I’ve gotta go,” absently, he brushed her cheek. “Just make sure you’re better by Sunday, okay?”

She looked at him.

“Why?”

He flashed a mysterious smile, winking at her.

“You’ll see.”

She blushed, watching as he climbed in his car. He woke the engine, throwing her a brief wave before taking off. She waved back, feeling her heart start to race.

_Why do I like him so much?_

* * *

The quarter moon was lost behind fog and sleet. A lone figure hurried through the woods, his pants and boots soaked from splashing through half-frozen puddles. He slowed to a stop when he reached the river; ten feet across, the water flowing too quickly for ice to form. The only way to pass was a centuries-old bridge, the rotting planks that made up its narrow, decrepit body creaking with every step. The insistent echoes stayed in his ears long after he’d crossed, doing nothing to silence the thoughts that whirled through his mind.

 _You can’t do this,_ he told himself.  _You can’t betray them like this!_

He knew it didn’t matter what team he ended up playing for in the end, that any choice he made would mean the death of someone he cared about. The worst part was there was no chance of escape; they had made sure of that.

 _Ugh, there has to be_ something  _I can do,_ he thought helplessly.  _Maybe id I…_

“Are you gonna notice me any time soon?”

He looked up, seeing Anya. Her arms were crossed, a light smirk gracing her cherry-red lips. The maelstrom in his head finally quieted at the sight of her, just like always. He chuckled.

“I’d go blind if I looked at you too long,” he said charmingly. She laughed.

“I’ll be taking that as a compliment, if you don’t mind.”

He chuckled again, following her into the hut. Why she insisted on using the rundown place he’d never understand. As usual, a line of needles waited on the steel tray, a small black cooler sitting on the floor next to the stand. They hadn’t needed the extra blood or fluids yet, he doubted they ever would, but he was glad to see she cared enough to have them on hand. He pulled off his jacket, sitting on a tall stool as termite-eaten as the wall he leaned against.

“Well, let’s get started.”

She nodded, pushing up his shirt. The scars on his back, faded as they were, stood out to her as much as ever. She shuddered, telling herself not to think of how he had gotten them. Her hands shook as she soaked a scrap of cloth with the new sterilizing compound; some of the scientists had expressed a concern that normal rubbing alcohol affected the potency of the serums. Considering what was in most of them, it didn’t surprise her.

Quickly, she wiped down the injection sight, a clear space right in the middle of his back. She grabbed the first needle, taking off the clouded plastic cap. It may have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn the liquid inside shifted from brown to a deep red. Swallowing, she steadied her hand, hearing his pained groan as she let the tip sink into his spine.

The effects were nearly instant, his body falling into violent spasms, his veins swelling as the mixture rushed through his blood. His eyes seemed to glow faintly, a thin, clear fluid dripping from his nose and lips. Anya bit the inside of her cheek, barely keeping hold of her calm demeanor as she struggled to give him the second shot.

“I’m sorry I have to do this…”

He tore at his face, his short nails tearing away shards of flesh. Every inch of his body burned to the touch, his ragged screams cut short as his jaw locked shut. A leg snapped on the stool, a muffled cry sounding when he caught himself on his hands. He looked up at her through tangled, sweat-soaked hair, shaking as he fought to gasp out a single sentence.

“P-Please, t-tell me it’s over…”

Anya choked, taking the last four syringes from the tray.

“I-If I don’t give you all of them,” she whimpered helplessly. “H-He’ll kill us.”

“I…already feel like I’m…d-dying,” he clenched his jaw, no doubt holding back another cry. “J-J-Just do it!”

She obeyed, administering them as quickly as she could. He screamed more with each one, no doubt feeling like every cell was being ripped apart. It wasn’t long before his eyes rolled back in his head, revealing whites stained red with blood. At last, the spell slowly began to fade; he gave a relieved sigh as he finally collapsed. Anya could only stand and stare, her soft sobs muted by the howling wind.


	7. 7

Someone tapped quietly at the door. Lena rubbed her eyes. Had she dozed off again? Glancing at the clock hung over their unused fireplace, she was shocked to see it was already after midnight. Who could it possibly be this late? What if the noise woke Kara?

On the floor, her phone vibrated; she must have dropped it when she fell asleep. Kara had given it back to her that afternoon, saying she was going out of town in the morning and needed a way to keep track of her. There was a text message from Autumn, saying Lena had to meet her on the porch. There was something very important they needed to talk about.

 _Well, I’m awake,_ she messaged Autumn back, telling the girl she’d be out in a second.  _Might as well see what she wants._

She tiptoed to the door, flicking on the outside light as she looked through the peephole. A shivering girl stood outside, her head bowed, tendrils of auburn hair tumbling from her black hood.

“Autumn?” Lena pulled the door open, cringing at the faint squeak of the hinges. She grew more concerned when her friend didn’t answer, taking a step outside. The moment she did, a strong hand clamped over her mouth, the other grabbing her waist. The hooded girl lifted her head, showing her cruelly-smiling face had been painted to resemble a skeleton. The rest of her hair was stark black.

“Keep holding her,” she whispered loudly. She dug into the large front pocket of her sweatshirt, taking out several big cable ties. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Lena struggled, grabbing her captor’s hands with both of hers, hoping she could somehow free her mouth long enough to scream. It only made them tighten their grip; they shoved their knee in her back, knocking the breath out of her. The girl grabbed her wrists, tying them quickly. She did the same with Lena’s ankles, all while trying to contain her gleeful laughter.

“Let’s get going,” she hissed when she’d finished. “I don’t want anyone seeing us.”

Lena gave a muffled shout when her feet left the ground, grunting as she was thrown over a thick shoulder. All the while, their hand remained firmly over her mouth, cutting off any chance she might have had to alert someone.

The pair brought her to a black car parked before the empty house next door, shoving her in the back before getting in themselves. The skeleton girl adjusted the rearview mirror, glaring at their captive as she started the near-silent engine. Her eyes burned with such hatred, Lena was surprised she didn’t burst into flames.

“Put her out,” she pulled away from the curb. “And make sure I can’t see her ugly face.”

Lena turned to the person next to her, catching glimpses of their face whenever they passed under a streetlight. It was painted half zombie and half dragon, as though they hadn’t been able to choose just one. They parted their fingers enough to force a straw past her lips, flashing a dark, arrogant grin.

“Be a good girl and drink it all,” they said quietly. “Or else.”

Lena didn’t need any more convincing. She gulped down the warm, salty liquid as fast as she could, choking on the last few sips. They laughed, putting an arm around her after letting the bottle fall to the floor. They leaned close, their hot breath hitting her ear

“Hope you’re ready,” they whispered. “Because you and I are about to have a _lot_ of fun…”

* * *

Jason couldn’t believe Lena was still missing. It had been three days since he’d learned about it, since he’d come home to find the police waiting for him. They had questioned every aspect of his relationship with her, saying he was one of the last known people to have seen her alive. He still wasn’t sure if they saw him as a suspect or not.

He reached across the table, dragging the poster to him. He focused on the picture, on the beautiful girl with the sky smile, her emerald gaze focused on the ground. Her hair was a shining wave tossed over her shoulder. It was the same photo Lance had set as the lock screen on his phone, the same one he still had. The page slipped from his grasp, a small gasp coming when his phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket, seeing Chad’s number.

 _“We’ve probably combed the whole island by now,”_ he got right to the point.  _“Where could she freaking be?”_

“I wish I knew,” Jason sighed. He couldn’t believe it was happening again. Things were supposed to be different this time!

 _“Hey, Lena’s_ nothing  _like Emily,”_ Chad snapped. It didn’t surprise him the blonde knew what he was thinking.  _“She wouldn’t do something like this on purpose!”_

Jason had lost track of how many times he’d tried to convince himself that was true, but it was one thought that refused to stay in his head. The drama with Emily had only deepened the scars his brother and sister had given him, to the point he doubted they would ever fully heal.

 _“I can’t tell you to forget about Emily,”_ Chad sounded sympathetic, yet fed up at the same time. Jason allowed a small, hollow smile to touch his lips; forgetting her had long since proven impossible.  _“But I_ can  _tell you it’s okay to stop blaming yourself for it.”_

“It’s not like I try to,” he leaned on the table. There was a short pause on Chad’s end of the line, the muffled sounds of a car and footsteps.

 _“Look, we’re on our way back to the woods,”_ he said.  _“We’ll swing by and get you.”_

The line clicked off. Jason sighed again, letting his phone fall to the table. His head had been pounding since he’d woken up, sprawled on the couch with no memory of getting there.

_Ugh, what the hell happened to me last night?_

He grabbed a half-empty Sprite from the fridge, heading to the living room to wait for his friends. He watched the street through the long front window, seeing kids bundled up and playing in the slowly-melting snow with their parents or babysitters. Further down, he could see the opening to the cul-de-sac, imagining the large willow next to Fisherman’s Creek. Every year, the scene served as a reminder of the time, the family he could never get back.

 _Don’t think about it,_ he told himself harshly.  _If you get stuck again, you’ll never find Lena._

He crushed the plastic bottle in his fist. Staying focused was the only way he’d find her, and that meant forgetting the past, keeping the memories locked up where he couldn’t reach them. At least for now.

 _It’s for the best,_ he said to himself.  _She’s all that matters now._

He took a last look out the window, seeing a red SUV pull into the driveway. He started for the door, fear taking hold when he saw his hand start to tremble. The bottle fell to the floor as a searing pain ripped through him; he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

 _God, no,_ he thought.  _No, not this again!_

Loud, hoarse coughs rattled his chest, a hand flying to his mouth as a violent burning leapt up his throat. He brought his hand away, revealing a vibrant red stain on a palm slick with sweat. Blood ran from his lips, the knock at the door a deafening echo. His vision blurred, the world fading as the door flew open.

“Jason!”

* * *

Faintly, Jason heard himself groan, wondering if someone had hammered burning needles into his skull. A bitter taste lingered at the back of his throat, rough as sandpaper. He could feel a dried stream at the corner of his mouth, his whole body rigid. Slowly, he opened his burning eyes, hating how long it took his vision to clear.

“What…happened?” his voice was weak and quiet; he wished he could say he barely recognized it. A young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes leaned over him, Kelly. She bent down, grabbing the damp compress that had fallen from his forehead.

“We found you unconscious,” she said softly. “It’s been two hours.”

He sat up, shrugging her hands away when she tried to push him back down.

“Two hours?”

It felt like seconds had passed. Had it really been that long? She nodded.

“We knew something was wrong when we heard the crash.”

“What’re you talking about?” he asked. “What crash?”

She motioned toward a small pile of shattered porcelain, a recreation of a famous statue Jason’s mother had bought on his family’s last trip to Italy. Just a few weeks before the accident.

“What are you doing here?” he turned back to her.

“Don’t you remember?” she pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket, a copy of the missing persons poster he’d been looking at earlier. “Lena’s still missing. Everyone else has already gone ahead to look for her.”

Jason scratched his wrist, noting a small cut. The weight of fear and unease settled back in his stomach, making him even more nauseous. He stood quickly, fighting back a wave of dizziness.

“You shouldn’t be up yet,” she cautioned him. “You still need to-”

“I need to help find her,” he turned toward the door, grabbing his head and pressing a hand to the wall. She glared at him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said sternly. “You need to be more careful about this, Jason. Don’t you remember what happened last time?”

He just looked at her.

“You were in the ICU for two weeks. Do you really want to go through that again?”

“I-I don’t care,” he managed. The dizziness won out, forcing him to his knees. It had been almost two months since the last fit; he’d hoped he was finally in the clear. How much longer would he have to endure this? “I just hate…feeling useless like this.”

“Oh, Jason,” she knelt next to him. “You’re not useless, but you can’t keep pushing yourself like this.”

“But what about Lena?” he sounded desperate. “I have to help find her…”

“And we will,” she brought them both to their feet, leading him to the couch. “But only  _after_ you’ve gotten some rest.”

He sighed, lying down again. She put the compress back in place, smiling slightly when he closed his eyes.

“Just a few hours,” she assured him. “Then we can help look for her.”

* * *

Jason was starting to regret the decision to go out on his own. Kelly had kept her promise, driving him to the forest after he’d slept a few more hours. The only down side was it was near sunset when they arrived, the rest of the group already deep in their search. He’d texted their friends, saying whoever found Lena first would have to message the others. What he hadn’t planned on was his flashlight dying shortly after he’d gotten started, leaving him nearly blind as he made his way through the wood.

The only thing on his mind was Lena, what could’ve happened to her. Would she be alright when they found her? Would she even still be alive? The images flashing through his mind only worried him more; shots of her chained to a filthy wall, cold and alone. Of her lying abused and bloodied in a rain-soaked ditch. He gulped.

 _She’s still alive,_ he tried to assure himself.  _She_ has  _to be…_

He stopped, leaning against an old oak tree. An old memory had forced itself to the front, brought on by the sight of the large knothole at the base. The wind had been howling that day, rain coming down in sheets. He’d wandered too far from home, crawling inside to take shelter from the storm. Shaking from the cold and hugging himself as he wept in fear. He’d ben eight, released the week before from the hospital.

_Stop it!_

He pounded the bark as anger coursed through him, the memories pushing him forward again. They flowed before his eyes, blinding him as he staggered along the dim path. He was unaware he’d started running until he tripped, falling to his knees in the ice-crusted soil. Tears mixed with the sweat dripping down his face, his gasps for breath intertwined with quiet sobs.

 _Men ain’t supposed to cry,_ his brother’s voice snapped at him.  _It means they’re pussies._

 _So what if I cry?_ Jason clenched a fist, hit it against the soil.  _Better than being empty._

He wiped his face, hearing a low sound, the dying echoes of a voice. He stood, following the calls to a long wound in the earth, barely wide enough for a man to crawl out of. It was a natural opening to the abandoned mine, now just a trap for unlucky forest creatures. Warm, dank air still rose from it, making him cough. He walked carefully around it, moving closer to what he hoped was the source of the noise. The full moon finally broke free of the cloud cover, lending its light to a sole figure huddled against a thick fallen trunk.

“Lena!”

He hurried over to her, holding her tightly. His first thought was how cold she was, that she was clad in little more than her underwear. How long had she been exposed like that? He unzipped his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. Stiffly, she put her arms through the sleeves, her face tight with pain.

“J-Jason…” she was crying softly, her voice hoarse. She hugged him again, her whole body trembling. “T-T-Take me home…p-please…”

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” he gathered her up so she reclined in his arms, getting to his feet. “We have to make sure you’re okay.”

* * *

Jason had lost track of time since he and Lena had arrived at the hospital, lost in the disconnected details she’d murmured before succumbing to a fitful sleep. His clothes were covered in dried mud, his hair stuck to the back of his neck. He got up from his chair to pace, unable to keep still.

He’d use the last of his cell battery to text the gang, letting them know Lena was safe. He knew she didn’t need him anymore, that he could come back after she’d recovered, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

“Jason?”

He stopped, seeing Dr. Khan by the reception desk. The aging man looked worried, a clipboard held tightly in his thick hands. He’d been the Vetra family’s doctor for as long as Jason could remember, possibly even longer. His thinning, white-streaked black hair was slicked back, his dark brown eyes as sharp as ever.

“How’s Lena?” Jason almost feared the answer. The doctor shook his head.

“Considering what she’s just been through, I’d say she’s doing very well,” he glanced at his clipboard. “She’s very dehydrated, has sustained several fractures to her wrist and ankle and developed quite the case of pneumonia.”

Jason knew from the man’s tone that he was holding something back, deciding it wasn’t worth worrying about, at least for now.

“Can I see her?”

To his surprise, Khan nodded, leading him back down the hall he’d come from. It was the same room he always ended up in, the white door adorned with a large purple flower.

“She’s resting comfortably now,” Khan motioned to the door’s small window. Lena was lying in the room’s sole bed, her wrist and ankle bound in red casts, her still-damp hair spread across the dirt-streaked pillow. Several IVs pierced her arm, supplying her with fluids and antibiotics. Jason hated how fragile she looked.

“You’ll have to stay out here until she wakes up,” Khan patted his shoulder. “Please try not to disturb the other patients.”

Jason nodded absently, waiting until the man had turned the corner before turning to the nurses’ station. He knew it wouldn’t be empty for long; he twisted the knob, slipping inside. The near-silence was deafening, the only sounds being the steady beep of her heart monitor and the faint rasp of her breath. He made his way to the chair on the other side of her bed, sagging into it. His thoughts drifted endlessly between her and the extra assignments waiting for him at home. The added work helped distract him, if just for a short while.

 _Thinking about the past won’t get you anywhere,_ he snapped at himself for the hundredth time that night. All it did was cloud his mind, made it impossible to think clearly. Yet no matter how hard he tried, the thoughts refused to stay silent.

He stood again, peeking past the shade on the other window. The sun was peeking over the horizon, a slim line of gold gilding the distant hills. He felt the smile on his lips fade as quickly as it had appeared, a soft moan drawing his attention back to the room. Lena had woken up, rubbing her eyes before looking around with a dazed expression.

“W-What happened?” she sat up slowly. “W-Where am I?”

“You don’t remember?” he sat down again. “I brought you to the hospital last night.”

She shook her head.

“The last thing I remember is climbing out of that pit,” she shivered, no doubt at the memory. “I don’t even know how long I was down there.”

She recognized the thoughtful look on his face, the way his eyes always narrowed when he was confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m trying to figure out who’d want to do this to you,” he murmured, then sighed. “But I can’t think of anyone.”

“I won’t be much help,” she scooted closer to him, stopping when her IVs went taut. “Their faces were painted, I have no idea who they were.”

“Did you recognize anything about them?” he asked. She shook her head.

“I thought one of them sounded familiar, but I’m not sure I’d know them if I heard them again.”

She waited as he mulled it over, smoothing the oily swath of hair tossed over her shoulder.

“Looks like I’ll never find out what you had planned,” she said. He smiled slightly.

“I don’t care about that,” he brushed her bangs from her eyes. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

She blushed, her gaze straying to his lips. Her heart was begging her to kiss him, her breath catching in her throat when his hand slipped to her cheek.

“One thing’s for sure,” his thumb smoothed over a small scrape on her cheek. “Even after all this, you’re still the cutest girl I’ve ever seen.”

His lips were barely an inch from hers. Her hand rose to cover his, the desire in his eyes fading at the contact. He pulled away, casting his gaze to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Lena,” he said quickly. “I…I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?” she couldn’t believe it. What was going on with him? “Jason?”

“I can’t explain it,” it was only a partial lie. “I-I’ll see you at school.”

He left then, almost running into Kara. He nodded faintly, rushing past her. She hurried to the bed once he was gone, smacking Lena hard across the face.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she demanded. “I was nice enough to give your damn phone back and you’re not even smart enough to keep it with you!”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Lena held her stinging cheek. How had Kara even found out where she was? “I was kidnapped and dumped in the middle of nowhere!”

“You and your excuses,” Kara smacked her again. “Next time I call, you’d better answer, or you’ll be lucky to wake up the next day!”

She stormed out, shoving aside a shocked orderly on the way. Lena glared after her, clenching her sore jaw to keep from screaming.

* * *

Jason ran his hands through his hair, enjoying the rush of hot water on his skin. He’d gone straight home after leaving the hospital, passing out on the couch in front of  _Il palazzo di sangue,_ one of Italy’s goriest movies. He hadn’t noticed the title when he’d put it in, wanting only to forget what had happened that morning.

He’d tried so hard to act normal after what his siblings had done to him, until the incident with Emily. Ever since then, he’d kept his emotions locked away, afraid the pattern would just repeat itself.

_Lena’s nothing like Emily._

He shut off the water, grabbing a towel. The damp air in the bathroom reminded him of the Bahamas, of swimming and surfing like he had nearly every summer he could remember. He recalled when he’d almost drowned, getting caught in a riptide while building a sandcastle near the shore. The next thing he’d known, he was coughing up salt water, lying on the deck of an unfamiliar motorboat. Four strangers had been watching over him, their faces worried.

_“Are you okay?” a little girl asked. She was two years older than him, her short black hair in pigtails. He groaned, smiling weakly up at her._

_“I think so,” he rubbed his throat. It felt like he’d swallowed sandpaper, after gargling a handful of rocks. “Where am I?”_

_“You’re on our boat,” said a boy. He was just a year older, his dark red hair cropped around his too-big ears. He held out a hand, helping him to his feet. “I’m Lance.”_

_“I’m Jason.”_

He’d been weeks shy of his fourth birthday. His parents hadn’t noticed his absence until they’d returned to the docks the next morning. That had been a stab to the heart for him, since he’d still clung to the belief that they cared for him. He and Lance had been best friends ever since.

He finished drying off, tossing the towel aside and pulling on dark pajama pants. He picked up his comb, staring at his reflection. Thick, arrow-straight black hair, slanted black eyes, a dark tan marred by a life’s worth of scars.

They weren’t too bad on his face, a small one on his cheek from a fall, the newer line from stitches on his chin. Water dripped from his bangs, running over a mess of bite marks on his left shoulder. A rabid dog, one of many things in his life that had nearly killed him. Plenty more were scattered across his body, the most distinct burned in to the flesh just above his left hip.

A broken heart, a spear-headed serpent writhing through the cracks. His brother had tied him hand and foot to his bed, stuffing dirty socks in his mouth to muffle his screams. The reek of burnt skin had been overwhelming, his body numb from exhaustion.

 _I swear, Carson,_ he slammed the comb down, the bright orange plastic cracking when his fist tightened.  _When I find you, I’m gonna rip your fucking throat out._

He threw the comb away, gathering his clothes and dumping them by his door. He fell on his bed, grabbing his phone and going through his messages.

 _“You’re on thin ice,”_ it was the most recent one.  _“Either you take care of our problem, or I make sure the whole world knows what you_ really  _are. Think about it.”_

As always, the number was blocked, the voice digitally garbled. Even so, he had a hunch the calls all came from the same person. They’d frightened him at first, now little more than an annoyance.

 _Whatever._ He let out a long breath, deleting it like he had with the others.  _I’ll find them eventually._

* * *

Lena pulled out her history book, restlessly tapping the foot bound in a walking cast. It was her first day back since being released from the hospital; she couldn’t believe how happy she was to be in school.

“You’re doing well.”

She looked up. Jason was dressed in baggy black jeans, a tight red tank top and spotless white sneakers. His hair was visibly shorter, slightly messy like he’d just gotten out of bed. She licked her lips nervously, realizing he looked unbearably sexy.

“Uh, hey,” she smiled. “H-How’s it going?”

“I’ve been wondering about you,” he glanced to the side. “Listen, about what happened at the hospital-”

“Don’t worry about it,” she shut her locker with more force than needed. He was really choosing now to bring that up? “It’s fine.”

He walked with her, still looking unsure.

“What’ve I missed the last couple weeks?” she asked flatly.

“From what I’ve heard, a lot of review,” they stopped outside Ms. Conny’s room. “You sure everything’s okay?”

She scoffed.

“I told you, it’s fine,” she looked up at him. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Lena,” he sounded disappointed. “You know I can tell when you’re lying.”

“It’s not a big deal,” she assured him, her voice still slightly harsh. “I’d tell you if something was wrong.”

She went in, leaving him in the hall. Guilt was biting at her, but she shoved it down.

 _He already saved my life,_ she thought.  _I can’t ask for more._

She tried to focus on the lesson, zoning out when she realized it was just review.

 _I really like him,_ she’d stopped trying to fight it a long time ago.  _But it won’t go anywhere. He’s been through too much already._

True, she didn’t know exactly what had happened to him, but the details she’d gathered so far revealed a hell that swallowed hers whole. She toyed with her pencil, jotting random things in her notebook to make it look like she was paying attention.

She finally remembered what had happened after she’d been abducted, the memories breaking free of the fog when she’d seen the two pink lines on that stick. Of all the things that could have happened, why did it have to be that? Why?

 _Maybe I should tell him,_ she thought.  _He looked pretty upset…but he’d probably hate me if I told him!_

She buried her face in her arms, groaning softly.

_What am I gonna do?_

* * *

Coach Willis finished separating the girls, turning to Lena.

“Don’t want you messing up that leg anymore,” she jerked a thumb toward the bleachers. “Sione, you’re on the bench.”

Lena gave a sigh of relief. Her PE class was in the middle of their softball unit, one of few sports she couldn’t stand. She stretched out on the bottom row, at the tail end of a nap when a shadow passed over her, giving a small, forced laugh.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Better than running around in the mud,” she sat up. Jason sat next to her, wiping sweat from his forehead. The boys’ class was across the field, in the middle of their soccer unit. She turned away from him, not wanting him to catch the worried look in her eyes.

“You’ve barely looked at me all day,” he said. “What gives?”

“You were the one acting guilty this morning,” she reminded him. “And I already said I didn’t want to talk about it.”

He regarded her for a moment.

“You keep thinking about what happened, don’t you?” he asked simply. She scoffed.

“I’m just an open book to you, aren’t I?”

She got up, ready to leave when he grabbed her hand.

“You’ve been through a lot lately,” his grip tightened. “You don’t need to keep it bottled up.”

“I’m not bottling anything up,” she sat back down, her fingers curling around the edge of the bleacher. “Why can’t you leave it alone?”

He kept hold of her hand, his tone growing softer.

“Why can’t you let people worry about you?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” she stood again when the coach blew her whistle, signaling it was time to head inside.

“Look, I know you’re probably just trying to help and all,” she pulled her hand away, tears pricking her eyes as she did so. “But I really don’t want to be around you right now. I’m sorry.”

She hurried off before he could say anything. She knew he was staring at her, knew he was wondering what he could’ve done to upset her.

 _There’s no other way,_ she told herself.  _He can’t find out about this, he just can’t!_


	8. 8

_Don’t tell me she’s watching that again…_

Lance peaked into the living room. Every time he’d stayed at their dad’s the past month, Stephanie had been glued to the couch, watching the old news story she’d recorded on mute. Their mother was the local anchorwoman, covering everything from the weather to the recent murders. They’d been going on intermittently for years, yet no one had any idea who might’ve been behind them. In fact, they barely seemed to be trying to solve them at all.

He was about to leave when a picture flashed onscreen; Lena sitting in her hospital bed, smiling nervously, almost fearfully. The gorgeous woman hugging her copied the look, though there was something fake, almost sick about it. He’d seen the story before, back when it had first aired, his curiosity getting the better of him when Stephanie started talking to herself.

“I can’t believe this,” she clutched the pillow in her lap, holding it tightly to her chest. “How the hell could he do this to me?”

Silently, Lance moved closer to her, careful to stay out of sight.

“Falling in that pit should’ve killed her,” she went on, nearly rocking back and forth. “I told them to make sure she was dead. I can’t believe this!”

 _Can’t believe what?_ He stopped behind the couch.  _What’s she going on about?_

“Guess I’ll just have to take care of that little skank myself,” she reached for the side table, opening the drawer and taking out their father’s gun. Lance let his hand fall on her shoulder, his voice icy.

“Where you going with that gun, sis?”

“Uh, Dad asked me to clean it,” she said quickly. It was clear he’d startled her. “I-I was just gonna do it.”

“Hm, he always asked me to do that,” he kept up the charade. Did she really think she could fool him? “Why would he suddenly ask you?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged off his hand, moving away from him. “Maybe you just don’t do it well enough.”

He quickly rounded the sofa, effectively trapping her in the living room.

“You sure seem interested in that,” he glanced at the television. The image had changed to a shot of damage from a minor flood at the library. “Question is, why?”

“Oh, uh, just a current event,” she said lamely. “For government.”

He chuckled meanly, stepping closer to her.

“You know I don’t believe that,” he snatched the gun from her grasp, his dark smirk widening when he saw her hands were starting to shake. He threw it in their grandmother’s oversized knitting basket, out of her reach unless she managed to get past him. “What are you planning?”

He was surprised to see the fear drain from her eyes, replaced with a rage worse than he had ever seen from her.

“I’m going to kill that bitch,” she shouted. “She ruined my life!”

Before she could blink, his hands were wrapped around her neck, his eyes blazing as he forced her back against the wall.

“She hasn’t done anything to you,” he snapped angrily. She clawed helplessly at his wrists, drawing thin lines of blood. He ignored the sting, a cruel smile forming on his lips. “You’re just a pathetic, jealous little-”

His words were drowned out by her scream, a sharp pain shooting along his arm. He released her, staring at the small handle protruding from his bicep. A knife? Where the hell had that come from?

He grabbed her hair when she tried to slip past him, her yell choking itself out when he slammed his fist into her back. She collapsed, breathless, to the floor; he placed a boot on her spine to keep her there.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he growled. “Not until you tell me what the hell you did to Lena!”

Stephanie squirmed beneath him, glaring at him as best she could.

“I didn’t do anything,” she gasped. “Eric called me after he dumped her in that stupid pit, saying how good it felt to fuck her!”

He stared at her, the ticking of the clock unusually loud as he took her wrists, yanking her to her feet.

“You know I don’t believe that,” he hissed in her ear. She glowered at him over her shoulder, her eyes filling with fear again when she saw the blood running along his other arm. She opened her mouth to speak, to beg, unprepared for the blow that knocked her out cold.

* * *

Stephanie shivered, a hand going to hide her burning eyes from the blinding fluorescent lights.

_Ugh, where am I? What the hell happened?_

She sat up, disgusted to see the narrow, lumpy mattress beneath her. The concrete walls were chipped, scratched and scribbled on, a record of all those who had been there before her. She rose to her knees, looking out the tiny room’s sole window, secured with black bars and metal grating.

The view offered a wide, muddy yard scattered with dirty clumps of melting snow. The whole of the high gray wall was embedded with colorful shards of broken glass, crowned with several curling black strands of razor wire. At the far end of the yard was the slightest glimpse of a corner watch tower.

“Bet you never thought you’d end up here, huh?”

She turned, seeing Lance standing beyond another set of bars. Behind him stood a cell identical to her own, the bright orange-clad occupant slumped motionlessly against the wall. Stephanie sat down on the edge of her bed, crossing her arms and glaring at her little brother.

“What am I doing here?” she demanded bluntly. He laughed.

“I dragged your ass here,” he returned flatly. A white gauze bandage was wrapped tightly around his upper arm, a bright spot of blood at the center. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glaring back at her with narrowed, hateful eyes.

“Why?” she asked. “What did I do?”

“How about being a pain in my ass, for starters?”

She looked at him.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He gave a small laugh, a hand slipping behind his back.

“I called Eric,” he said casually. “He sold you out.”

She gasped sharply.

“What?! That coward!” she pounded the thin mattress. “How could he do that to me?!”

Lance smiled to himself. This was exactly what he had been hoping for.

“I said he’d join her in that fucking pit if he squealed,” Stephanie went on, her voice rising. “And now I’m stuck in this shithole!”

He cocked a brow.

“I thought you had nothing to do with it?”

“Of course I did,” she faced him fully. “That slut ruined my life, she deserved everything she got!”

Lance couldn’t stand the pride in her voice, her self-righteousness making his stomach twist. He’d always known she was crazy, but hearing it like this, the lengths she’d go to to get what she thought she deserved, made him utterly sick. He listened as she detailed every phase of the plan, never once showing even an ounce of remorse.

“How much longer am I gonna be stuck here?” she asked when she’d finished. “I have to help set up the art show at school tomorrow!”

He chuckled again, bringing out their mother’s voice recorder. He’d used it to capture everything she had said.

“With any luck, you’ll be stuck here for the rest of your life.”

* * *

Luca drummed his fingers impatiently on the minivan’s hood, glaring at Jason’s sneakers. As diligent a worker as the boy was, there were times he got too wrapped up in it.

“Jason,” he called again, exasperated. “Get your  _culo_ out here!”

Several more minutes passed before Jason rolled out from under the van, his faded blue coveralls splashed with oil and grease. He wiped his hands on a stained, ratty towel before pulling out his earbuds, looking sheepish when he saw his uncle scowling down at him.

“Uh, hey,  _zio_ ,” he got to his feet, making a half-hearted effort to clean himself off. It was then he noticed Lance standing behind the man, somehow managing to look nonchalant and terrified. “What’s going on?”

Luca gripped his shoulder, patting it twice before letting go.

“You’re on break, he said softly, walking away before Jason could question it. Something in his uncle’s touch had instantly made him wary, a rare, underlying fear in the man’s calm words.

“What’s going on?” he turned to Lance, who swallowed nervously.

“I-It’s about Lena,” he nodded toward Luca’s office. They went inside, shutting the door behind them. He set his backpack on the man’s desk, taking his phone from the front pocket. He’d made a copy of the recording before handing it over to the police. “I found out who kidnapped her.”

 _“I called Eric,”_ the recording was quiet and a little grainy, but clear enough.  _“He sold you out.”_

 _“What?! That coward!”_ Stephanie’s enraged screech was unmistakeable.  _“How could he do that to me?!”_

Lance watched Jason’s jaw tighten as the recording went on, the rest of his body following suit. He shut it off before it finished, knowing Jason got the idea.

“Where is she?” he demanded. Lance swallowed again.

“I-In a cell,” he rubbed the bandage on his arm. He had forgotten how frightening Jason could be when he was angry. “I-I caught her watching the news story and mumbling about it. When I confronted her, she stabbed me.”

He couldn’t believe they hadn’t made the connection sooner. Who had a reason to pull this stunt besides Stephanie? She was also the only one he knew manipulative enough to get people to go along with it. He shivered slightly, remembering how cold she’d sounded. What had happened to the warm, caring girl he’d grown up with? What had caused her to change?

He looked up at a loud sigh, seeing Jason force himself to calm down, an act he sorely hoped he’d gotten better at. The memory of last time was still enough to bring him near pissing himself; how could one person have caused that much damage? Especially with the condition Jason had been in at the time? He shook his head, shoving the thought from his mind. He’d already had enough nightmares from dwelling on it.

“What about Eric?” Jason’s voice was quiet and burning, almost worse than when he let his anger through.

“I knew you’d want to deal with him first,” Lance tucked his phone in his backpack, pulling a plain wooden box from the largest pocket. “And I found this in Stephanie’s room. She must’ve kept it as some kind of trophy.”

Jason wiped his hands on the legs of his coveralls before taking it, peering inside. Lena’s name was carved crudely into the lid, where the red velvet lining had started peeling away from the lacquered wood.

“I’ll give it to Lena when I see her,” he set the box on his uncle’s desk. “Well,  _if_ I see her.”

“What do you mean?”

Jason shrugged, then his shoulders slumped.

“She said she couldn’t be around me, but she wouldn’t say why.”

“I’ll get Chad to talk to her,” Lance curled the strap of his still-open backpack over his shoulder. They shared their old handshake; he tightened his grip before letting go. “Kick that guy’s ass for her.”

Jason nodded.

“You can count on it.”

* * *

Eric plopped down on the small bench, wishing this was one of the days he’d decided to skip. His PE class had had to redo the president’s fitness test, Coach White saying most of them had failed it the first time. He took a long swig from his water bottle, glaring at the door, hearing the soft echo of chatter beyond it.

_Lazy asses._

He took another drink before capping the metal bottle, dropping it in his backpack. He stood, tensing slightly when the lock clicked. Hadn’t he been alone just a second ago? Why hadn’t he heard anything before that? He turned, seeing Jason leaning against the door. The younger boy had his arms crossed, his face tilted toward the floor. He gave a dark chuckle, the sound sending a shiver down Eric’s spine.

“I thought you were low before,” he started quietly. He lifted his head, his face blank, his eyes blazing. “But this takes it to a whole new level.”

“W-What’re you talking about?” Eric cringed when he heard the stutter, taking a step back toward the lockers.

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about,” he crossed the room with slow, deliberate strides. “You thought you could get away with it, didn’t you?”

Eric tilted his head.

“Get away with what?”

Jason chuckled again, the sound still abnormally harsh. In a flash, he had two fistfuls of Eric’s shirt, the furious fire in his eyes growing even hotter.

“You. Raped. My. Girl.”

Eric tensed further, realization hitting him like a cold wave.

“N-No, I didn’t,” he shook his head, failing to pry Jason’s hands away. “I-I didn’t-!”

“Cut the bullshit!” Jason shoved him back against the lockers. “Stephanie sold you out, dumbass!”

Eric froze. Stephanie had given him up? No, it couldn’t be, she wouldn’t have done that! At the same time, he knew it couldn’t have happened any other way. Stephanie had never thought twice about passing the blame, if it meant protecting herself. He stopped fighting, letting his hand drop to his sides.

“S-She said she’d dump me if I didn’t agree to it,” he knew how pathetic it sounded, his dejected baby blue eyes falling from Jason’s burning black ones. “That, or she’d kill me.”

He felt Jason’s grip loosen the slightest bit. Was it possible the guy actually felt sorry for him?

“You enjoyed it, though, didn’t you?” his voice was quiet. Eric suddenly longed to tell him the truth, that he’d despised every second of it, feeling the twisted part of his brain take over.

“Bitch had no idea what she was doing,” was that laughter he heard in his voice? No! “It was like fucking a sixth grader.”

He lowered his voice, feeling his lips curl in a smug grin.

“She didn’t fight,” he went on slowly. “She  _let_ me screw her, almost like she wanted it.”

Jason’s jaw clenched, his gaze falling back to the floor.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“It was weird,” Eric kept talking. Why wouldn’t he stop? “I could hear her screaming, begging me to keep hurting her like that.”

Jason’s jaw tightened further, the rest of his body following suit.

“Shut up.”

“You should’ve seen her when I finished,” Eric’s voice was even quieter. “Like she wanted more.”

“Shut up!” Jason threw him against the lockers again. The rage in his eyes was now clashing with desperation, fear. “Sh-She’s not like that!”

Eric looked on, feeling lower than dirt, still unable to stop himself.

“You don’t know that for sure.”

“S-She wouldn’t do that,” Jason’s anger vanished entirely. He stepped away, letting Eric go. “She wouldn’t…”

He glanced up in time to see Eric’s fist, ducking beneath it. Eric’s eyes were clouded, his swift movements jerky and uncertain.

“I’m going to kill you,” he shouted. “That’s the only way to keep you from Stephanie!”

Jason jumped aside, hoping to avoid Eric’s next blow. It connected with his shoulder, sending pain shooting down his arm.

“What are you talking about?” he got in a sharp jab to Eric’s chin, followed by one to his gut. “I never touched her!”

“That’s not what she told me,” Eric grabbed his stomach, glaring at him through sweat-soaked brown hair. Jason easily sidestepped his next move, watching as the momentum sent him crashing into the lockers.

“Whatever she told you was a lie,” he said calmly. “That’s all she’s ever done!”

Eric staggered to his feet, a cynical laugh spilling past his lips. He ran forward again, Jason’s fist connecting neatly with his cheek.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” he started flatly. “But it looks like the only way you’ll listen.”

He caught Eric’s wrist, twisting his arm so his hand was forced between his shoulder blades. Eric yelled in pain, his struggles only making Jason tighten his grip. Finally, the joint couldn’t take anymore, a wet pop cutting through the noise. He stumbled when Jason pushed him away, his eyes misting as he clutched the limb hanging uselessly at his side. Jason stared at hi with contempt in his eyes, pierced with the smallest shards of pity.

“Stephanie’s been using you right from the start,” he said harshly. “She never gave a shit about you.”

“I-Is that why she…” he trailed off, unable to finish. He didn’t want to believe it, that he was just a tool to the girl he loved, muscle to get what she really wanted. “She…”

“Lena doesn’t give in,” the ghost of a smile touched Jason’s lips. “That makes her a threat.”

Eric shrank away when he stepped closer, his wide eyes now utterly vacant. He knelt, cringing at the shout as he popped Eric’s arm back into place. It was hard to believe they’d almost been friends at one point, until Stephanie had come along and corrupted him. Just like everyone else she’d managed to sink her black claws in to. Eric looked away, his voice breaking.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I’m so sorry…”

“Lena’s the one you should really be saying that to,” Jason rose, going to the door. He paused after unlocking it, glancing at Eric over his shoulder. “And next time, pick your side more carefully.”

* * *

“Whoa!”

Lena’s ankle folded beneath her, sending her sprawling to the rough ground of the track. Chad jogged up to her, helping her to her feet. He noted the blood starting to leak down her shin, wincing at the large cut near her knee.

“That looks like it hurts.”

“I’m used to it,” Lena walked to the fence, plopping down against it before fixing her ponytail. “It’s pretty much why I never did track.”

“You just need some practice,” Chad sat next to her, handing her a crumpled tissue from his pocket. “No one’s perfect the first time out.”

“Heh, speak for yourself,” she pressed the thin paper to her cut. From what she’d heard, he’d been a track and field star since sixth grade. “You don’t have lead feet.”

He laughed.

“It takes time,” he sat back, stretching his legs out. They were tanned, lean and muscular, just like the rest of him. Lena groaned.

“Patience is not one of my virtues,” she looked around. “You always come out here alone?”

He shrugged.

“I do my best when I’m sure no one’s watching,” he flashed a smile, winking at her. “Less chance of a cute girl distracting me.”

She blushed, giggling shyly. He could actually be pretty charming if he tried.

“What got you started on it?”

He thought about it, ruffling his hair.

“I don’t really know,” he said at last. “But it sure beats that lacrosse crap Jason does.”

Lena moved to a clean spot on the tissue, watching as the pale pink paper was stained crimson. She’d joined the gang at several of the lacrosse team’s home games, marveling at the speed and skill Jason showed on the field. It also amazed her how aggressive he was, he was usually so sweet and gentle.

“I never took him for that kind of guy,” she mused aloud.

“Most people don’t,” Chad shifted, scratching his shoulder. “He usually hates it when people see him like that.”

She looked at him.

“What?”

“He gets pretty scary when he’s pissed off,” he shuddered lightly. “But it takes a lot for him to get to that point.”

“Oh…”

She stared at her ankle, then her wrist. Nearly two months had passed since they’d healed; just the thought of that night still gave her nightmares. She felt his gaze on her, turning to see his face had hardened, his eyes narrowed.

“Keeping it to yourself won’t help anything,” he said shortly. “You need to tell someone.”

She shook her head, whipping him in the face with her ponytail.

“No,” her voice cracked. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

She shook her head again.

“Because…B-Because…” she choked, her lip quivering. “It would just make things worse!”

She leapt to her feet, barely making it to the gate when he grabbed her hand, stopping her cold.

“Lena, you’re not making sense,” he closed the distance between them. “What would make things worse?”

He watched as a tear trailed down her cheek, as she finally let herself cry. She sank back to her knees, covering her face with her free hand, her nails biting into his palm. He knelt behind her, surprised when she spun, gripping his thin black jacket and sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, the part of his heart that craved her soaring while the rest sank.

“I-I can’t tell Jason,” her words were muffled. “I-I just can’t!”

“Why not?” he took her shoulders, pulling her back to stare at her. “Lena, what are you talking about?”

She sniffled, taking several shaking breaths before blurting it out.

“Because…Because I’m pregnant!”

* * *

Eric stopped short, turning back toward the track. He’d cut through the baseball field on his way home, hoping to find the water bottle he’d left there after PE. Now the bottle dropped from his hand, the loosened lid popping off and rolling away. Cold water splashed his sandal, ignored as he tried to process Lena’s words. Had he really just heard her right?

 _That’s crazy,_ he took a step back. How was that possible? He’d taken every precaution in the book!  _This can’t be happening!_

His water bottle forgotten, he whirled, sprinting away before he could hear more. Stephanie would kill him for this, he just knew it. Things weren’t supposed to have happened this way! He ran until the school was out of sight, sweat stinging his eyes as he stumbled to a stop, fighting to catch his breath.

 _It’s mine,_ he thought, horrified.  _Oh, God, I know it is!_

As if what he’d put Lena through hadn’t been enough, now she had this to deal with. It was so unfair, she didn’t deserve any of it!

_Then why’d you agree to do it?_

The question stopped him cold. Why had he agreed? Because of his feelings for Stephanie? Because she’d threatened to end his own miserable life if he hadn’t? Every reason that came to mind just made him feel sicker, like the scum he knew he was. There had to be some way to fix this, he thought frantically, there just had to be.

_But what? What?!_

He thought back to his fight with Jason. They’d known each other since they were little, and in all that time, he couldn’t remember ever seeing him that angry. It had terrified him, still terrified him. He grabbed his shoulder, fresh fear washing over him. Jason would do far worse when he found out, and he’d deserve every second of it.

 _I’m sorry, Lena, I’m so sorry,_ he gulped.  _I’ll find a way to make it up to you, I promise._

* * *

Lena shied away from Chad after her admission, fearing his reaction. He stared blankly at her, then shook his head.

“A-Are you sure?” he asked haltingly. She nodded, still keeping her distance. When he didn’t say anything, she glanced up, seeing he was no longer looking at her. Eventually, she broke the silence, unable to bear it.

“Well?” she questioned. “What are you thinking?”

“I…don’t really know what to say,” he blew out a breath. “Have you told anyone else?”

“No,” she brought her knees to her chest. “I don’t want anyone else to know.”

“Why not?”

She scoffed.

“If I told Lance or Autumn, the whole town would know overnight. Ty wouldn’t know what to think and Jason would…” she trailed off, crying again as she buried her face in her arms. “Jason would probably hate me!”

Chad gawked at her.

“What the hell gave you that idea?”

“What other reaction could he have?” she glared tearfully at him. “It’s my fault it happened!”

“Did you agree to go with them?” he asked. She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

“Well, no…”

And did you ask for what happened to you?” he went on.

“No, but…”

“‘But’ nothing,” he gripped her arms. “You didn’t ask for it, so how is any of it your fault?”

She stared at him, then buried her face in his chest again. Knowing her, she’d kept it bottled up from the start. He hugged her tightly, waiting until she’d cried herself out before speaking again.

“None of this is your fault,” he said softly. He tilted her chin back. “The only guilty ones are the assholes who did this to you.”

She sniffled.

“Y-You really think so?”

“I know it,” he ran a thumb over her wet cheek. She looked faintly hopeful now, the sight making him smile. Without thinking, he leaned forward, kissing her gently. She jerked back, looking stunned.

“Chad, what,” she faltered. “What was that?”

“I know you and J are into each other,” he said. A hint of red touched his face. “But I really like you, too.”

He moved to kiss her again, surprised when she returned it. Her hand slipped to the back of his neck, her fingers slipping through his short hair. He froze when she licked his bottom lip, taking her shoulder and pushing her back.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about what happened?” he asked. She shook her head, the hurt plain in her eyes.

“No,” she got to her feet, her fists clenching before falling limp. “I want to forget it happened.”

She jogged away, the bloodied tissue falling forgotten to the track. He watched her go, telling himself over and over what an idiot he was.

* * *

“You know, ignoring him’s a pretty crappy thing to do.”

Autumn glared down at Lena, her face a mask of annoyance. Lena shrugged, turning the page in her math book. Autumn had called her earlier that evening, asking if she wanted to come over for a study party. She was starting to regret agreeing to it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said shortly. Autumn sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You haven’t looked at Jason in weeks,” she shoved the book aside. “I want to know why.”

Lena pushed herself up, crossing her legs. She pulled out her pale yellow scrunchie, smoothing down her ponytail before putting it in again.

“He’s just been a jerk.”

Autumn gaped at her.

“How can you say that?” she asked. “He pretty much saved your life!”

“I know that,” she fingered her bracelet. It was another piece of her mother’s, a delicate gold chain with a beautifully engraved nameplate. “It’s just…when I think about him now, I feel…guilty.”

Autumn laid across the foot of the bed, her purple pajama top riding up slightly.

“Why?” she asked. “Because you made out with Chad?”

Lena blanched, her pencil plopping to the pillow she’d been laying on.

“H-How’d you find out about that?!”

“Please,” Autumn rolled her eyes, turning on her back and reaching over the footboard. She pulled up a stuffed rabbit with short ears, setting the toy on her stomach. “He’s liked you since day one. You really think he’d be able to keep something like that to himself?”

Lena sighed, smiling slightly when Autumn’s kitten jumped into her lap, curling into a tiny, fluffy white ball.

“I guess you’re right,” she picked at a loose thread on the pink and white striped comforter. “But I just…can’t stop thinking about what Eric did to me…”

“That wasn’t your fault,” Autumn said sternly, sitting up. Her stuffed rabbit tumbled back to the floor. “You didn’t ask him to do that to you!”

“Chad said the same thing,” she stroked the ball of fur in her lap, trying to take comfort in the kitten’s soft purring. She could feel Autumn’s eyes on her, cringing when she felt tears sting her own. “I don’t know why I can’t get that through my thick head.”

“I don’t really know, either,” Autumn shifted to face her, copying her position. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“It kind of does,” Lena started absently, then snapped her mouth shut. Autumn stared at her, tilting her head.

“What do you mean?”

“N-Nothing,” Lena stammered. She stroked the kitten a bit more quickly. “N-Never mind!”

The kitten squirmed out of her lap, scampering across the bed before settling on one of Autumn’s pillows. Autumn stared levelly at Lena, succeeding in completely unnerving her. She shivered, rubbing her arms.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Autumn rolled her eyes again, tucking her hands beneath her.

“The first thing you should do is tell Jason why you’ve been avoiding him,” her look softened. “He cares about you, Lena, just like we do.”

“How could he once he finds out? He’ll probably-”

“Kick Eric’s ass again,” she grinned slightly. “And this time, Ty and I’ll record it.”

Lena blinked.

“Wait, he did what?”

“Lance told Jason what happened,” she clarified. “How he got Stephanie to admit she and Eric were involved in the whole thing.”

She hated the conflicted look that passed across Lena’s face, that the spark of hope in her eyes vanished the moment it appeared. Lena toyed with her bracelet again, tracing the letters of her mother’s name with her finger nail.

“Y-You really think I should tell him?” she asked, barely looking up.

“Yes,” Autumn nodded. “He’ll be in the music room during lunch tomorrow, you can do it then.”

“O-Okay,” Lena still sounded unsure. She swallowed. “Guess I will.”

* * *

Jason had lost track of how many times he’d checked his phone. Ty had texted him before school, saying to meet him in the music room during lunch. It was almost time for sixth period now, where was he?

 _Least this isn’t a complete waste of time,_ he tightened another string on his guitar. It had sounded off all week.  _What’s going on with this thing?_

He looked up when the door opened, surprised to see Lena. She ducked back slightly when she noticed him, then slipped through, the door falling shut.

“Hey, Lena,” he strummed another chord; it still didn’t sound quite right. “Everything okay?”

“Oh, h-hey, Jason,” she walked toward him, stopping a few feet away. “H-How’s it going?”

“Fine,” he glanced at her again. What was she so nervous about? “What’s up with you?”

“Oh, n-nothing,” she pushed back some of her hair. Her eyes strayed everywhere but him, her teeth worrying her lower lip. “Um…what’re you doing in here?”

“Ty wanted me to meet him here,” a note of suspicion entered his tone. “But I don’t think he’s coming.”

She fidgeted a moment longer, then her shoulders slumped, her hands falling to her sides. She sighed heavily.

“That’s because Ty didn’t text you,” she admitted. “Autumn did. She wanted me to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Well,” she gulped, clinching her eyes shut. When she spoke again, her words came in a rush, so quiet he could barely hear them. “Jason, I was pregnant.”

The last string snapped when he tightened it too much, whipping his hand. He ignored the sting, his wide eyes locked on her.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

She gulped again, shying further away from him.

“I-It was after midnight,” she started. “Autumn texted me, saying she needed help. But when I opened the door, it wasn’t her.”

_“Autumn?” Lena pulled the door open, cringing when the hinges squeaked slightly. She grew more concerned when her friend didn’t answer, taking a step outside. The moment she did, a strong hand clamped out her mouth, the other grabbing her waist. The hooded girl lifted her head, showing her cruelly-smiling face had been painted to resemble a skeleton. The rest of her hair was stark black._

_“Keep holding her,” she whispered loudly. She dug into the large front pocket of her sweatshirt, taking out several big cable ties. “I’ll take care of the rest.”_

_Lena struggled, grabbing her captor’s hands with both of hers, hoping she could somehow free her mouth long enough to scream. It only made them tighten their grip; they shoved their knee in her back, knocking the breath out of her. The girl grabbed her wrists, tying them quickly. She did the same with Lena’s ankles, all while trying to contain her gleeful laughter._

_“Let’s get going,” she hissed when she’d finished. “I don’t want anyone seeing us.”_

“They drugged me on the way there,” Lena went on. “I don’t know where we went, but they said no one could hear me.”

_She grunted as she was thrown over that hard shoulder again. Now barely conscious, she was only vaguely aware of her surroundings, her fading sensations centered on a sharp, constant pain…somewhere._

_“We’re going to have_ a  _lot of fun,” the deep vibrations of a laugh. “And the best part is we can be as loud as we want.”_

_She bounced against their back, the creek of stairs echoing. The last thing she knew, she’d been thrown on something soft, the blurred light above flickering before flashing out._

“By the time I woke up, I was already in that pit,” she finished. “I must’ve broken my wrist when I climbed out. I don’t know how long I;d been wandering around when you found me…”

Jason set his guitar aside, getting up and going to her. He took her hand, leading her back to the row of chairs.

“It sounds like you still haven’t told me everything,” he let her sit before doing so himself. “What else happened?”

It didn’t surprise him when she started crying; it actually amazed him she hadn’t started sooner. She curled up against his side, her tears soaking his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Jason,” she said brokenly. “I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey,” he draped an arm around her, his tone soft and comforting. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for-”

“Yes, I do!” her head shot up. “I was going to have the baby, Jason! How can you not be pissed about that?!”

“It didn’t have anything to do with me,” he brushed her bangs aside. “It was your choice.”

That was when it hit him.

“But you said ‘was’. What happened?”

Her eyes widened. She started sobbing into his shirt again, her words barely audible.

“I…I-I lost…”

_Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind. She jumped, recognizing the strong grip. She turned, seeing Eric towering over her. His pale blue eyes were clouded, his jaw tight. He bent down, his lips almost touching her ear._

_“I won’t make you go through with it,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”_

_He led her to the stairs, then pushed her. The boot and cast made it impossible to catch her balance, the only thing that stopped her was a bodyslam against the wall. Several of the kids in the hall started laughing, a pair of girls grabbing her arms as she struggled to get to her feet._

_They shoved her, sending her tumbling again. She crashed to the floor, her eyes burning as she fought to hold back tears. One of the girls on the landing pointed, laughing even harder._

_“Oh, my God, look!”_

_A dark stain was spreading quickly along the front of her jeans, the warmth and faint smell telling her exactly what it was._

_Blood._

Lena cast her gaze to the floor, her fingers tightening on his shirt. His whole body had gone taut, a drawn bow string ready to snap.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” she whispered.

“It’s not you I’m pissed at,” he answered, his voice not much louder. That same instant, the tension left him, air from pricked balloon. “It’s everyone else in this place.”

He ran a hand through her hair again, letting it trail to her damp cheek. The fear was still there, though now mixed with relief. He almost smiled, the look fading before it touched his lips.

“I know this doesn’t mean much now,” he said. “But if I’d known about this, I would’ve done anything to stop it.”

She swiped at fresh tears, her hand drifting to cover his. That familiar surge of panic rose again, but he pushed it back; it was time to let go. He leaned forward, brushing a light kiss against her forehead.

“You shouldn’t be afraid to tell me anything,” he went on softly. “I promise, I’ll always be here for you.”

She sniffled faintly, managing a small grin.

“It took me a while to believe that,” she said. “But I do now, and I’ll never forget it.”

She reached in her pocket, pulling out a glossy black watch. She clasped it around his wrist, holding his hand in both of hers.

“Thanks for saving me,” she was blushing now. “And for always being there for me.”

He smiled, wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

“That’s what I’m here for.”

* * *

_What the hell’s wrong with me?_

Jason slowed to a stop when the light changed, the engine’s purr dimmed by the thoughts whirling in his mind. He’d stayed late after his shift at his uncle’s restaurant again, enduring Valerio’s weekly speech about how he worked too hard for such a young man. Lacing the tired words with the wish his own sons had even half Jason’s work ethic. If Tino and Ricci weren’t wasting their time tripping over each other, they were wasting everyone else’s by pulling pranks.

Jason groaned, remembering the pizza dough incident. It had taken almost two weeks to get that mess cleaned up. He’d asked his uncle why he let those two get away with so much, a second floury explosion rocking the kitchen before he’d gotten an answer. Not that it would’ve been much of one, anyway.

 _Nothing’s more important than family, Jason,_ that’s what the old man always said.  _At the end, they’re all you have._

 _Pfft, yeah right._ Jason sped off when the light changed again. The night was nearly pitch black, the only illumination besides the faint silver of stars being the occasional passing headlight.  _Family, my ass._

They had no idea what he had gone through, the memories he fought to bury. No matter how hard he tried, they kept clawing their way back to the surface, turning into nightmares he was sure would drive him insane. Some nights had him racing to his parents’ old bedroom, he’d never been able to clean it out, grabbing his father’s prized .45 and ramming it against his skull.

He could never find the courage to pull the trigger.

It didn’t take long to find where the hesitation came from: a promise he’d made them two days before their deaths. A promise that, no matter how bad things got in the future, he’d never give up. And a true Vetra never went back on their word, a principle that had been hammered in his head since birth.

 _They all broke their promises,_ he said to himself.  _But I’m too much of a coward to break the only one I made._

He shook his head, fighting to remember the good in his life, the people who’d miss him if he were gone. Only one face truly lessened the pain, a face he hadn’t even known existed until recently. Her deep, sparkling emerald eyes, the shy, sweet smile that took his breath away. It amazed him how quickly he’d fallen for her, how the mere mention of her name was enough to set his heart racing. Even so, he knew she could do better, that he wasn’t good enough to have her.

_But I couldn’t tell her that._

Lost in his thoughts, he was blind to what occurred just a few yards ahead. A large black van swerved into his lane, the shattered headlights making it invisible.

Until it was too late.

* * *

Jason cracked open his burning eyes, wincing at the light shining into them. Beyond it, he could see the blurred face of a young nurse. Too slowly, his vision cleared, revealing Kelly, Dante’s fiancée. She smiled softly, flicking off her penlight and slipping it in her pocket.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” she stepped away when he sat up, her smile fading when he leaned back. His clothes were gone, replaced with a thin green hospital gown, his finger gripped in a gray pulse monitor. He groaned, holding his head.

“Ugh, what the hell happened to me?”

“You were in a car wreck,” she answered. “You’ve been out of it for most of the night.”

She glanced at the notes she’d scribbled on her clipboard.

“You came in with a moderate concussion and several hairline fractures to your left forearm and hand. Besides that, all you’re really looking at are some nasty cuts and bruises.”

Jason shifted his arm, looking down at the cast. It was dark blue, Kelly’s name sprawled across the back of his hand in silver sharpie. He touched his head again, feeling a line of stitches just under his hairline. Right, he remembered now…

_He gasped, jerking the steering wheel to the right. The speeding van swerved at the last second, scraping the side of his car, providing just enough momentum to send him off the road. The steep embankment was even more slick from runoff, the breaks useless as he slammed sidelong into a young tree._

_The narrow trunk snapped in half, the branches tearing through the canvas roof of the convertible. Faintly, Jason felt the blood running down the side of his face, the sharp pain in his arm, crushed between his side and the dented door. It wasn’t long before darkness took over._

“You woke up puking around midnight,” Kelly went on. “We gave you something to control the nausea and help you sleep.”

Jason looked back to the cast, remembering the last time he’d had one. He’d been eight, listening in as his father questioned the doctor about an amputation, thinking his shattered leg had been too damaged to save. Screws and bars had held the bones in place for months, the procedure leaving yet another scar he hid as much as he could.

“Jason?”

Kelly finished taking out his IV, quickly bandaging the spot. He blinked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Whatever pain meds they’d given him were starting to wear off.

“Anyone know I’m here?” he asked. She nodded.

“I called Chelsea a while ago, she should still be in the waiting room. She also left that for you,” she pointed to the chair next to his bed. His backpack sat there, partially unzipped. “I need to check on some other patients now, but I should be back soon.”

He nodded absently, taking the bag and looking through it. The fresh memories from the crash had dredged up images of an older one, of the warm, clear summer night that had changed so much. Nearly seven years had passed since then, since the chief of police had knocked on his grandparents’ door, the woman solemn as she delivered the news. He’d spent the days before unable to sleep, thinking about the promise he’d made, the one he still couldn’t believe he’d been able to keep.

 _I can’t take much more of this,_ he tugged the shirt over his head, struggling briefly to get his cast through the sleeve.  _When is all this shit gonna end?_

He stood to pull on his pants, hating wave of dizziness that washed over him, hoping this time it was just from the meds.

_Wish they would tell me what’s going on…_

He slid on his sandals, perking up when the door creaked softly open. A little girl stood in the doorway, Chad’s baby sister, Lilly, recovering from her second kidney transplant.

“Uncle Jason?” she rubbed one baby blue eye, her dark hair messy like she’d just woken up. “What’re you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he went over, kneeling in front of her. “Why aren’t you with the other kids?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she yawned, her dark green teddy bear slipping from her grasp. He chuckled, watching as she slowly bent down and grabbed it.

“You look pretty tired to me,” he picked her up with his good arm; she was even lighter than she’d been before the surgery. “Does anyone know you’re here?”

She yawned again, her head slumping against his shoulder. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to wander around, he’d done more than his fair share of it at her age. What worried him was how weak she still was, even if she didn’t seem to notice.

“Will you read to me?” she sounded even sleepier. She and the other children loved it when he read to them. How he could become every character, make them all believe they really lived in the story’s world. He smiled.

“Sure.”

She was sound asleep when they reached the children’s ward, much to the relief of the two nurses assigned there for the night. He watched as one tucked her into bed, wondering if he’d get to live long enough to do the same with his own kids.

_Guess we’ll just have to wait and see._

Chelsea was waiting for him when he got to the main lobby, talking with a few of the orderlies. She smiled when she saw him, excusing herself from the conversation.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. He shrugged.

“Like shit, but I’ve been through worse.”

“Don’t I know it,” she gently touched the cut on his forehead. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here.”


	9. 9

The nights were finally getting warmer, the last remnants of slush and snow fading as fresh buds sprouted on the bare branches. A half-moon rode high in a star-studded sky, an unblinking eye that watched his every move.

_What was I thinking?_

He shook his head, looking back at the constant show he put on. It had gotten so easy to act that way, telling empty lies with the calmest of faces. Beneath the mask, his mind was racing, preoccupied with every way the smallest details could go wrong. Only this time, the concern was one he normally wouldn’t have thought twice about.

_Why am I taking so long?_

With past assignments, the target lived a month or so after coming in contact with him; it had already been six, eight since he’d received the order. What was it about this girl that made her so different? She didn’t know anything about the real him, only the image he projected to the world. Even so, she seemed to truly care for him, a concept he had long since forgotten how to grasp.

 _Don’t be stupid,_ he snapped at himself.  _She’d kill you if she knew the truth._

Death had never fazed him, he’d seen it often enough, yet the mere thought of hers was enough to make his stomach twist. How could he have allowed himself to get so close to her? He stopped in the doorway of the injection house; it had been moved again, not far from the dump where he’d gotten the troublesome order.

A tall figure stood before him, black leather clinging to every inch of their near-skeletal form. They leaned over the half-covered tray, staring at him with pale, unforgiving green eyes. Light brown hair tumbled down around their pale, attractive face.

“Who’re you?” he asked flatly. They straightened, turning toward him.

“The name’s Duck,” they answered simply. He felt his jaw tighten.

“Where’s Anya?”

Dusk laughed, cupping the first syringe in a ghost-white hand.

“I’m afraid she’s been…unexpectedly called away,” they motioned to the stool. “Why don’t we get this started?”

He rolled his eyes, pulling off his shirt before taking a seat. Dusk walked slowly behind him, tracing the hard muscles in his back, their short nails lingering on an old scar. They pushed the needle in just below it, chuckling at the soft, pained sound that escaped his lips.

“It might not hurt much now,” they said as they finished. Slowly, they licked his blood from the tip, making a show of pricking their own tongue with it. “But trust me, it will.”

He felt the second one more than the first, his eyes starting to water and burn. Dusk clasped his trembling shoulders, rubbing them in a mock gesture of concern. They leaned down, biting the rim of his ear before whispering into it.

“Suffering now?”

They showed him what he prayed was the last one. He tensed, acid filling his throat. They stepped in front of him, the laughter in their cold eyes growing as he lost all control.

The searing heat that pounded through his veins was worse than anything he had felt before. A wet, hacking cough rattled his lungs, the pain making it impossible to breathe. He pitched forward, every nerve screaming when he hit the floor. Hot bile flooded his mouth, his vision fading. He was vaguely aware of someone forcing his head back, Dusk’s blurred face a mask of twisted pleasure.

“Hurts now, doesn’t it?” they asked. Their grin widened further. “Well, don’t worry. Soon you won’t feel a thing.”

A high-pitched echo was followed by another wave of pain; he screamed once before falling limp. Dusk laughed again, taking their cell from their back pocket. The boss answered quickly, just like always.

“I finished my work,” they said gleefully, standing. “He’s all yours.”

* * *

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_

Jason groaned, knocking his clock when he reached blindly to turn it off. He kicked his twisted sheets away, thankful that, for once, they weren’t also covered in sweat. Khan had insisted he come in that morning, to make sure the fractures in his arm were healing properly.

His phone chirped on the nightstand, the screen showing a number he hadn’t seen in years. He didn’t know why he answered it, his breath hitching as he set it on speaker.

_“You done good for yourself, small fry.”_

He stiffened; that name again.

“W-Who is this?” he demanded shakily. The person laughed.

 _“You know who I am,”_ they said.  _“I’m your worst nightmare.”_

Jason’s pulse quickened. He gulped.

“W-What do you want?”

 _“Just called to congratulate you,”_ their tone grew more mocking.  _“I’m surprised you managed to live this long, but we both know it can’t last forever.”_

“What the hell are you talking about?” he swallowed his fear, anger taking over. “What do you want?”

 _“I just felt like warning you,”_ the joking tone ended.  _“Enjoy the calm while you have it.”_

The line clicked. Jason let the phone drop from his hand. That hadn’t just happened, it wasn’t possible. He shook his head, shoving the threat to the back of his mind. There was too much going on in the present to worry about the future, or the past.

He repeated that to himself as he got ready, glancing outside whenever he could. He didn’t know what he was looking for—a masked killer waiting to burst from the shadows? The gleam of a scope while he was gunned down from a distance?

 _Quit being paranoid,_ he snapped at himself.  _That guy was a loon. Nothing’s coming after you._

_Right?_

The feeling of being watched followed him to his newly-repaired car, unease creeping like vines in the pit of his stomach. He fumbled with his keys, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the folded note waiting on the driver’s seat, his name slapped across the front in a neat, unfamiliar scrawl.

_‘You have until tonight, then we take matters into our own hands.’_

A fresh jolt of panic cut through him. He crushed the page in his fist, throwing it in the back. He took off down the street, wondering why they’d chosen now to come back for him.

_This can’t be happening!_

* * *

Khan had spent the last hour staring at the x-ray, unable to make sense of it. It just wasn’t possible!

“I don’t believe it…” he shook his head, still unable to take his eyes away.

“What is it?” Kelly came up behind him, examining the image herself. She blinked in surprise, her jaw dropping slightly. “Is this right?”

She glanced through the file in her hands, finding one of the x-rays from the day of the accident. Ir showed several fractures in Jason’s left wrist and elbow, along with a jagged break across both bones in his forearm. She held it up next to the new one, Khan giving a short nod.

“There’s no mistake,” he said at last. “This is accurate.”

“But how can that be?” Kelly argued. “It makes no sense!”

“I know,” he shrugged. “But there’s no arguing with this.”

She looked at the images again, then sighed.

“Guess I’ll go tell him.”

She walked briskly to the waiting room. As per usual, it was near vacant, the few patrons staring either at their phones or the muted television hanging on the wall. Jason was slumped in a chair near the small magazine rack, wearing the same bored expression he’d had earlier. He smirked slightly when she approached him, dropping the pen he’d been toying with.

“Looks like you saw a ghost,” he said jokingly. “Was it that bad?”

“No,” she picked up the pen, tucking it back in the pocket he’d swiped it from. “We can take your cast off, the breaks have healed.”

“Say what?” he sat up fully. “That’s crazy!”

“That’s what we said,” she chuckled. “But I guess it’s not really that surprising, you always were a fast healer.”

“That’s true,” he stood, smiling. “So, when can I get rid of this thing?”

She laughed again, motioning toward the hall.

“Right this way, sir.”

* * *

Lena watched Kara’s car turn out of the driveway, disappearing down the street. The woman had been in a rage when she’d come home the afternoon before, the extra ferocity a clear sign her latest beau had ended it. Somehow, she’d managed to slip to her room without being noticed, thankful she’d been able to avoid at least one pointless beating.

_Thought she’d never leave._

She slipped off her bed, grabbing the bag she’d set by the door. It had taken longer than she’d thought to find a dojo in town; she couldn’t wait to start classes again. She glanced at the slip of paper taped to her mirror, scribbling the name and address on her wrist. Detouring to the kitchen, she grabbed her water bottle and an orange before dashing outside, barely remembering to lock the door behind her. A few houses down, she spotted Jason, putting up the top of a dark green convertible.

“Hey,” he smiled when he saw her. “Going somewhere?”

“I signed up for karate classes again,” she glanced at her wrist. “You know where the Shima Sports Club is?”

“Yeah, I take kickboxing there,” he swept a twig off the hood. “Want a lift?”

“Uh, sure,” she looked at him strangely. “But wait a second, shouldn’t you still have your cast?”

He looked at his arm, moving his fingers.

“Got it taken off yesterday,” he sounded as confused as she did. “Doc said it was already healed.”

“What? It’s barely been three weeks!”

“I know, we couldn’t believe it, either,” he shrugged. “But it’s not like it’s a big deal. Weirder stuff’s happened.”

He glanced at his watch, then back up at her. He laughed.

“You can finish staring at me later,” he slipped into the driver’s seat, reaching across to open the passenger door. “Right now, we should get going.”

“Oh, right,” she slid in, marveling at the near-silence of the engine. “How long have you had this car?”

“I bought it off a senior last year,” he adjusted the rearview mirror. “Took me months just to get it running again.”

“Well, you did a great job,” she ran a hand along the side. He rolled his eyes, turning onto the main street.

“You should’ve seen it before, looked like it was about to fall apart.”

“You couldn’t tell now.”

They rode in silence until he hit a red light, noting her subtle fidgeting from the corner of his eye.

“Something wrong?”

She stopped playing with her fingers, tucking her hands beneath her. She swallowed.

“I-I’m still having dreams about what happened,” she said simply.

“You went through a lot,” he stepped on the gas when the light changed. “It’ll take more than a couple months to get over it.”

She didn’t respond this time, watching him through her lashes. Some of his hair had slipped free of its usual ponytail, blowing in the wind; he reached up every once in a while to push the locks from his face. That same, serious gleam was still in his eyes, reminding her his mind was always working. She wondered what he was thinking about.

“We’re here.”

Lena shook off her daydream, stepping from the car before slinging her bag over her shoulder. The long, low building was of brown brick, full, tinted windows along the front offering views of several rooms. At the moment, only the closest was occupied, full of men she guessed were in their twenties.

“Looks like I got the wrong time,” she smiled up at him. “Mind if I just watch you?”

“Yeah, that’s…” he trailed off, his eyes narrowing. A tall, lean man was strolling toward them, a lazy smile stretched across his pale lips. “Oh, great.”

“Hey, Jason,” he stopped, smoothing a hand over his spiked white hair. His unnerving dark gaze drifted to Lena, his grin turning cocky.

“Well, who’s this?”

“My name’s Lena,” she took a step behind Jason. “Who’re you?”

He chuckled.

“Name’s Cody,” he said proudly. “Around here they call me the champ.”

She looked at him.

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” irritation leaked through her unease. “What do you want?”

He shrugged, crossing his arms.

“Just wondering what a girl like you is doing with a chump like this,” he glanced at Jason, who kept silent. Lena put a comforting hand on his arm, glaring at Cody.

“Are you always this annoying?”

He shrugged again, flashing another smug grin.

“You wouldn’t be the first girl to get tired of him,” he said, turning away. “You ever want a real man, baby, you know where to find me.”

She scoffed.

“Maybe when hell freezes over.”

He laughed again, heading inside. Jason sighed.

“Don’t believe anything that guy says.”

“I won’t, trust me,” her hand slid down to his. “Is his ego the only reason you hate him?”

“Guy’z a lazy cheater,” he rolled his eyes. “Threw chalk in my face at our last competition, then kicked me out of the ring. Ref said he didn’t see anything.”

“Of course,” she looked thoughtful, giggling impishly. “On the bright side, now I can distract him while you kick his ass.”

He smiled, braiding his fingers with hers.

“Sounds good to me,” he leaned closer to her, sounding playful. “But I might end up falling for it, too.”

* * *

Cody leaned against the wall near Lena, seated on a thin cushion at the edge of the room. He picked a stray thread from the waistband of his loose black pants.

“So, you’re J’s girl,” he started casually. Lena barely glanced at him.

“Not really,” she answered flatly. “But don’t take that as an invitation.”

She stood.

“We both know I’m way out of your league,” she said, keeping her back to him. He chuckled.

“You wouldn’t be the first girl to say that,” he told her. “And you wouldn’t be the first to change her mind.”

He shouldered himself from the wall, taking her hand and dropping a folded scrap of paper into her palm.

“You get tired of him, baby, you know who to call.”

He walked away, shoving Jason aside when he passed. Jason glared at him, then rolled his eyes. He dropped his backpack next to Lena’s, taking a red hair tie from his pocket. The sleeves of his white shirt had been cut off, the waistband of his gray sweats marred by a small bleach stain.

“That ass didn’t bug you too much, did he?” he asked. She shrugged.

“Nothing I’m not used to,” she tucked the bit of paper away. “So, what made you want to take kickboxing?”

He finished putting his hair back, rubbing the small scar on his cheek with his fingertip.

“It was my mom’s idea,” he said, somewhat sadly. “She signed me up the first chance she got.”

He touched the scar a second longer, then let his hand fall to his side.

“Once in a while, I think about quitting,” he went on. “But then I remember how she looked when she watched me, and I feel like I’d be letting her down if I did.”

“Oh,” that hadn’t been the answer she was expecting, though at the same time, it was. She felt his fingers on her chin, looking up to see his faint smile.

“She’s not the only reason I stick with it,” he said. “I just haven’t found anything else I like.”

She giggled, her next question cut off by an impatient shout.

“Jason, let’s go!”

He cringed, calling over his shoulder.

“ _Hai, Sensei!_ ”

He placed a quick kiss on Lena’s cheek, taking his spot near the front of the room. Lena touched the small space of fading warmth on her skin, the sounds of the class fading into white noise.

_This might end going somewhere after all._

She bit her lip, wishing she could push away the dread tugging at her stomach.

 _That won’t happen again,_ she promised herself.  _I won’t let it!_

* * *

Lena groaned, pressing her thumb to the throbbing pain between her eyes. The migraine had started shortly after she’d woken up, late, when she’d realized she’d left her homework on the kitchen table in her rush to leave. She’d also had three tests she’d forgotten to study for, one of which had counted for a fifth of her grade.

She rested her forehead against the inside of her locker door, the cool metal helping to ease the throb. It flared again when the bell rang, the piercing note tearing at her eardrums.

 _Just one more class,_ she assured herself.  _One more class, then you can bum a ride and curl up in bed._

She pulled back from the door, giving a short scream when it slammed shut. Stephanie was glaring at her, her pale eyes blazing. Lena backed away, her headache forgotten as fear took over.

“W-What the hell are you doing here?” she demanded shakily. “I-I thought you were in jail!”

Stephanie’s gaze burned with more hatred than ever.

“My dad bailed me out,” she spat. “Thanks to you, bitch, I’ve got a record!”

Lena swallowed, moving back further.

“W-Well, then you shouldn’t have kidnapped me,” her voice cracked. “O-Or let your boy toy rape me!”

“You deserved it, you fucking slut,” she grabbed Lena’s shirt, tearing it down the middle. “Just like you deserve this!”

Lena screamed again, scrambling to cover herself. The students gathered in the hall had stopped to watch, some even laughing.

“You crazy bitch,” she shouted. “What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

“I’m sick of you getting between me and Jason,” she ripped Lena’s camisole, her nails catching skin. “And now the whole school’s gonna see you pay for it!”

She swiped a hand past her pocket, a switchblade gleaming in her grasp. Lena jumped away, holding her arms in front of her, crying out when the knife streaked across them. Vaguely aware of the blood dripping from the cuts, she ducked, diving at Stephanie’s legs. They crashed to the floor, the knife skittering away.

“You’re fucking insane,” she grabbed Stephanie’s wrists, holding them against the girl’s chest. “Why do you keep doing this to me?!”

Stephanie growled, struggling against her. She managed to knee Lena in the stomach, shoving the girl back. She then scrambled for the knife, stabbing blindly when Lena jumped her, the blade cutting deeply into the other girl’s thigh. Stephanie laughed, grabbing Lena’s hair and forcing her to the floor. Smiling cruelly, she pressed a knee to the girl’s stomach, her eyes shining with malice.

“You want to know why I’m doing this?” she asked spitefully. “I’ll tell you. It’s because everyone’s wanted you gone since the day you got here.”

She leaned closer, lowering her voice.

“And because I want to make sure you never go near Jason again,” she straightened, clutching the knife tightly, raising her arms high above her head. “So, say goodbye, bitch.”

Lena gasped, clinching her eyes shut. She didn’t want to see the steel come down, the surge of blood when it sank into her chest. She waited endlessly for the pain that would end her life, surprised to instead feel firm hands on her shoulders. She risked a look, watching Stephanie fight to break Lance’s grip. He’d taken her wrists in one hand, tearing the knife from her grasp with the other. Lena didn’t think she’d ever seen him more furious.

“Dad wasted his time getting you out,” he hauled Stephanie to her feet, wrapping an arm around her neck. “Now I’m gonna make sure you  _rot_  in that cell.”

Lena groaned softly, feeling nauseous when she looked down at her leg. Chad was using his sweatshirt as a makeshift tourniquet, tying it tightly just above the cut.

“You’re really bleeding,” he said when he’d finished. “Maybe we should-”

She shook her head.

“No, Chad, it’s fine,” she put a hand over his. “It’s probably not as bad as it looks.”

“Well, maybe, but-”

“Chad, really, I’m okay,” she gave a weak smile. “Now, please, just help me up.”

His lips tightened; he slipped an arm around her waist, bringing them both to their feet. She leaned heavily against him, biting her lip to hold back a gasp of pain. That was when the ringing started, the same sound that had marked her last moments of consciousness during the fire. Her fear growing, she turned to him, only to see his face had blurred, his frantic calls half-buried by the ringing. It soon cancelled him out completely, darkness creeping across her vision. The last thing she felt was the brief sensation of falling.

* * *

_“…I will be.”_

_Andy slipped off the table he’d been sitting on, setting his sister’s old violin aside. The few other kids in the quad had gone silent during the short performance, some of them snickering when they saw the bright blush across his cheeks. He glowered briefly at them before turning back to Lena, his blue eyes shining when he saw the dazzling smile on her face. She’d smiled less and less since her mother had died, he’d started to forget how pretty she looked. He scratched the back of his head, a few short locks of his gelled, dark violet-dyed hair coming loose._

_“Well, what did you think?” he asked nervously. Lena jumped up and hugged him, a gesture he returned gladly._

_“It was amazing, Andy,” she said. “Thank you so much!”_

_He chuckled, his blush starting to fade._

_“Hannah helped me write it,” he explained. “We’ve been working on it for weeks.”_

_She smiled again, somewhat shyly this time._

_“Did you really mean all that?” she asked. He nodded._

_“You mean a lot to me, Lena,” he took her hand. “And I finally found the best way to show you.”_

_She giggled, then kissed him, ignoring the kids shouting from across the quad. All that mattered right now was him, one of few rays of sunshine left in her clouded life. She pulled away slowly, the memory of their first kiss coming to mind. Like many things in their relationship, it had just happened, the result of a water fight when they’d snuck into the school pool during lunch. Andy had finally admitted his long-standing crush on her, asking her to be his girlfriend right then and there. It had only taken her a few minutes to accept._

_“So, are you still, uh, coming to Hannah’s party tonight?”_

_“Oh…” the joy seeped out of her. “I-I don’t think I can. My stepmom’s-”_

_“Completely crazy,” he pulled away, crossing his arms. He shook his head. “How do you deal with that?”_

_She shrugged._

_“Well, she_ has  _been drinking a lot lately,” she started. “A-And she’s pretty bad about setting the alarm when she’s drunk, so…I_ might  _be able to sneak out tonight.”_

_“Awesome,” he grabbed the violin when the bell rang, kissing her again. “Hope I’ll see you there.”_

_“Me, too.”_

_She watched him hurry off, still unable to believe her luck. Andy wasn’t the cutest guy in school, but he was one of the nicest, always treating everyone around him like his best friend. It had been a complete surprise when he’d said he liked her, even with Miranda hitting her over the head with how obvious it was. She couldn’t believe it had already been four months since then._

I really hope nothing happens to screw this up,  _she thought fearfully, then shook her head. No, she couldn’t think that way. There was no way fate would cruel enough to take this from her, after it had already taken so much._

I don’t care what it takes,  _she decided._ I’m going to this party tonight, and I’m going to make it the best night Andy and I have ever had!

_She nodded once before heading inside, her imagination running wild._

_If she only had any idea how much trouble this one night was about to cause._

* * *

Lena woke up to the sound of her own groaning, her headache having spread to every inch of her body. She sat up slowly, leaning back against the wall. The cuts on her arms had been bandaged, the ruined leg of her jeans cut away to reveal more bandages. She turned at the soft scratch of pen on paper, surprised to see Jason’s grandmother sitting at the nurse’s desk.

“I was wrong about you,” the old woman started, not looking up from her work. “And about Stephanie.”

Lena scratched at her thigh, realizing the air still smelled vaguely like Chad’s cheap cologne.

“Um, it’s okay,” she found herself saying. Even her throat was sore. She swallowed. “You didn’t know she was crazy.”

Evelyn put her pen down, going to the sink and grabbing a paper cup from the stack next to it. She filled it to the brim, going to Lena’s cot and handing it to her.

“This isn’t the first time Stephanie’s hurt someone,” she sat across from Lena. “Last time, she claimed she was defending Jason from a bully.”

“What?” Lena couldn’t imagine him on the losing end of a fight. She took a small sip of water, the cool liquid easing her sore throat. “Um, when was that?”

“Several years ago, before the accident,” Evelyn sighed heavily, putting her hands in her lap. “Jason thought he’d get in trouble if he defended himself.”

She touched the small pendant at her chest, a roughly-made clay sun with a smiling face.

“His sister told him he’d be thrown away if their parents found out he’d been fighting, this was after my husband and I were granted custody.”

“Uh, when was that, exactly?” Lena rubbed her hands together. When had it gotten so cold? “I mean, he told me it happened, sort of, but…”

“He was six. By then, it was clear she and their brother were the ones tormenting him. We felt taking him was the only way to stop them.”

 _And it still didn’t work,_ Lena added silently. She took another sip, setting the cup next to her. Evelyn leaned forward, taking the girl’s hand tightly in hers.

“I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did,” she said. “I never saw Jason so happy until he met you. I hope you can forgive me.”

 _It’s fine, Mrs. Vetra,_ Lena replied silently.  _I’ve actually gotten pretty used to people hating me for no reason._

She blinked, shaking her head slightly.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Vetra,” she said aloud. “Really. Let’s just forget about it.”

The old woman looked relieved, turning when the door opened. A pair of cheerleaders staggered in, the shorter one limping and leaning heavily against her friend’s shoulder. Evelyn gave Lena a small smile before getting to her feet, pulling the curtain closed around her cot. She was thankful for the privacy, reaching in her pocket for the folded page she’d found in her locker that morning. She hadn’t risked trying to read it during class, and she hadn’t gotten the chance during lunch. She read the note slowly, every line bringing her closer to tears: 

 _‘Lena, I know I’m the last person you’d ever want to hear from, but there’s something you really need to know. I’m the one who-’_ she stumbled over the word.  _’-who raped you, who threw you in that hole and left you for dead. You never did anything to deserve any of that, and I know I’ll never be able to say ‘I’m sorry’ enough. But you forgiving me is the_ last _thing I deserve.’_

She stopped reading, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. This was the last thing she had expected.

_‘I don’t have any excuse for what I did, so the least I can do is tell you the truth. I let Stephanie manipulate me into helping her, and you’re not even the first girl I’ve hurt because of it. I’m so pathetic, I never did a damn thing to try and stop her. I let myself believe some fake relationship was more important than other peoples’ lives, and I’m so, so sorry. ’_

Her eyes widened when she reached the last paragraph, surely it couldn’t mean what she thought it did!

_‘I’m just a weak, selfish coward, and I know there’s only one way for me to even try to make it up to you. Don’t worry, Lena, soon you’ll never have to see my ugly face again. I’m finally going to do something right. Take care of yourself, and please, don’t let me ruin anything else for you. Eric’._

The small, neat cursive was a smeared, blotted mess by the time she finished. The letter slipped from her trembling fingers, fluttering gracelessly to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms. There was no way he had really meant that, she thought, she wasn’t worth it!

 _It’s not your fault, Eric,_ she shouted silently.  _It’s Stephanie’s. Please, you don’t have to do this!_

She continued sobbing, not caring if anyone heard her. The next morning, after endless hours of tossing and turning, she learned the truth she’d spent the night night praying so hard against. Eric’s parents had found their only son dead, his neck mercilessly snapped by the noose wrapped tightly around it.


	10. 10

Lena switched off her sewing machine, folding the half-finished skirt and setting it on the shelf. Two weeks had passed since Eric’s funeral, she and Jason had been the only ones from school who’d attended. And he’d only gone because she’d begged him to. It still amazed her they hadn’t been asked to leave.

_You’re letting it happen again…_

She shook her head.

“No, I’m not,” she snapped aloud. This was nothing like what had happened with Andy, or with Raúl. Those had been bad choices on her part, magnified by even worse circumstances. Eric’s death had been the result of things completely beyond her control. She wasn’t responsible for it!

_That still hasn’t stopped you from-_

She growled in frustration.

“Okay, I get it!”

She ground the heels of her palms into her eyes, knowing more crying wouldn’t solve anything. Eric, all three of them would still be gone, no amount of tears in the world would be enough to change that. She doubted it would help her feel any better, either. There really was no simple road away from it.

“Hey, Lena!”

She turned, going to the window. Jason was standing in the driveway, waving her down. She waved back, hurrying to meet him. He took her in his arms when she reached him, no doubt knowing she needed it.

“How’ve you been holding up?” he asked softly. She buried her face deeper in his chest, her fingers tightening on the back of his shirt.

“E-Eric’s dead,” she whimpered. “A-And I’m…”

“Hey, hey,” he ended the hug, taking her shoulders and gazing seriously at her. “That was his choice, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I-I know, but,” she sniffled. “I just can’t…”

She trailed off, wiping her eyes and taking a small, shuddering breath.

“Uh, why the drop-by?”

“I just remembered a promise I made a while ago,” he put a hand on the hood of his car. “I never got the chance to show you around.”

Lena looked at the sky. It was clear, warm, and she figured going out would do more than just sitting in her room.

“O-Okay,” she wiped her eyes again. Looks like she wasn’t cried out after all. She smiled. “Let’s go.”

Blackwood Cove was smaller than she’d thought, spreading twelve square miles behind its cheerful welcome sign; the ferry she and Kara had arrived on was the only way to reach the island. Several old mine entrances were scattered throughout the forest and hills, the closest lost in a meadow near the dock.

“Lance’s family found the silver,” Jason explained. “We ran the town while they looked after the mine.”

“I remember reading something about that,” she ran her fingers through her hair, wincing when she caught a knot. “When did they run out?”

“About the twenties, I think,” he barely made it through a yellow light. “After that, they handled trading.”

He finished off the water bottle stashed in his cup holder, tossing it in the back.

“They were a crime family in the thirties and forties,” he went on. “Our top rivals.”

She gasped excitedly, her wide eyes sparkling.

“You guys were part of the  _mob_?” she asked. He rolled his eyes; what was it with girls and being attracted to danger?

“Just mine,” he turned onto the narrow dirt road that circled the town. “They were their own thing.”

She fell silent after that, as though trying to digest what he’d just told her. Her gaze flicked between him and the road ahead, never really focusing.

“What about you?” she said at last. “Is your family still part of it?”

He tensed slightly, hoping she didn’t notice.

“I’m…uh…not really the right guy to ask about that,” he managed. She stared at him, then shrugged, turning away to look at the scenery. He sighed.

 _Yeah, Jason,_ real  _smooth…idiot._

He pulled into an unfamiliar parking lot, a stone path at the end leading through a stand of trees. The leaves were bright red, reminding her of a sunset.

“What kind of trees are those?” she climbed out of the car. He sighed again.

“They’re Japanese maples,” he sounded like he’d answered the question a thousand times. He started toward them, talking over his shoulder. “If you want to find out where we are, you’re gonna have to follow me.”

She caught up to him at a bend in the path, which passed under an elegantly carved wooden sign. A short fence surrounded the area, the path branching out between shrubs painted with a rainbow of flowers. A red bridge crossed over a clear stream, the water brimming with colorful, shimmering koi. A slender old man exited a tiny shed behind it, singing softly to himself. He smiled when he saw them, offering a slight bow that Jason was quick to return.

“Where are we?” Lena asked once the man had left. Jason nodded toward a path scattered with pale petals.

“Come on.”

The way was bordered by cherry trees; tall and slim, cloaked in deep brown bark. Their pale green and yellow leaves were mostly obscured by their delicate pink blossoms. Lena watched a young robin take flight from its nest, cradled in the highest branches of the tallest tree.

“It’s so beautiful,” she turned to him, watching as he twirled a single bloom in his fingers. It was different from the others, larger and white as snow. “Jason, you okay?”

“Hmm?” he looked up, letting the flower float to the ground. “Oh, uh, yeah. Sure.”

“You don’t sound like it,” she stepped closer to him. “What were you just thinking about?”

He shook his head slightly.

“I-It’s nothing,” he bent down to pick up the flower, looking even more distraught when the breeze snatched it away. He stared at his empty hand, then closed it tightly. “It’s just…there’s just a lot of things I wish I could change…”

* * *

_“What are they doing now?”_

He peeked through the leaves again, trying to ignore the fact his feet were starting to fall asleep from crouching in the dirt.

“They’re still talking,” he couldn’t hide his groan of boredom. “Nothing worth noting.”

 _“I still want you to keep an eye on them, I don’t want to risk anything being shared,”_ a short pause.  _“And don’t hesitate to pull the plug this time.”_

He groaned again; he’d missed one opportunity and they wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. It hadn’t even been the same target!

“Understood,” he pulled off the headset, letting it hang around his neck. He’d been following these two for months now, never more than a few yards away. And all it had done so far was get him out of office work. He shifted to one knee, separating the thin, numerous branches and peering through the gap. The girl had sat down on a small bench under one of the trees, the boy still standing, talking with his hands as he finished whatever story he’d decided to tell her. He’d stopped listening a long time ago.

“Come on, you two,” he murmured, his fingers twitching in anticipation. The gun strapped to his thigh was begging to be drawn. “Give me some reason to do this…”

Normally, the kids would have been killed a long time ago, but for some reason the boss had insisted they be left alive. At least for the time being. What he couldn’t understand was what the man found so intriguing about them.

They made an attractive pair, that much was obvious. The girl was a natural beauty, her good nature lighting her face from within. It was clear she’d been scarred, however, sadness, fear and anger obvious in even her brightest smile. What on earth could have happened to her?

The boy had a similar aura, his easy confidence drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Again, it was obvious he was damaged, his torn spirit edged in such darkness it made his blood run cold. Or would have at one point.

At last, the girl got back to her feet, taking the boy’s hand. The boy smiled, saying something about showing her another part of the garden. He waited a moment before he followed, feeling like a dog as he crawled through the slightly damp soil. He soon reached the greenhouse, crouching by a broken pane. The plants surrounding it grew more thickly, spurred on by the warm air that drifted from the hole, ensuring his continued cover.

He peered in, seeing the girl smile, hearing her giggle as she explored, running her fingers along every flower and plant stem she could reach. Instead of sharing in her mirth, however, the boy stayed in his place near the door, his arms crossed, looking lost in thought. Was he already regretting sharing whatever he had with her?

 _I just hope something interesting happens soon,_ he thought.  _Otherwise I might just go against orders._

* * *

Jason stopped before a stout greenhouse, holding the door open. Heavy, humid air drifted out, several butterflies gliding on the draft before flitting to nearby flowers.

“This is what I really wanted to show you,” he said, smiling. “It’s my favorite thing about this place.”

Lena gave a small gasp as she walked through, letting her fingers trail along a thick vine creeping over a table covered in square wooden flower pots. Yellow and orange ladybugs crawled along vibrant green stalks and leaves, a rainbow of flowers drenching the space in their mixed perfumes. Jason felt his smile fade as he watched Lena explore, as he remembered their time together would soon be coming to an end.

 _I never should’ve started this in the first place,_ he thought.  _It would’ve been so much better if I’d kept avoiding her._

He averted his eyes when she looked his way, leaning against another table. This one was also crowded with pots, though the plants were barely seedlings. He had already had two attacks that month, the second enough to land him in the hospital. Again. And the doctors still had no idea why it kept happening.

 _I’m gonna have to tell her at some point,_ he bit his tongue to hold back a groan, surprised and thankful when the stab of pain in his gut faded. Why couldn’t they just say it was cancer or something? He would’ve been able to deal with that, at long as this hell finally had a name. Not that it would actually matter in the end; he’d still be worm chow regardless of what they called it.  _But I couldn’t do that to her._

He looked up again to see her pick up a rose that had dropped from a branch, the pale yellow petals a perfect contrast to her skin. She’d been through too much already, and he was, selfish enough to put her through more. As if feeling his gaze, she turned toward him, her excitement paling to worry.

“Jason, are you sure you’re okay?” she asked. “We can go if-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” he walked to one of the larger pots on the floor, reaching behind the fern and bringing out a small wooden box. “You’re more important.”

She gasped again, the rose slipping from her fingers.

“M-My jewelry box,” she’d been going through it out of boredom the night she’d been kidnapped, and hadn’t seen it since. “W-Where’d you find it?”

“Lance gave it to me, he said he found it in Stephanie’s room,” he held it out to her, blushing slightly. “I-I would’ve given it to you sooner, but…”

She reached for it, stopping just short of taking it. Instead, she leaned against the table, crying softly into her hands. He set the box next to her, bending down to grab the flower she’d dropped. He tucked the stem into her hair, hearing her release a shuddering sigh.

“I-I’m sorry I ignored you,” her breath hitched. “Especially after everything you’ve done for me. I-I just didn’t know how to-”

“It doesn’t matter, Lena,” he traced the line of her cheek, running his thumb lightly along her bottom lip. “You came back. Let’s just put the rest behind us.”

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. Her hand brushed against the rose; she gave a small, shaky smile.

“T-Thanks for taking me out,” she whispered. He smiled, his fingers gliding through the soft hair that framed her face. He watched the blush creep across her face, feeling his heart start to race in response. He leaned forward, letting his lips brush against hers. The featherlight touch sent fire through his veins, the feeling unlike anything he’d felt before. He kissed her again, his hand trailing to her waist, hers drifting to his shoulders. She pulled away after a small eternity, gazing at him with soft, adoring eyes.

“T-Thanks for saving me,” she said softly. “Thank you for everything.”

* * *

The rope burned, digging painfully into his wrists, but he refused to stop struggling. His captors had ambushed him on an empty road, sending out spike strips to cripple his motorcycle. He’d woken up blindfolded, trapped in a vehicle that smelled like vomit and ammonia, his hands bound tightly behind him.

“You brought this on yourself, buddy,” one of them said. The deep, guttural voice was familiar, though he couldn’t place where he may have heard it before He grunted in response, a bump in the road throwing him forward.

“Where are you taking me?” the sharp, repeated question earned him a hard jab to the ribs. Several voices laughed. How many were there?

“Somewhere you’ve been before,” one said simply. It was the only answer they’d give him. He sat back, trying to ignore further jolts from the road. Another smell had started to sneak past the others, blood. It was old, reminding him of the past. The mere thought was enough to make him sick.

“How much longer is this gonna take?”

A harsh blow cut across his lips.

“Keep your mouth shut,” a third voice ordered. A heavy dose of scorn entered the polished tone. “You won’t be able to rely on your little tricks this time.”

It wasn’t much longer before the jolting stopped. He heard the van’s door slide open, felt the cold metal of a gun through his shirt as it pressed into his back.

“No funny business,” the man ordered bluntly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it,” he scoffed, his voice dripping sarcasm. He stumbled when they shoved him out, hiding his eyes from the glare of the headlights when they ripped his blindfold away. He waited for them to adjust before turning toward their destination, a small, stone building with a piqued roof, crowned with a large concrete cross. He lowered his gaze to the old church’s front steps, glaring harshly at the woman waiting by the heavy wooden doors. “You again.”

She laughed haughtily, walking slowly toward them. In the low light, her red velvet gown looked dark as wine, her long silver hair coiled in a braid on the back of her head.

“Oh, come now,” she stopped in front of him, her lips poised in a smug grin. “You didn’t think you could keep me out of your life forever, did you?”

Her slim, manicured fingers came up to touch his chin, her small, smug smile fading when she saw his black eye and swollen lip. She glared at the other men, who instantly looked sheepish.

“What did you do to him?” she demanded icily. The smallest of the trio came forward, clearing his throat.

“W-We had to subdue him,” he offered weakly. She eyed him, then his companions, before waving a dismissive hand.

“Leave us,” she ordered. It didn’t take them long to comply. She led their former captive, slumping against the heavy door after pushing it shut. “Thank goodness that’s over.”

He looked around the room, taking in the empty pews, the plain alter standing at the other end of the aisle. The ceiling was low, bare. He turned back to the woman, gasping when she pushed back the silver hair, the wig dropping behind her as pale blonde curls tumbled past her shoulders.

“Anya!” relief flooded him. “You’re alright!”

She smiled.

“I’m happy to see you, too,” she circled him, wincing at his bindings. The rope was bloody, his wrists mangled. “But it looks like your ‘escort’ wasn’t.”

“They jumped me,” he supplied, rolling his eyes. “After wrecking my ride.”

She shook her head, taking a small knife from the folds of her dress.

“You shouldn’t scare them so much,” she cut the rope away, tossing it aside. “They’re on our side, too, you know.”

“They don’t act like it,” he brought his hands in front of him, rubbing the circulation back into them. “Why’d they bring me here, anyway?”

She shrugged, crossing her arms and nodding toward the covered tray waiting by the closest pew.

“Why else?”

She pulled the block cloth off the tray, revealing the large needle that waited beneath it, the thin liquid inside an indiscernible color.

“Just one?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she picked it up, taking off the cap. “They said it was time for the next phase.”

He stiffened, stepping back.

“They said the last phase was the last one. Where are they trying to take it now?”

She shook her head again.

“I wish I could tell you,” she started. “But you know I’m not authorized to.”

“That never stopped you before,” he looked at her, the realization suddenly hitting him. “That’s why you disappeared, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” she switched the syringe to her other hand, drying her sweaty palm on her dress. “That’s also why I asked those guys to bring you here, you probably would’ve been killed if you’d gone to the hut like you usually do.”

“For what? You never told me anything.”

She scoffed.

“You really think that matters to them?”

She unbuttoned the top half of his shirt, practically drooling as she ran her fingers over his ripped chest. He chuckled softly, making her blush. She cleared her throat.

“T-This one’s supposed to go in your heart,” she managed. “I-I can’t say anything else until I give it to you.”

He didn’t protest again, instead watching as the tiny metal tip pierced his skin. A light tingle spread from the site, barely noticeable; his pulse increased slightly, his vision blurring at the edges. He waited for the burning, the pain, to feel as though every cell was being ripped in half from the inside. Instead, the weak symptoms faded as quickly as they had appeared.

“I don’t feel any different.”

“It doesn’t have the same after-effects as the ones you’ve gotten so far,” she capped the syringe, setting it back on the tray; no doubt they’d want proof she’d given it to him. “Listen, have you noticed anything…different since you started getting them?”

He buttoned his shirt, looking thoughtful.

“I don’t think so,” he said. “But then I can’t really remember when all this started.”

He watched as she dug back into the folds of her dress, taking out a photograph from his second birthday. The top half had been neatly cut away, the remaining piece showing a stick-thin toddler. The child was smiling excitedly, his limp, messy hair hanging in his pale eyes. Hardly aware he was doing it, he held up a hand, shocked to see his skin was several shades darker than it appeared in the photo. He stared back up at her, his eyes wide.

“What did those things do to me?”

* * *

Alex tapped her pencil on the edge of her notebook, resting her chin in her hand. She’d lost track of how long had passed since she and Eric had kidnapped Lena, that she’d waited for the cops to come and drag her back to juvie. Amazingly, she hadn’t even been questioned in regards to the girl’s disappearance; she wasn’t sure if she was more relieved or insulted.

_Guess Stephanie took the credit for herself._

Not that she hadn’t expected that to happen. After all, it was what Stephanie had been the most well-known for, besides her overly-obsessive crush on Jason. She perked up when the library door groaned open, turning to see Lena step aside to let someone out. Alex had been worried the other girl would ignore the note she’d slipped in her locker that morning, going over the story she’d memorized the week before.

She stood, discreetly following Lena to a table near the windows, waiting a few minutes before approaching.

“Uh, hey, mind if I sit here?” she asked hesitantly. Lena looked up from her paper, a flash of surprise in her eyes. She didn’t seem suspicious, though, good.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she pushed out the chair across from her with her foot. Alex smiled, sitting and unfolding the sketch she’d stolen from the art room.

“Thanks, this spot has the best light,” she bent over the picture, tracing over the lines with a fine-tipped blue marker. The Aztec death mask and broken conch shell looked almost like a black and white photograph.

“That’s really good,” Lena remarked. “How long have you been drawing?”

“Since I could hold a crayon,” casually, she moved her hand so it covered the real artist’s signature. They were dead, anyway. “What’re you working on?”

“Ugh, another essay,” Lena crossed out a word. “Delrio’s been giving us one every week lately.”

Alex cringed lightly in fake sympathy, capping the pen and setting it aside. The picture had started to smudge, pencil dust dyeing the side of her hand. Well, it was now or never. “Hey, you’re dating Jason Vetra, right?”

Lena stopped writing, looking up at her.

“Not really,” she said. “Where’d you hear that?”

Alex twirled her hair, trying to look innocent.

“I think I overheard someone talking about it,” she sighed inwardly. Things were going perfectly. “What do you mean ‘not really’?”

Lena shrugged, going back to her paper. After another minute or so, she stopped, pushing it aside.

“I’ll worry about that later,” she murmured, then turned her full attention to Alex. “I mean, it’s not like we’re actually together or anything.”

“That’s a good thing,” Alex let the next piece slide into place. “My sister went out with him for a while; he treated her like dirt.”

Lena twisted a bit of hair between her fingers, then tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes were hard to look into, the kindness there making Alex want to spill her guts. She swallowed the feeling, putting on her best poker face.

“He never hit her,” she started. “But he was always lying to her. He put her down a lot, too, until she thought she couldn’t do anything right.”

“That doesn’t sound like him,” Lena tilted her head. “He’s one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

“That’s how it started with my sister,” Alex allowed herself the barest hint of a smile. This girl really was gullible. “He pulled her in with the good guy act, then once they got together, he started criticizing everything she did.”

Lena suddenly looked nervous, like she didn’t know what to think.

“W-Who’s your sister?” she finally asked.

“Emily Bradford,” Alex motioned to the wall behind the librarian’s desk, where plaques were hung for the students who’d died. Eric’s was there, right after Emily’s. The photo on hers showed a skinny, pale blonde with gray eyes and freckles, somehow managing to smile and frown at the same time. Chad had told her the story once, how Emily had tried to kill them both during the homecoming game their freshman year.

Jason had barely managed to catch himself on the edge of the bleachers, hanging helplessly as her hand slipped from his. Chad had also mentioned it hadn’t been a spur-of-the-moment choice, that Emily had been acting crazy like that for months beforehand. Had he really been the one to drive her to that state?

She jumped up, grabbing her things and shoving them in her backpack.

“I-I have to go,” she muttered. “I-I’m sorry about your sister…”

Alex grinned smugly as she watched the girl hurry off, while at the same time wondering why she felt sick to her stomach. She shrugged it off.

_It’s probably nothing._

* * *

“Lady?” a small hand touched Lena’s arm, shaking her lightly. “Lady?”

Lena pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, seeing pale yellow walls covered with posters of cartoon and comic heroes, dolls and toys scattered on some of the beds. She was still in the children’s ward at Second Chance, a dark-haired little girl with mismatched eyes gazing at her expectantly.

“Who’re you?” Lena covered a small yawn with her hand. The girl smiled.

“My name’s Lilly,” she stepped back when Lena sat up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She hugged her dark green teddy bear, her adorable face glowing with innocence. “And you’re Uncle Jason’s friend.”

Lena blinked.

“He’s your uncle?”

“Yeah!” she giggled excitedly. “He reads to us every Saturday!”

“And in return you guys torture me,” Jason said suddenly, a smile in his voice. He came in holding a pair of steaming styrofoam cups, his hair in a messy braid tied with shiny pink bands. Lilly giggled again, running to him.

“Uncle Jason!” she hugged his thigh, the highest she could reach. He laughed.

“What’s going on in here?”

“That lady was still asleep,” she pointed to the bed Lena was sitting on. “I woke her up so she wouldn’t miss breakfast!”

Jason shook his head, still smiling fondly.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” he asked her. “We’ll meet you there later.”

“Okay!” Lilly beamed, taking off down the hall. He watched her go, thankful she was recovering so well.

“Sorry about that,” he turned back to Lena, handing her one of the cups; hot chocolate, complete with tiny marshmallows. “She can get pretty excited sometimes.”

“Hey, I lived with triplets,” she reminded him, chuckling. “I’m pretty sure I can handle one five-year-old.”

He sat on the bed next to her, leaning back on one hand.

“You fell asleep pretty quickly last night,” he said. “I didn’t think The Little Princess was _that_  boring.”

She blushed slightly.

“That story’s always put me to sleep,” she offered. “My mom called it her fail-safe.”

She blew lightly on her cocoa, stopping short of taking a sip. Her stomach had suddenly started turning, a small stream of doubt flowing through her. For once, it had nothing to do with her family, instead bringing her back to a conversation she’d had the week before.

“Uh…” she shook her head, setting her cup on the floor. Why was she letting that get to her now, of all times? “You’re, uh, really good with kids.”

He looked at her strangely for a moment, then shrugged.

“I’ve always loved working with them,” he said, then his tone darkened slightly. “Especially when they’re stuck in a place like this.”

He stretched out his leg, pulling up his jeans to reveal part of a raised, faded scar on his calf. She wondered how high it actually went, not realizing until then that she’d never seen him in shorts.

“I was helping my aunt with her horses when a foal got loose,” he started. “Her lead was tangled in a bush when I found her. I’d almost freed her when she got spooked, and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in this hospital. She’d trampled my leg and shattered it.”

What he didn’t say was that foal had been Ebony, who’d since become his favorite. Lena inhaled sharply, cringing.

“That must’ve been brutal.”

“Tell me about it,” he fixed his jeans, leaning back again and sipping his cooling cocoa. “Took me months to learn how to walk again.”

Lena ran her fingers through her tangled hair, the soft ticking of the clock filling the silence. Why had he brought that story up? Was he trying to make her feel sorry for him? She glanced sidelong at him, watching as he undid the braid several little girls had inflicted on him. He was smiling to himself as he did so, tucking the bands in his pocket. He seemed a genuinely good person, was he really capable of all the things she’d heard about?

“I-I should go,” she stood abruptly. The nagging feeling was becoming too hard to ignore. “Kara will kill me if I’m not in my room when she wakes up.”

He looked up at her, confusion etched across his features.

“We’re still on for tonight, though,” he asked. “Right?”

“Yeah, sure,” she hurried out, not looking back. “S-See you then.”

She hurried out, Lilly coming in shortly afterward, her brightly smiling face sticky with syrup.

“You guys missed the french toast,” her excitement faded quickly when she saw his expression. “What happened to that lady?”

“She…left,” he answered simply. Lilly walked to the bed, climbing into his lap.

“Uncle Jason, do you love that lady?”

Jason’s breath caught in his throat. He choked, looking down at her.

“W-What gave you that idea?”

“You said she left,” she touched his cheek, giving him a clear view of the stent in her arm. “My mommy looks sad when Daddy says he has to leave for business.”

He smiled softly, brushing her bangs from her forehead. Kids her age understood a lot more than they were given credit for.

“I do care about her, a lot,” he felt the heat of a blush cross his face. “But I think ‘love’ might be pushing it.”

“Then why do you look so sad?”

He sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s just one of those things,” he gave a small shrug. “I don’t think I get it any more than you do.”

* * *

Alex choked as she pulled out the chair, unfolding the crinkled page in her hand and smoothing it out on the tiny table as best she could. She wasn’t sure why she’d written down what had happened with Lena since Stephanie’s arrest, or why she even bothered to keep up with these meetings. It wasn’t like she was getting anything out of them, aside from an increasing sense of guilt about what she’d done.

 _But Stephanie’s your friend,_ she tried to convince herself.  _She even took the rap for the kidnapping so you wouldn’t have to._

She looked up when a door opened, as Stephanie was led to a chair on the other side of the thick glass. Her long, beautiful black hair had been cropped to her ears, her empty gray eyes colder than ever. The steel cuffs gleamed sharply against her pale wrists, her bright orange prison uniform loose and shapeless. She took the phone on her side, holding it to her ear; her fingers were peeling, her nails bitten to the quick. She didn’t say anything, sitting still as a statue, her lips twitching the slightest bit as Alex fumbled with her own phone.

“H-Hey, Stephanie,” she started nervously. “H-How’s it been going?”

She shivered when the older girl finally smiled, the expression more vicious than happy.

“I’m already in charge around here,” she said confidently. The burly guard standing behind her gulped, pulling at his collar as he cleared his throat. “How’re things out there?”

“Uh…” Alex glanced down at her cheat sheet, scanning it quickly. “Oh, uh, everyone’s still waiting for you to come back-”

Stephanie laughed.

“I’m not going back to that dump,” her smile faded, her eyes narrowing. She lowered her voice. “Is that bitch still all over Jason?”

“Y-Yeah, but it shouldn’t be too much longer,” she giggled slightly. “I fed her those stories like you said to.”

“Awesome,” she leaned back again. “And she actually bought it?”

“She’s even more gullible than you said she was,” Alex rolled her eyes. “It was like taking candy from a…”

She trailed off when she saw Stephanie’s expression change, practically hearing the gears start to turn in her head.

 _Hope she won’t make me kidnap that bitch again,_ she ignored the knot that formed in her stomach. Lena had brought all that on herself, deserved the slander most of their fellow students still threw at her. Even so, being wrapped up in another plot like that wasn’t exactly high on her wish list. She swallowed, glancing at the man still standing by the wall. His posture was unnaturally stiff, the collar of his uniform dark with sweat. Was he actually afraid of Stephanie? She couldn’t say she blamed him.

She snapped to attention when Stephanie cleared her throat. The older girl pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket, sliding it across her side of the table and through the small hole at the base of the window.

“There’s something else I want you to do,” she started, then waited until Alex took the sheet, leaning in and lowering her voice. “Call these guys, tell them it’s time to pay for those test answers I gave them.”

She hung up the phone before Alex could say anything, getting to her feet and sauntering past the guard. Even in the ill-fitting jumpsuit, she cut a stunning figure. The man barely glanced at Alex before following; she waited for them to disappear before unfolding the page, her jaw dropping slightly when she saw the names and numbers scrawled across it.

 _Nathan’s one of the biggest assholes in school…_ she gulped. The other guys on the list weren’t much better, if anything, they were even worse. What the hell did Stephanie have in mind this time?

She was pretty sure she didn’t want to know.

* * *

Lena set down her brush, frowning at her reflection. She could never get her hair as soft or shiny as her mother had been able to. She smoothed down the top of her navy dress, running her hands down her sides. The off-shoulder neckline had been tricker than she’d thought it would be, the tiered skirt even worse. At least it only went down to her knees.

She turned to the mirror again, folding her hair into a bun, then letting it fall free again. Jason had called an hour earlier, saying there was going to be a small change to their date. She put her hair back into a bun, pinning it with the rhinestone pins Miranda had given her just before she’d left.

 _She still hasn’t gotten back to me,_ she glanced down at her phone, peeking out of her small black clutch. She sighed, even a shirtless shot of Jason hadn’t been enough to make her respond.  _Oh, well, not much I can do about it._

She finished her makeup, stepping into her heels just as the doorbell rang. She hurried downstairs, pausing to fix her dress before letting him in.

“Sorry I took so long,” she grinned apologetically. Jason chuckled, leaning down and kissing her lightly.

“You’re worth the wait,” he said softly. He was dressed in dark slacks and a navy blazer pulled over a thin gray sweater. His black dress shoes looked freshly shined. As usual, he’d tied his hair back, his low ponytail tossed carelessly over his shoulder. He flashed his dazzling smile. “You ready to go?”

“S-Sure,” she blushed, taking his arm. She could feel the heat of his skin through his sleeve, her blush darkening as her mind hit the gutter. Averting her gaze, she was surprised to see the limousine idling by the curb, a uniformed man waiting patiently at the wheel. “Uh, where’s your car?”

He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was  _nonna’s_ idea,” he said sheepishly. “There’s nothing wrong with it, is there?”

“Oh, no,” she spoke hurriedly. “I’ve always wanted to ride in one.”

He chuckled again.

“Well, then now’s your chance,” he held the door for her before getting in himself, nodding to the driver. Lena moved to the other end of the dark, glossy leather seat, staring out the window. It was a new moon, the stars unblinking eyes in a clear, inky sky. Jason shifted uncomfortably, scratching at the scar on his cheek.

“You, uh, feeling okay?”

“Huh?” she barely spared him a sideways glance. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

“Doesn’t look that way,” he moved next to her. “What’s going on?”

She was quiet for so long he started to wonder if she’d even answer.

“I should’ve called this off,” she muttered at last. He looked at her quizzically.

“What do you-“

“Don’t play dumb,” she turned on him, her gaze hot with anger. “I know about the emails, that you’re fed up with the little  _nobody_ trailing you everywhere!”

“Aw, come on,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You said you didn’t believe those rumors-”

“I also think it’s it weird that whenever she got in my face at school, you were never around,” she sounded even more upset. “Did you guys plan  _that_ too?”

They stopped at a red light. She threw the door open, storming off down the street. The people still out stepped aside, a few of them turning to stare at Jason.

“Lena, wait!” he stumbled out after her. “Where are you going?”

She stopped briefly, her posture stiff, her fists clenched at her sides.

“I’m going home,” she snapped shortly, keeping her back to him. “I never want to see you again!”

She slapped his hand away when he touched her shoulder, breaking into a run. Tears blurred her vision, but she didn’t care, wanting only to get as far from him as possible. After some time, she tripped on a crack in the sidewalk, catching herself on a light pole. Panting as she slid to the ground, she coughed, shivering as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

_I left my coat in the limo…_

She looked up at the sound of footsteps, shrinking back against the pole as a trio of boys approached, dressed in dark clothes. The one in front held out a hand, smiling slightly. He was the smallest, though still looked like he could break her neck without trying.

“Little far from home, aren’t you?” he asked. She nodded, taking his hand and letting him help her back to her feet.

“I-I guess,” she shivered, hugging herself again. “W-Who are you?”

She gasped sharply when his friend grabbed her, holding her wrists tightly behind her. The boy in front of her chuckled, his widening grin turning dark as he traced the line of her chin.

“We don’t get too many girls around here,” he said. “Let alone bombshells like you.”

He pulled off his bulky sweatshirt, revealing a lean, chiseled body. The chill in the air didn’t seem to affect him at all.

“Keep quiet,” he leaned close, holding the tip of a small knife to her neck. “Or you’re dead.”

Too frightened to speak, Lena nodded, biting her lip as he ran the blade lightly along her collarbone. He continued down the the neckline of her dress, licking his chapped lips as he slowly began to cut the fabric.

“Oh, yeah, I’m so gonna enjoy this…”

“Let her go.”

Lena gasped in relief when she saw Jason, his eyes glittering dangerously in the light of the lamp. The shirtless boy looked at him, then laughed.

“If that’s what you want,” he turned to his other friend, who until now had stood silently to the side. “Robbie, take his ass out.”

Robbie nodded, moving with almost impossible speed. Jason sidestepped him, watching as his momentum threw him forward. He caught himself on his hands, his eyes widening as he stared over his shoulder.

“Christ, Nate, this guy’s one of us!”

Jason scoffed, dodging Robbie’s next blow. His shock had thrown him off-balance again, the fear in his eyes flaring before fading behind his lids; Jason had dealt a vicious punch to the back of his head. Laughing, Nate tore Lena from his friend’s grasp, holding her back to his chest and his knife to her neck.

“So you managed to knock one of us out,” he sneered. “Doesn’t mean you’ll get her back so easily. Mark, ice him.”

Jason glanced behind him, ducking below the bat aimed at his head. He grabbed Mark’s wrist, yanking him down and jamming an elbow in his temple. He slumped, Jason smirking as he shoved him to the ground.

“You’re the only one left, Nate,” he said. “If you don’t want to end up like your friends, or worse, you’ll let her go.”

Lena shuddered, feeling the blade dig deeper into her skin before falling away.

“You won this round,” Nate pushed her forward. “But it won’t be so easy next time!”

He ran off, leaving his friends behind. Holding her neck, Lena gave a shaky sigh of relief, turning to Jason. Tears flooding her eyes, she ran to him, throwing herself in his arms.

“Oh, Jason,” she sniffled. “I-I was so scared! T-Those guys came out of nowhere!”

“Don’t worry,” he hugged her back tightly, glancing up to see two figures limping deeper into the night. “Everything’s okay now…”

* * *

Lena settled down on the futon in Jason’s basement, holding her knees tightly to her chest. He’d asked her if she wanted to go home after her ordeal, surprised when she’d blurted out she’d feel safer if she stayed with him. She glanced toward where he’d disappeared behind the pale gray divider, recalling how he’d fought for her.

“Why’d you come after me?” she asked. He stepped out from behind it, pulling a faded blue baseball shirt over his head.

“I wasn’t just gonna leave you out there,” he walked over, leaning against the arm of the futon, looking down at her. She’d wiped every trace of makeup away, looking small in the shirt he’d lent her. “You really feel safe with me?”

She nodded.

“Not many people have tried to protect me,” she said. A small jolt of realization hit her; she turned away from him. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier, I don’t know what came over me-”

“It doesn’t matter,” he crossed his arms loosely at his chest. “I’m just glad I found you before something worse happened.”

She draped her hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through it. She’d never been sure why it calmed her down, but it always did.

“Did…Did you know those guys?”

He shrugged.

“I couldn’t tell if I recognized them or not,” he sat next to her. “It’s not like I was paying a lot of attention.”

Lena pressed her lips together, looking away from him. Her brain was going haywire, blurring everything she’d ever heard about him, his family, until she couldn’t tell fact from fiction. She hadn’t wanted to insult him by asking, now feeling she’d go insane if she didn’t. From under her bangs, she glanced up at him, seeing the same neutral expression he always wore, the way he drummed his fingers on his thigh when deep in thought. Could he really be capable of what some people had accused him of?

“Um…Jason?” she swallowed thickly. “Uh, c-can I ask you something?”

She nearly lost her nerve when he turned to her, the slightest hint of confusion on his face.

“Sure, what?”

“Well…” she stopped. What  _had_  she wanted to ask him? Thinking fast, she blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Do you think they’ll ever, uh, catch that Blackwood guy?”

“I don’t know,” he said after a moment. “This isn’t the first time this guy’s come around, they didn’t have any luck then, either.”

He draped an arm around her, gently pulling her against him. She put a hand on his chest, smiling when she felt the calming, steady throb of his heart. Tilting her head back, she gazed longingly at him, blushing lightly when he moved to kiss her. 

“He’ll never get near you,” he murmured against her lips. “I promise.”

* * *

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yeah,” his voice was barely above a whisper. He watched the scene play out through the narrow basement window, crouched in the safety of darkness. All that time, he’d tried to ignore the shard of betrayal sinking into his heart, to lock the pain away to worry about later. It only got worse when he saw Jason brush her bangs aside, the feather-light kiss he placed of her forehead. He bit hard on his lip, not bothering to hide his anger as he finished the report. “And they’re looking pretty cozy.”

There was a short pause, then the sound of the boss humming thoughtfully.

 _“I wouldn’t worry about it too much,”_ he said. Even now, after all the years he’d worked for the agency, he still couldn’t figure the man out. While he did seem to care, he also seemed to think of his agents as little more than tools. What exactly was his end game?  _“They’ll both be gone soon enough.”_

“I guess,” he looked through the window again, his chest tightening when he saw how happy Lena looked in Jason’s arms. It should’ve been him down there with her, it wasn’t supposed to happen this way! “But what if he figures it out? What if he tries to stop us?”

 _“He won’t live long enough to,”_ there was no hesitation, no doubt.  _“And he’d only be making things harder for himself if he did. He’s tangled in this even more than we are.”_

“Right…”

He tucked the small radio in his coat pocket, his mind drifting to thoughts of the future. So far, Lena was nothing more than an innocent bystander, but his superiors were sure that wouldn’t last forever. Jason would have to tell her the truth eventually, whether from the stress of keeping the secret or because she stumbled onto part of it herself. Either way, it would mean he’d have to kill her, if only these feelings toward her would stop. It was one of few times he wished he’d been reborn differently, as one of those heartless experiments he was fighting to protect.

He shuddered, recalling the tour of the labs he’d endured as a new agent, where he’d witnessed the creation of one of those creatures. The eager scientist guiding him had explained they would change the way wars were fought, by keeping soft, fragile humans away from the battlefields. He’d hurried to his apartment as soon as he’d been able to, spending the rest of the night vomiting into his toilet.

Things had only gotten worse from there, when he’d learned the rest of that hellish process; the injections, the surgeries, the brainwashing. And that was just the beginning.

 _I can’t let her get mixed up in this,_ he turned back to the window. Lena was still curled up against Jason’s side, ignorant of what she’d chosen to get close to. Now she was trapped in the crosshairs, and there didn’t seem to be any way to get her out. Unless…

 _I have to put a stop to all this,_ he got to his feet, hurrying for the treeline.  _Before more innocent people are killed._


	11. 11

_“Ario,”_ Evelyn shook her husband. He’d turned on his stomach, holding a pillow over his head to block out her frantic whispers.  _“Ario, wake up!”_

He groaned, letting the pillow plop to the floor he’d been asleep for barely an hour. The faint, echoing pounding that had woken his wife intensified.

“What’s going on?” the words were nearly lost in a deep yawn.

“I don’t know,” she clutched his arm tightly. “But it sounds like someone’s trying to break in!”

Ario rolled his eyes, patting her hand comfortingly.

“It’s okay,  _amore,_ ” he said. It was probably just someone working in the stables. The repairs from the last storm were taking longer than expected. He pushed off the blanket, flicking on his bedside light. “I’ll have a look around.”

He’d barely stood when a door crashed open downstairs, loud, excited voices bouncing up the stairs along with heavy footsteps. Three men burst in, their faces hidden by grotesque Halloween masks. Ario glared at them, his lips pressed in a hard line.

“Who are you?” he demanded. “Get out!”

They laughed, the one in front taking an old revolver from the large pocket of his baggy sweatshirt. The same gun Ario had reported stolen less than a week before.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to give orders, old man,” he pulled back the hammer, keeping the gun at his side. “Now, you’re gonna give us what we came for, or your brain gets a little airing out.”

Ario met his gaze steadily, keeping silent. The younger man glanced over his shoulder, nodding to his partners. Evelyn yelped in fear when they dragged her from the bed, writhing in the bruising grip they had on her arms. He shoved the muzzle of the gun in her mouth, turning her protests into muffled whimpers.

“Still wanna think about resisting?” he asked. “Unless you want this bitch’s head blown off, I suggest you cough it up.”

Evelyn stared, wide-eyed, at her husband, subtlety shaking her head; nothing was more important than keeping that safe. For a brief second, Ario looked conflicted, then gave a heavy sigh.

“You’ll find it behind the panel in the corner,” he said. Damn it, damn it all. “Left side of the dresser.”

“Smart choice, old man,” he pulled the gun away, chuckling when he saw Evelyn shiver. “Let her go, boys.”

They shoved her to the floor, laughing as she scrambled to her hands and knees. She gawked at Ario, relief pierced by disbelief, and pure horror. The green metal case was no bigger than a cassette tape, but it contained something far more valuable than money, that the future of the whole world depended on. The lead thief chuckled again, tossing his prize in the air and catching it.

“I know what you’re thinking, old man,” he said casually. “That since you started all this, you’re too important to kill.”

He lifted the gun again, training the site on Ario. The cruel glint in his eyes grew even colder.

“Well, guess what, you just became obsolete.”

He fired, the round tearing through flesh and muscle. Ario fell back on the bed, clutching the wound.

“Y-You’ve made a big mistake,” he snapped breathlessly. “I hope you’re prepared…for the consequences.”

The masked man laughed, signaling to his buddies.

“Then I guess we’ll see you in hell, old man.”

They left as quickly as they’d appeared, silence soon following. Evelyn grabbed the phone from her nightstand; she’d never thought dialing three numbers could take so long.

“Please, I need the police,” she tried to keep calm, tears starting to run down her cheeks. “Someone broke in and they just shot my husband!”

* * *

“Lena,” the teacher sighed, snapping his book shut. It was the third time she’d fallen asleep that period. “Would you please pay attention?”

Her chin propped on her hand, Lena lurched forward when the lunch bell rang, most of the students filing noisily out. Moaning quietly, she rubbed her eyes, failing to stifle a yawn. Mr. Selma set his book on the corner of his desk, leaning against it and taking off his glasses.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, wiping the lenses with the corner of his shirt. “You’ve been falling asleep in most of your classes lately.”

Lena moaned again, stretching her arms across the top of her desk.

“Yeah, Mr. S,” she murmured tiredly. “Everything’s fine.”

He looked at her strangely, putting his glasses back on. He walked to the desk in front of hers, pulling out the chair and straddling it.

“You haven’t been keeping up with your homework, either,” he went on. “You sure there’s nothing you want to talk about?”

Her chin still on the desk, Lena stared blankly at him, then gradually pulled herself upright.

“It’s just been…kind of hard,” she started haltingly. “So much has happened since…since I moved here, and I…”

She swallowed, briefly tapping her fingers together before letting out a sharp breath.

“And I keep dreaming about what…I don’t even know…”

Mr. Selma took off his glasses again, scratching his cheek with the arm before tucking them in his shirt pocket. His concerned gaze, the same shade as Jason’s, regarded her curiously.

“And what happens in these dreams?” he prodded gently. Lena hesitated again, this time biting her knuckle hard enough to bruise the skin.

“I-I hear voices,” she started. Her best bet to get out of there quickly was to keep things simple, as vague as possible. “A-And I see things. I don’t know what they are, but they always close in on me. I try calling for help, but it feels like I’m drowning.”

“Hmm,” he rested his crossed arms on the back of the chair, tilting his dark head. “Is there anything else?”

She shook her head, the words spilling forth anyway.

“The people I call out to never help me, they just start mocking me like all the other voices do.”

She didn’t bother going into the rest of it, sure it would just land her in the loony bin. The teacher thought a moment, glancing at the clock. It ticked quietly on, oblivious to the lives flowing past it.

“Well, the short answer is it sounds like you’re unsure of yourself,” he turned back to her. “You don’t seem to realize how important you are to the people you care about, or how much they care about you.”

“But that’s just it,” she argued, suddenly wide awake. “Pretty much everyone I’ve known, their lives got worse after they met me.”

He chuckled softly.

“Now I find that hard to believe.”

“My best friend lost his brother,” she started. “There was a massacre at my school and now Jason’s grandfather was shot!”

“In the shoulder,” Jason added from the doorway. “The guy had lousy aim.”

Mr. Selma got to his feet, pushing the chair back in before going to the whiteboard. He picked up the eraser, looking at her over his shoulder.

“You can go, Lena.”

She nodded, grabbing her backpack and following Jason into the hall. They walked in silence until he stopped at his locker, stashing his books inside and grabbing his own backpack.

“How much of that did you hear?” she asked.

“Just the end,” he curled the strap over his shoulder, slamming his locker shut. “Ty’s never really said anything about his brother.”

“He hates talking about it,” she turned toward the doors. “It was the main reason they moved.”

She looked up when they got outside, smiling faintly when she saw the clear sky; the barest breeze brushed her cheek.

“C’mon,” he started toward the half-full parking lot. “There’s somewhere I wanted to take you.”

It was a short drive to the park near the town square. This time of day, it was crowded with little kids, families enjoying the break in yet another long wet spell. He pulled into the last empty spot, hitting a button on the dash to put up the black canvas top.

“Look, I know something’s bugging you,” he cut the engine. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

She shook her head, putting on a bright smile; he’d seen her cry too many times already.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” she said. She glanced out the window, unlocking her door and stepping out. “Come on, let’s go for a walk, it’s nice out.”

They ended up on a popular path near the woods at the edge of the park. Lena focused on the damp soil ahead, watching the patterns the sunlight made as it filtered through the leaves above. The sound of birdsong was everywhere, the undergrowth rustling as rabbits and squirrels darted through it. Jason stopped at a fork in the trail, taking her hand and leading her to an empty, leaf-strewn picnic area. He picked the table furthest away, pulling her down beside him on the cement bench.

“Now, what’s going on?” his voice was firm, full of concern. She shook her head, cracking a shaking grin.

“I can’t tell you,” she still wouldn’t meet his gaze, sure she’d spill everything if she did. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“You’re making me worry more by not telling me,” he put a hand on her cheek, tilting her face toward him. “And I know you still think I’m messing with you, but I really do care. Now, please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

He wasn’t sure what to expect when she pulled back, his eyes widening when, slowly, she pushed up her sleeve, revealing her arm was covered in long, narrow cuts. Most of them only a day or two old.

“I-I thought I’d stopped for good this time,” she explained hurriedly. She yanked her sleeve down again, turning away from him, wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

“I-I didn’t want to tell you,” she murmured. Her voice broke slightly, tears visible at the corner of her eye. “B-Because I knew you’d leave if you found out just…just how messed up I was.”

She moved to leave, barely making it to her feet before he grabbed her hand again, gripping it firmly.

“I’d never do that to you, Lena,” he said seriously. He stood, moving close to her. He wiped the tears from her cheek, hating the fear he saw in her clear green eyes. “You could murder someone, and it wouldn’t do a thing to change how I feel about you.”

She gasped softly, the fear fading into shock. She really meant that much to him?

“R-Really?” she asked. He smiled faintly, leaning down and kissing her tenderly.

“Really,” he kissed her again, delighting in her light blush when he pulled away. Feeling the same heat spread across his face, he cleared his throat. “A-And there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now…”

He took off his class ring, he hadn’t gone anywhere without it since the day he’d gotten it, and slid it on her thumb.

“Will you be my girl?”

* * *

The young agent shifted impatiently in his seat. He’d barely fallen asleep when the call came, summoning him to headquarters. It was going on two in the morning when the maid who’d let him in returned to the foyer, leading him silently to the trophy room. An aging man sat before the fireplace in a plush armchair, polishing what looked to be an antique pistol. Without looking up from his work, he motioned to the matching chair on the other side of the blazing hearth.

“Have a seat,” he said distractedly, barely glancing at his servant. “You know what to do.”

The woman nodded, shutting the door and leaving them alone. He turned toward his protégé, watching as the boy turned in a slow circle, taking in all the flickering golden glow of the fire had to offer. Stuffed animal heads were mounted high on the sage green walls, framed black-and-white photographs capturing the kills hung below them. A tall lacquered cabinet stood in one corner, housing his prized hunting rifles. He smiled faintly before going back to his pistol, breaking the weapon down to clean it more thoroughly.

“I’m surprised it’s taken you so long,” he said at length. “You’re usually much faster than this.”

He put the gun back together, setting it on the small table between the chairs. The boy sighed heavily, slumping into his appointed seat, running his hands slowly over his face.

“I know what you’re going to say,” he muttered. “That I should’ve used whatever feelings she had for me, not succumbed to them.”

The old man smiled again.

“You’re right, I should say that,” he started. “But I won’t.”

The boy looked at him.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to kill her,” he went on. “I went through the same thing when I met her grandmother.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She hasn’t done anything to deserve this,” he smoothed a hand over his thinning gray hair. “I gave you her information because I wanted to show you there’s more to life than just silencing targets.”

The younger man continued to stare at him, the fire glinting off the confusion in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

He cocked a brow, putting the pistol together and setting it back in its case.

“Would you have bothered getting to know her if I had?”

He could tell the line had caught the boy off-guard; so he wasn’t completely gone yet. Good.

“No, but…” he trailed off, unable to believe he’d been played so easily. “So…you tricked me…”

“I had to,” he pushed himself to his feet, walking to the small bar on the other side of the room. He popped the caps off two beers, being sure to keep his actions hidden. “But you’ve grown to like her, haven’t you?”

He turned in time to see the boy rub the back of his neck, looking sheepish.

“Well, yeah, I guess. I mean…” he trailed off again, shaking his head. So, things had gone even better than he had planned. Excellent. He crossed the room, handing off one of the bottles.

“You mean it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

The boy took several gulps without hesitation, no doubt trying to steady himself.

“Well, the truth is, I…” he swallowed, scratching at a healing cut peeking out from his collar. “I-I think I’m in love with her.”

He chuckled, holding his own drink aloft before taking a long sip.

“Now that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

They looked up at a small knock at the door. Anya poked her head in, clearing her throat nervously.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said quietly. “But we’re ready.”

“Perfect,” he rose again, once more turning his back on his young counterpart. No matter how much it hurt to do so. “You can go.”

There was a small shuffle as the boy got to his feet, a groan and a crash as the bottle fell to the floor. A woozy moan was soon followed by a thud, Anya covering her mouth to hide a shocked gasp. She stared past him, to the body lying on the floor. How could he have done such a thing?

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, knowing it would never be enough. “I’m so sorry.”

* * *

The pen stopped, hovering just above a half-inked page. Jason turned toward the living room, hearing a layer of noise beneath the rain, wind and thunder. The sounds blurred together, but it was clear people were talking, their excited voices full of laughter. He crept from his seat at the kitchen table, wincing at each creak of the floor as he snuck toward the basement, where the noise seemed to be coming from. Gripping the knob tightly, he took a deep breath, throwing the door open.

The scene playing out at the base of the stairs was straight from a movie. A girl was curled up on her side, her face hidden by soaked dark hair. She’d been bound hand and foot with old bandanas, shivering in fear and stripped to her underwear. Two men stood over her, one looking up as thunder crashed, his eyes widening behind his white goalie mask.

“Shit!”

Panicked, he brought up his gun, shooting blindly as he dashed for the stairs that led to the yard. Jason let them go, hurrying to the girl’s side. She shied away from him after he untied her mouth, tears dripping across her already wet cheeks.

“P-Please,” she begged brokenly. “Please, d-don’t hurt me!”

“Relax,” he loosened the black cloth around her wrists. “I just want to help you.”

He helped her sit up, gently pushing her hair back, gasping when he saw her face.

“Lena? W-What the hell happened to you?”

Sniffling, Lena hugged herself, bringing her knees back to her chest.

“T-Those guys came at me out of nowhere,” she explained, her voice shaking. “T-They dragged me to their car and ripped my clothes off. I-I think they were going to…”

She broke down, leaning close to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, quickly untying the bandana around her ankles.

“I-I don’t know why they brought me here,” she went on. “U-Unless they thought they could…”

Her voice died when she saw the blood on his shirt, the ugly gash above his hip. He kissed her hair, apparently clueless of the wound as he went to the dryer, reaching into the basket of folded clothes on top of it. He tossed her one of his old baseball shirts, keeping his gaze averted as she pulled it on.

“Are you okay, though?” he asked at last. She nodded, holding her throat as she got to her feet.

“Yeah, I just need some water,” she leaned against the bannister. “It feels like I haven’t had any in hours.”

She watched as he ran a hand down his side, looking surprised at the blood on his fingers. She swallowed.

“But what about you? Didn’t you just get shot?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, grabbing another shirt from the basket. “But I’ll be fine, it just grazed me.”

* * *

“How do you keep getting in these situations?”

Jason leaned against the bathroom counter, pulling the old towel off his wound. It hadn’t stopped bleeding entirely, but had slowed a great deal. He tossed it aside, grabbing a large gauze pad from the first aid kit Kelly had insisted he keep. He finished dressing it quickly, pulling on his shirt before turning to Lena. She was sitting on her knees next to the tub, washing the dried mud and dust from her hair.

“I snuck out after Kara was asleep,” she wrung her hair again, grabbing the conditioner, smirking when she saw it was sun-kissed strawberry. “Nice choice.”

She squeezed some into her palm, working her fingers back through her hair.

“Ty told me about this place you guys like,” she went on. “I wanted to check it out.”

She waited a few more minutes before rising her hair out, shutting off the water. She wrung her hair out one last time before grabbing the towel he’d dropped next to her. He scoffed.

“You went alone?” he asked incredulously. “In the middle of the night?”

She flashed a guilty smile, running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the worst of the tangles. She’d brush it properly when she went home in the morning.

“How was I supposed to know it would out to be a bad idea?”

They went downstairs to the living room, Jason groaning faintly when he sat on the couch.

“You sure you’re okay?” she asked, sounding worried. He nodded.

“I’ll be fine,” he leaned back, sighing. “It’s nothing new.”

She looked at him.

“You mean you’ve been shot before?”

His breath caught in his throat. He coughed.

“Once, when I was twelve,” he rubbed a spot on his upper thigh; just another scar he’d completely forgotten about. “I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

Lena turned to the window, shrinking against him when thunder crashed, the wild wind blowing sheets of water down the empty street. The oily clouds flashed silvery-blue with every streak of lightning. After another minute, she pulled back from him, an old anger pushing its way to the front of her mind.

“You don’t trust me at all, do you?” she asked softly. He blinked.

“What do you mean?” he gave a confused laugh. “Of course I do.”

She sneered at him.

“Then why won’t you tell me anything? You know pretty much everything about me,” she added vehemently. “But you’re still a big mystery. What is going on with you?”

He stopped. He should’ve known this would happen. Even so, as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t tell her, not yet. Not when there was still the faintest flicker of hope that things might change.

“L-Lena, please,” he begged. “Please, I-I can’t-”

Her sneer darkened further.

“Oh, so I’m not good enough?” her voice hardened. Why was he so determined to keep lying to her? “Is that it?”

“N-No, no, it’s not that,” he fumbled, running his hands over his face. Why did this always have to be so difficult for him? “I-I just-”

“Just what? Want me to accept I’ll never know you?” she stood, glaring down at him. “That you like keeping me in the dark?”

She waited for an answer, getting only a blank, agonized stare.

“Ugh, I can’t believe this,” her voice broke. She whirled away from him; the last thing she needed now was for him to see her cry. “I finally find a guy that wants more than sex, only to find out he doesn’t give a damn about me!”

“Lena, that’s crazy,” he stood as well, sounding anguished as he reached for her hand. “Of course I-”

His words cut off when she smacked him, unaware that her nails had caught his skin. He ignored the sting in his cheek, not resisting when she yanked her wrist away.

“Alex was right about you,” she blurted through a sob. “You’re nothing but a dirty liar!”

Jason wasn’t sure what happened next, only that he was suddenly filled with burning ire. He lashed out, trapping her arm in an iron grip. She whirled at the harsh contact, her hand flying above her head. He laughed cruelly, yanking her closer.

“Go on, smack me again and see what happens,” he taunted. “Now shut the hell up and listen to me.”

She whimpered, her eyes widening when she saw the blood starting to trickle down his cheek. What on earth had come over him?

“I have never lied to you,” his grip tightened further. “And I have never done  _anything_ to hurt you.”

“J-Jason,” she sniffled, choking on the knot in her throat. This wasn’t normal for him! “Y-You’re hurting me now…”

Hearing the panic in her voice, he grit his teeth, clinching his eyes shut. When he opened them again, the rage had faded, buried by fear and confusion. He looked down, gasping when saw just how tightly he’d been holding her. She shied away quickly when he released her, gazing fearfully at him.

“Jason, what…” she gulped. “W-What just happened to you?”

“I-I don’t know,” he stared at his hands, clenching his fists when he saw how much they were trembling. “I-I’ve never lost my temper like that before…”

She strayed back a while longer, then approached him carefully, laying a hand on his arm. The tension coursing through his body faded at her touch; she reached up, running her fingers between the cuts on his cheek. Had she really done that? He covered her hand with his, bringing it briefly to his lips.

“I’m sorry…”

* * *

“Pathetic.”

The spy’s smile dropped into a sneer, their cold eyes narrowing in disgust. Just when things had started getting interesting again!

 _“Your opinions aren’t important right now,”_ a hard voice crackled to life in their headset. They scoffed.

“Why are you still making me sit here?” they asked impatiently. “Why can’t I just kill them now?”

There was some shuffling in the background, a muted argument, then a slamming door.

 _“Taking them out now would just cause suspicions,”_ their boss replied testily.  _“We can’t take any more risks.”_

“You know I do my job thoroughly,” they snapped in return. That was one thing they had always hated about this agency, and the corporate world in general. How inter-company feuds and endless lines of red tape were always getting in the way of everything important! “No one would ever find them.”

There was another pause on the line; they could envision the old man nodding in agreement.

 _“I know how well you do your job,”_ he said at last.  _“And I assure you, their time will come.”_

“But when?” they shifted in the soil, hardly caring if the people inside happened to hear them. “I’m getting tired of watching them!”

 _“_ Patience _,_ ” the man’s voice grew even colder in warning.  _“I understand your frustration, but I still have a few more things he needs to finish for me. After that, you’ll be free to do whatever you want with them.”_

They chuckled, their sneer twisting back into a grin. It was about time they were allowed to have some fun again!

“I can hardly wait.”


	12. 12

“You’re thinking about her again, aren’t you?”

Anya rested her head on his arm. She’d told him to come for the injections that night, smiling as she remembered the slack-jawed stare he’d given her. The gorgeous four-poster bed took up most of her small room, a thin, pearly robe the only thing protecting her soft, pale skin from the chilled air. He’d been unable to resist her, the lust in his veins now souring into guilt. He sighed, looking away from her.

“I can’t help it.”

He pulled the cigarette from his lips, crushing it out in the glass ashtray on her nightstand. She snuggled closer to his side, running a hand slowly down his torso, shuddering pleasurably as his hard muscles rippled under her fingers. Her seduction had been more of a test than anything else, not that she could complain too much. At least, part of her couldn’t.

“You love her, don’t you?” she asked. The idea hurt, though not as much as the thought of him suffering. His lips tightened.

“Did they finally get rid of that old hut?”

“No, I’m just still in hiding,” she grabbed his chin, forcing him to face her. “Now answer my question. Do you love her?”

She watched the conflicted pain well in his eyes; could he make up his mind about anything? She pushed the covers away, grabbing his shirt from the floor.

“You’re an idiot,” she admonished him. “You know that, right?”

He gawked at her.

“What? Anya-”

“Ugh, when are you going to admit it to yourself?” she tossed the shirt on the bed, going to her dresser.

“Admit what?” he faltered. “I-I don’t-”

She yanked open the top drawer, pulling out a long-sleeved nightgown. She tugged it over her head, turning to glare at him.

“You’re in love with another girl, yet you’re lying here after screwing me,” she scooped up his pants, throwing them at him. “What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know,” he sat up fully, bringing up his hands and staring blankly at them. “He said I was supposed to kill her, but then he was happy when I said I’d fallen for her.”

In that moment, Anya felt her anger dissolve. She walked back to the bed, sitting at his feet.

“Does she know?” she asked. He gazed at his hands a minute longer before dropping them in his lap.

“She doesn’t know anything about me,” he said sullenly. “Not the real me.”

She touched his arm, an old memory flashing through her mind. She’d often done the same thing when he was younger, back when he’d actually needed her.

“You should tell her.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I-I couldn’t. She’d-”

She put a finger to his lips; the pain and fear lurking in his eyes had grown deeper, threatening to take him over completely.

“Tell her,” she ordered softly. “Or you’re going to lose her.”

* * *

Lena folded the last of towels, setting the full laundry basket on the washer. A black BMW had pulled into the driveway earlier that afternoon, Kara staggering out with her latest boyfriend. Finding men was her only hobby, it seemed, aside from drinking and shopping. The pair had gone straight to her bedroom, Lena hurrying to the basement to take care of the mounting laundry. Even there, she’d heard their cries of ecstasy, ready to scream when they finally died down, leaving the house in silence.

 _About freaking time,_ Lena threw away the dryer sheet before heading back upstairs. She slipped outside, breathing deeply. She still couldn’t get used to how clean it smelled here, like maple trees and fresh-mowed grass. She watched a pair of sparrows chase each other, turning to see Jason tossing his backpack in the backseat of his car.

“Hey, Jason!” she waved to him. He looked up, flashing his bright smile when she ran over. “Where are you headed?”

“My grandparents’ place,” he leaned against the driver’s side door, tossing hie keys through the open window. “Promised I’d watch it while they’re out of town. What about you?”

“Kara’s passed out,” she shuddered lightly, then shrugged. “Thought I’d take a walk.”

He suddenly looked embarrassed, putting a hand behind his head.

“Uh, why don’t you come with me?” a faint blush touched his cheeks. “There’s, uh, something I’ve wanted to show you.”

She smirked, loving the rare anxious look that crossed his face.

“Sure, why not?” she smiled, winking at him. “Might be fun.”

The grounds of  _Isola_ were even more breathtaking in the late spring sunlight. The short trees and shrubs had been trimmed into spheres, the lush green lawn cut close as a billiard table. The gravel drive was still a gray arch across the yard, the flower garden in the center depicting the Italian flag. The house itself was simple, two long and white stories with a dark green roof and shutters, ionic columns surrounding a wide wrap-around porch and balcony. The very edge of a chainlink fence could be seen behind the garden, barking and howling audible in the otherwise silent air. Lena gasped, once again in awe of the sight.

“Oh, I forgot how gorgeous it is here,” she turned to Jason, pouting playfully. “You’re so lucky.”

He chuckled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and shutting the backdoor of his car.

“It actually gets kind of old after a while,” he smiled warmly, taking her hand. “But I’ll show you something that never does.”

* * *

“Wow…”

It was all Lena could say. The clearing Jason had brought her to was even bigger than the one behind their street, a laughing stream running down a small hill and in to a crystal-clear pond. Wildflowers of every color bathed the space in a mess of scents, birds darting through the azure sky, their feathers shining in the sunlight.

Jason pulled lightly on the reigns, the gold champagne nickering softly in response. He dismounted with practiced ease, steadying Lena as she struggled to do the same; she took a few unsteady steps before plopping to the grass by the pond.

“How’d you find this place?” she couldn’t stop gazing around, it was all so beautiful!

Jason shrugged, tethering his horse to a low, thick branch.

“I was just riding one day,” he rubbed the animal’s nose, smiling fondly. “And Oro just kinda brought me here.”

Oro’s ears perked forward at the sound of his name, shaking his head before lowering it to munch on the soft grass. Lena giggled.

“Why didn’t we just walk? It’s not that far, and I’d be able to stand right now,” she added jokingly. He laughed, patting Oro’s smooth flank before sitting down next to her.

“What good’s being loaded if you don’t show off once in a while?”

She giggled again, tracing the design on his shirt when he laid back. The afternoon sun shone lazily overhead, a gentle breeze rustling through the trees. Smirking impishly, Lena stood to pull off her skirt, peeling off her shirt to reveal a pale yellow bikini. The color looked amazing next to her copper skin, her hair and eyes shining when the sunlight hit them.

“I was gonna hit the pool with Autumn and Ty later,” she laid down next to him, touching his chest again. “But I think I like this better.”

Her body pressed against his side, she slinked a long, toned leg between his, dragging her hand slowly toward the lip of his jeans. Her lips barely brushed his ear when she moved closer, whispering sweetly.

“Of course, we could always do something else…”

Her fingers slipped under his shirt, his stomach tightening in response. As much as he loved the sensations she was igniting, part of him screamed silently for her to stop. He cut the fear down, taking her hips as she straddled him, biting back a moan as she leaned down, her lips now flush with his.

“What do you think?” she murmured seductively.

That was the last straw. He groaned loudly, grabbing the back of her head, pushing her down and kissing her roughly. His heart was going a thousand miles a second, nearly stopping when their tongues met, flaring again when she started rolling her hips against his. They were both panting when she pulled away, her heated eyes little more than slits behind her thick lashes. He stared at her in awe, loving how quickly he’d become putty in her hands.

“I think…you just love torturing me,” he managed. She smiled, leaning down again to kiss him more gently, ending it with a small bite on his lip.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I can wait.”

* * *

Lena clicked on the bedside lamp, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. She’d been lying in the dark, unable to fall asleep. Soon after they’d gotten back to the manor, Jason had started acting weird, staring at the clock and messing absently with his hearing aid. Finally, she suggested they go to bed, only to hear him hurry out of his room a short while later.

“Ugh,” Lena pushed herself up. Turning to the window, she was surprised to see light spilling from the stables, a lone dog pacing at the fence next to it. She could also hear faint, pained neighing; had something happened to one of the horses? Kicking away the covers, she slipped on her sandals, heading downstairs. She shivered as she tip-toed through the damp grass, stopping at the cracked open door and peering inside.

The neighs were louder now, rising slightly in pitch. Three other horses stamped restlessly in their stalls; Oro, a white colt named Blizzard and a dappled gray filly called Storm. The fourth stall, with ‘Ebony’ carved on the door, was empty.

“Jason?” she stepped inside, following the sounds to a larger stall at the back, peering over the chest-high wall to see him kneeling on the hay-covered dirt floor, by the tail of the beautiful black mare lying next to him. The animal was clearly in distress, Jason taking his hand out from under a large towel to rub her flank.

“It’s okay,” he murmured comfortingly. “You’re doing great, almost there…”

Lena cringed when, with a final push, the struggling mare finally managed to bring her foal into the world. Jason quickly set about cleaning the newborn, gently wiping its mother’s fluids from its brown coat, chuckling fondly when it gave a high-pitched whinny. When he’d finished, he laid the baby next to the mare, who nuzzled its dark mane.

“Way to go, girl,” he said softly. “You did it.”

He stood, jumping slightly when he saw Lena standing behind him. He rolled his eyes when she smirked, tossing the soiled towel in his hands over the stall door.

“You’ve really gotta stop sneaking up on me like that.”

She giggled.

“Well, don’t make it so easy then.”

She looked in the stall again, smiling as she watched the two horses.

“Is that why you were acting so weird earlier?”

“Yeah,” he walked outside, turning on a spout and rinsing his hands. “He was already a few days late, I’m just glad it went smoothly.”

He turned off the spout, shaking away the excess water.

“I haven’t figured out a name yet, though,” he went on. “Think you could come up with something?”

“Really?” Lena gazed at him. “You want me to name him?”

Jason stuck his-still damp hands in his pockets, giving a slight shrug. Lena looked around the stable, glancing at the door of each stall before turning back to the one Ebony and her foal were lying in. The foal had drifted to sleep, his soft brown coat shining in the stable lights.

“I think Cinnamon would work for him,” she said after a moment. “What do you think?”

He glanced over the waist-high wall, smiling softly as Ebony licked her baby’s neck.

“I think it’s perfect.”

* * *

Heather tapped her pencil on the table, tired of staring at the back of Autumn’s head. She’d been watching the next table for most of the hour, ever since Lena and Jason had sat down.

“Something’s up with those two,” she murmured. “I’m sure of it.”

Heather rolled her eyes, turning the page in her history book; it was their last day to study before finals. She’d done her best to repair the damage she’d caused by following Stephanie, hoping she’d finally been forgiven.

“So what?” she asked at last. “Why is it such a big deal?”

Autumn continued her unsubtle spying, her eyes narrowing when she saw the dreamy look on Lena’s face. Jason had his arm around her, no doubt explaining something. Finally, she turned away, only to be confronted by Heather’s annoyed glare.

“What is going on with you?” she demanded quietly. “Why are you so obsessed with them all of a sudden?”

Autumn sighed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked. “Something’s going on with them, something that really shouldn’t be!”

“You were the one who wanted them to get together in the first place,” Heather snapped. “They’ve been dating for weeks and  _now_ you find something wrong with it?”

“I didn’t know what to think of Jason back then, but now I do,” Autumn looked over her shoulder. The table was empty now. “He’s just not right!”

Heather fought the urge to slam her face into her book. She’d thought Autumn’s unease about him had been laid to rest, then out of nowhere it had flared up again. It had gotten to the point where it was pretty much the only thing she thought about.

“What’s not right about him?” she asked. “He’s pretty much perfect!”

“I know, and that’s what’s not right,” she looked away when someone else took the table. “He’s hiding something big, I’m sure of it!”

“What could he-” Heather grit her teeth, forcing her voice back to a whisper. Autumn could be so infuriating sometimes! “What could he possibly be hiding?”

“I don’t know,” Autumn snapped. “But he hasn’t dated anyone since Emily, then Lena comes along and they’re practically married!”

Heather stared at the girl like she’d just sprouted wings. Was it possible she was actually jealous?

“Emily killed herself in front of the whole school, Autumn,” she bit off each word. “And Stephanie’s obsessed to the point of trying to murder people. You think he’s just excited because someone  _normal_ wants to be with him?”

As she had expected, Autumn still didn’t look convinced. How much more proof could she possibly need? Heather groaned, slapping down the page in her book.

“Lena hasn’t even said anything to me,” Autumn sounded hurt. All the other things Lena had trusted her with, and she’d kept her new relationship a secret? “Why would she leave me out like that?”

“Uh, maybe because you’ve been pretty hostile toward Jason lately?” Heather asked caustically. “You think  _that_ might have something to do with it?”

“I’m just trying to look out for her,” Autumn replied quickly. “She’s been through too much already, I have to be sure he’s not just screwing with her.”

Growling softly, Heather dug into her backpack, taking out an almost-empty packet of gum. Tearing off the silver paper, she shoved the black stick in her mouth, chewing forcefully for a moment before blowing out a long breath.

“Jason’s been through hell and back,” she reminded the redhead. “He knows what it’s like to be screwed with, he’d never do that to someone else!”

“Ahem!”

They looked up when the librarian cleared his throat, fixing them with his pale, steely glare.

“I’d appreciate it if you took this conversation elsewhere, girls,” he said in a flat tone. “Or you’re welcome to continue it in the principal’s office. Take your pick.”

Nodding quickly, the girls gathered their things, heading outside and sitting on the front steps. Heather didn’t bother trying to keep studying, knowing she’d never be able to focus as long as Autumn was around. She figured there wouldn’t be any real point in leaving, either, since Autumn had a knack for getting her stories stuck in people’s heads.

“There’s always somewhere else he has to be,” Autumn didn’t miss a beat. “And even when he does hang out with us, it’s never too long before he’s running off again.”

“That’s because he’s a workaholic,” Heather told her. “And he’s always been kind of a loner, I thought you knew that.”

Autumn didn’t answer, instead staring into space before snatching up her backpack. Digging through the biggest pocket, she pulled out her notebook, flipping to a random empty page and scribbling like mad. Heather leaned closer, hoping to catch a peek, her jaw dropping when she saw what her friend was writing.

_She can’t be serious!_

Autumn was listing out what little was known about the Blackwood Slayer, copying several of the qualities into a second column topped with Jason’s name. What was even more alarming was what made the jump: elusive, secretive, manipulative.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Heather snatched the notebook from her. “Are you insane?!”

“You wish,” Autumn swiped it back. “I can’t believe no one’s figured this out yet!”

“Figured-” Heather clenched her jaw, lowering her voice when someone stopped to stare at them. “Figured what out? That Jason’s not actually perfect? News flash, Autumn, nobody is!”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Autumn grabbed her wrist; Heather quickly snatched it away. “He’s gotta be the Blackwood Slayer, he just has to be!”

Giggling madly, she hugged the notebook to her chest, a manic smile almost cutting her face in two.

“He just has to be,” she repeated, her voice now a murmur. “It all fits somehow, and I’m going to prove it.”

Heather shivered when Autumn turned to her, that freaky grin growing even wider.

“I’ve thought about it for months now,” she went on. “But I can’t prove it by myself, which means  _you’re_ going to help me.”

Heather gaped at her, not wanting to believe what her friend had turned into.

“Wait, I’m  _what?”_

“Going to help me prove Jason’s a murderer,” Autumn crossed her arms, now looking impossibly smug. “And I know just where we’re gonna start.”

* * *

Valerio wiped his forehead, glancing back into the kitchen. As usual, Jason had stayed long after his shift had ended, cleaning up the mess his other nephews almost always left behind.

“Jason,” he called. “Time to close shop!”

“I’m almost done!” the teen answered, sounding annoyed. It had been unseasonably warm the last week, turning the non-air conditioned room into a sauna. He finished with the last trash bag, pausing by the back door to take off his apron and toss it in the laundry bin. He detoured past the dumpster, tossing the heavy bag inside before heading to the parking lot.

It was a clear night, the moon and stars highlighting everything in silver. Peaceful as it was, he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling growing in his gut, almost as though someone were watching him. He tensed at a quiet laugh, turning to see a tall man leaning casually against a light post.

“You’ve really grown up, small fry.”

That nickname again. Could it really be-? No, that was impossible!Jason swallowed.

“W-Who’re you?” his growing fear leaked into his voice. The man laughed again.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?”

He shouldered himself from the pole, stepping out of its pool of light.

“But I guess that’s not important now,” he flicked his wrist, a small knife appearing in his hand. “There’s something else I have to talk to you about.”

“And what would that be?” Jason’s own hand inched toward his pocket. The man smirked, amused.

“I wouldn’t do anything stupid, if I were you,” he started. “Unless you weren’t planning to live after tonight.”

Growling softly, Jason crossed his arms tightly at his chest, fixing the man with the coldest stare he could manage.

“Just tell me what I have to do.”

The man seemed to ignore him, still smirking as he toyed with his knife. When he finally did answer, it was far from what Jason had expected.

“That girl’s quite a beauty, isn’t she?” he asked lightly. Jason lowered his arms, staring at the man with what he hoped was confusion.

“What are you talking about? What girl?”

“Don’t play dumb,” the smirk vanished. “You’ve been seen with her.”

Jason clenched his jaw; he should have been more careful!

“What does she have to do with this?” he asked. The man shrugged, starting to trim his nails with his blade.

“Think of it…as a warning,” he started, then looked up. “If you ever go AWAL again, she’ll be the one paying the price.”

Jason’s anger flared again. He stepped forward, ready to fight.

“You wouldn’t  _fucking_ dare…”

The man shrugged again, tucking his knife away.

“Then learn to follow the rules,” he said carelessly. That same moment, a black van pulled up; the headlights smashed, the windows painted. The back door slid open, revealing a dim, filthy interior. The man climbed in, turning to Jason one last time.

“This is your last chance,” he reached in the pocket of his jacket, letting a piece of paper flutter to the ground. “I’d rather not kill someone I don’t have to.”

He pulled the door shut, the van disappearing as quickly as it had come. Jason walked into the pool of light, picking up what the man had dropped. It was a photo, one corner burned, showing him and Lena at Misuto Gardens. His eyes narrowed, his jaw tightening.

_What the hell are they playing at?_

* * *

Jamie waited behind the counter, lightly tapping her fingers as her work was examined. She’d been more than a bit surprised when Jason had given her the order, nevertheless feeling a foster mother’s joy when she’d learned how much things had changed for him. She watched the smile spread across his face, one of few she’d seen brimming with true happiness.

“It’s perfect.”

He closed the lid, sliding the small black box back across the counter. She quickly wrapped it in dark blue paper, flashing her own grin.

“You ordered this two months ago,” she commented, her Boston accent thick as ever. “Will I ever meet this special girl of yours?”

He looked embarrassed.

“Uh, yeah, someday…”

She laughed softly, accepting the crumpled bills he shoved across the counter. Just enough, as always.

“You really are just like your father,” she placed the gift and his receipt in a small bag. The embarrassment faded from his face, replaced with the sadness never far from the surface.

“I try not to think about him too much,” he admitted dejectedly. “Or any of them.”

“I know,” she put a hand over his. How could she have forgotten those wounds still hadn’t healed? “But you can’t deny where you come from.”

“I don’t,” he pulled back, taking the bag and turning partially away. “But that doesn’t mean I have to be proud of it.”

He flashed one last ghost of a smile, the jingle of a small bell sounding when he opened the door. The sound echoed in the silence when it fell shut, Jamie watching as he passed by the front window. Why had she brought up his father? Why? She stood at the counter a moment longer before heading back to her office, shutting and locking the door behind her. Sitting at her desk, she spun her chair toward the wall, pressing a hand to her mouth as she gave in to the growing urge to cry.

* * *

Jason shut the car off, looking up at the dark clouds mounting overhead. The wind whipped through his hair, carrying with it the strong scent of rain. He hurried to the front door, stopping just short of unlocking it. He’d had an odd feeling most of the afternoon, and now it suddenly heightened.

“You sure we got the right place?” the person sounded impatient, not much younger than he was. Someone else scoffed.

“Don’t be stupid,” this voice was annoyed, familiar. “He’ll be here.”

 _What’s going on?_ Jason stepped back from the door, wincing when he heard a plank creak beneath him. Whoever was inside had closed the blinds, obscuring his view, but also theirs. He took advantage of it, slipping around to the back of the house. The kitchen door was unlocked, the voices louder, one accompanied by the repeated cocking of a gun.

“Where is this fool?” the first person groaned. “I wanna kill something already!”

“Go shoot a rabbit or something, then,” the second one snapped. “We were ordered to wait until he got back and that’s what we’re going to do.”

Jason froze at the sound of footsteps, relaxing only slightly when they passed by.

“I’m going upstairs,” the first one laughed. “Might be some interesting shit up there.”

“Don’t even think about it,” more steps. “We’re here to kill,  _not_ to steal.”

A harsh laugh.

“I wasn’t gonna steal anything, just wanted to see if his bitch was around.”

That was the last straw. He threw the door open, stopping short when he saw the muzzle of a gun staring back at him. The man holding it, Gabriele, chuckled, pulling it back.

“You’re not as dumb as I thought,” he said. His partner turned, his dark face covered in old burns. He smiled, the expression twisted and lopsided.

“About time you showed up.”

Jason backed up a step, glancing from him back to Gabriele. He swallowed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, his voice shaking slightly. Gabriele laughed again, once more bringing his gun up.

“I’m just here to settle an old score.”

His finger tightened on the trigger, Jason knocking it from his hand before he could fire. The next instant, Jason’s heel collided with his chest, the blow sending him back against the wall and knocking the wind out of him. A shot sounded, flying wild as the burned kid panicked. A swift blow to the head rendered him senseless, Jason turning back to Gabriele before he’d even hit the floor. Gabriele coughed, shrinking away from the rage in his cousin’s eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Jason repeated, his voice burning. “Who sent you?”

Gabriele took a deep breath, cringing in pain.

“Y-You should know by now…”

That quickly, he was on his feet, throwing a sharp right hook into Jason’s jaw. Caught off-guard, Jason staggered back, shaking his head. He managed to dodge the next blow, however, grabbing Gabriele’s arm and shoving him away. He then went for the gun, stumbling over his cousin’s unconscious partner. He fired without looking, turning when Gabriele screamed, seeing blood run from the ragged hole in the man’s knee. He got to his feet as Gabriele fell, grabbing his collar and hauling him up.

“I’ll give you one. Last. Chance,” he growled, shaking his cousin. “Now tell me, who the fuck sent you?”

Gabriele coughed again, glaring at the teen with everything he had left.

“Y-You might as well k-kill me,” he managed haggardly. “I-I’ll never say anything.”

Jason kept glaring at him, his eyes blazing, then abruptly dropped him, turning away.

“Get out.”

All traces of emotion had drained from his voice. Gabriele slumped against the wall, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

“P-Please,” he begged. “J-Just kill me. T-They’ll do it anyway.”

Jason’s shoulders stiffened. He turned back.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, his face blank. Then his eyes narrowed, his jaw tightening. “Who’s ‘they’?”


End file.
